Deranged Melody
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn’t expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? SasuxNaru fic. Full summary inside.
1. The Last Night

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D  
**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

* * *

"_**The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight"**_

There was a pause, and through the speakers, everyone could hear the shallow pants of the lead singer. He then closed his eyes, taking this opportunity to catch his breath. Anticipation was in the air as all of the fans waited for the song to continue, wanting to hear more of the silky, deep voice. The singer then hit the chords of his guitar, making the tunes cry out to the audience. He opened his eyes. Obsidian orbs stared right through the flood of people as he sang the last verses of the song.

_**"This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be**_

_**I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me"**_

A soft solo piano ended the song. Deafening silence filled the whole stadium. And then, a loud roar replaced that silence. The audience chanted the band's name over and over. The other members went beside their lead singer/guitarist. They took their bow before waving their audience goodbye. However, the raven stayed and stripped himself off his sweaty shirt, throwing it to the audience. He also threw his Jim Dunlop Tortex "shark's fin" guitar pick, eliciting a loud shriek from a female fan than caught it.

The raven finally exited through the sliding doors just behind the drum set, joining his band mates and the staff in the back stage. As soon as he was in and the door closed behind him, a teenage girl approached the diva, handing him a plain white tee and a bottle of water. The singer, however, just gave the girl a stern look, as if telling her to back off. Without any words said, the younger girl bowed and quickly ran off.

"That was quite a concert there, Sasuke." The manager said, clapping his hands as he approached the younger boy

"Shut up, Kakashi."

"Hawk really has become this famous… It's all thanks to Sasuke…" One of his band mates (the big beefy guy) tapped him on the shoulder, but the dive just brushed his hand off

"Where's my limo? I want to go home." The guy named Sasuke said, bringing the cold bottle of water to his head

"Oh come on, Sasuke… Don't be just a party pooper… It's Hawk's 25th concert! Let's celebrate…" Another band mate said

"Celebrate all you want. I'm going home."

The raven's name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's the 21-year old lead singer and guitarist of the famous band named Hawk. Along with his classmates and band mates, Suigetsu (rhythm guitarist and if needed, keyboardist/DJ), Jugo (drummer) and Karin (bassist), Hawk had crawled its way up, taking the top spot on the list of the most famous bands of all time. But, despite his fame and attraction to almost all of the population of Japan, his demeanor is always cold and aloof. And no one really knows the real reason why – except for Sasuke himself.

"Sasuke-sama, your chauffer awaits you outside." A man approached the raven, bowing to the diva

"I'll leave everything to you, Kakashi. Ja." Sasuke said, walking to the exit. The doorman held the glass door as the singer made his way out.

_Finally…Some peace and quiet…_

* * *

"Fuck… I'm so late."

A blonde man rushed around his house, slipping in a pair of dark denims and an orange shirt before grabbing his bag and car keys. He grabbed an apple, munching it in record time before gulping his half-empty milk carton. He then rushed out of the house, and quickly got into his black Fiat Sedici, revving the engine and driving to his destination.

His name is Uzumaki Naruto, 19 years old. Currently, he is a famous model and actor. His career started at starring in AV indies. Many directors saw the exquisite beauty of a blonde and blue-eyed teen that he was hired in one of the top agencies, Konoha Productions. Even though he is capable of doing all genres for movies, he still prefers doing AV's. In fact, he was famous for it that all his movies earned no less than one million in the first two days.

"I'm so sorry I'm late…" Naruto said, rushing into the set where he previously spent almost all night in

"It's alright… I think Iruka didn't mind. We're done with your scene anyway… So I think you're needed in the other room for a modeling shoot." Sakura, a co-star, told the panting blonde.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan…"

Naruto then rushed to the other room. Lights were being assembled and back-drops were being put up. The make-up artist was assembling her equipment and the photographers were taking out their cameras. A brown-haired man, who had his hair tied up in a high pony tail, with a big scar above his nose just across his face was in the middle of the commotion, yelling out orders. The blonde approached the older man, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey there, Iruka!" the blonde chirped

"You're late, Naruto… Hey… Bring in the line!" Iruka shouted

"Sorry… I was up all night yesterday, filming… Remember?"

"Oh, yeah… Anyway… We can do something about those eye bags. Go to Kurenai and have your make-up done."

"Aw… You're so strict with me, Iruka. Can't you lighten up a little bit?" The blonde whined, crossing his arms and pouting at the older brunet

"It's work, Naruto. I have to be strict with you. Oh, well. I guess you just want this to drag along. Because I was thinking, if we finish early, maybe I could treat you to a bowl or two of Ichiraku Ramen. But, I guess you don't want it… So…"

"I'm so there, Iruka!"

Naruto happily walked to his make-up artist, Yuuhi Kurenai. He sat down on the chair while the artist started working on her wonders. Half an hour has passed, and Naruto was ready for his photo shoot. Make-up really does wonders to the blonde's almost feminine face. The dark circles under his eyes were gone, his whisker marks were more profound and he radiated a brilliant glow. Overall, he was Adonis. Period.

"So, Iruka… What am I going to model for today. Jeans? Shirts?"

"Hold it …" A voice came from behind.

The two doors opened, revealing a blonde haired woman with a rather large chest size. She sported a yellow halter with a plunging neckline and a red trim by the waist, low rise black denims and leg high boots Silence filled the room as she walked in. It was like the whole studio was caught in a freeze frame. Naruto turned his head to the direction of the voice. As soon as he saw the woman, he hid behind Iruka, clutching the older man's trousers.

"Naruto. It's useless hiding behind Iruka. I need to speak with you." The woman said with much authority

"But… Tsunade-baachan…." Naruto whined as he stepped out from behind Iruka

"Don't call me that, Naruto!" Tsunade barked, grabbing the blonde by his ears and dragging him to the exit.

"Ow, ow, ow… Iruka! Help me!!!!" Naruto begged, reaching out to the older brunet, comically crying out.

"Ano… Tsunade-sama, how about the shoot?" Iruka just said, scratching his head

"Oh. I'm sending Kiba over."

Tsunade half-dragged the teen blonde into the elevator, punching the code to her office pent house. Naruto, however, just surrendered and kept still, with his ear still being held captive. The elevator doors then slid open, and the two (or was it just one with the other being dragged out) exited, making their way to the room at the end of the hall. As soon as Tsunade reached her office, she set Naruto down on the chair just across her large oak table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. This brat is just a big pain…" Tsunade said, sitting down on her boss's chair.

Naruto looked at his side, noticing the man seated just a few inches away from him. His silver hair was up, defying all laws of gravity, half of his face was covered with a mask, and his right eye was covered with an eye patch. He was sporting a white tuxedo and a black undershirt. This gave Naruto the idea that the man might be someone important.

"Naruto, this is Hatake Kakashi, manager of the famous band called Hawk."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." Kakashi said, extending his hand for the blonde to shake.

"How did you-?" Naruto said, taking the older man's hand

"I was talking to him for the past week. You see, Hawk has just finished its 25th concert last night. But, Kakashi thought that Hawk needs more exposure. Music programs are not enough for Hawk. He thought that venturing into the movie industry might boost up their popularity." Tsunade began, crossing her legs as she spoke

"I don't see my participation here…" Naruto crossed his arms, slumping back on his chair

"Let me finish, baka!" Tsunade growled, threatening to hit the blonde.

"It's alright, Tsunade-sama. Let me explain this to him. The lead singer, Sasuke, is the most handsome of the group. So, naturally, he was selected to act along side you. It's only a test film, which is why only one was selected. If this goes well, then we'll bring in the whole group."

"I'm acting alongside an amateur?"

"Remember you were an amateur once too, Naruto. Give it a chance… After all, it's an AV…" Tsunade said, holding the script to the movie

"AV? For real?" Naruto verified, his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah… The famous Icha Icha Tactics will be made into a movie. The script and all has been made, and even the sets are being prepared. All we need are the actors. So, do you agree?"

If it's an AV, then I'm so in."

"Then it's set then. We'll start the shoot tomorrow." Tsunade handed the script to the blonde and the other to Kakashi

"Nice doing business with you." Kakashi then said, facing Naruto.

"No… The pleasure's all mine." Naruto said with a toothy grin across his face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**AV- **adult video  
**indies- **independent films

The title of the song is "The Last Night" by Skillet.

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D  
**


	2. Going Down in Flames

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or the songs that I will use in this fic...**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

* * *

The raven closed all his doors and windows, shunning himself from the outside world. He didn't want to be seen by anyone, because what he was about to do was nowhere in the boundaries of the society's norms. He slumped on the floor, just by the carpet that the center of his flat. In front of him laid a huge bottle of strong vodka, two small vials, some rolled papers, a lighter and one syringe. He sighed, closing his eyes as he opened the bottle of alcohol, drinking almost one-fourth of it in one go. He hissed as he breathed out air. The liquid flowed down his throat, burning the walls of his esophagus along the way.

"That's some strong stuff there…" Sasuke said to himself

Lazily, he reached out for the remote, turning on the TV and flipped through the channels. Every station must have covered their concert. It's on every freaking channel. He was about to shut it off, but the hourly news suddenly caught his eye. There on the news were two women, grieving over the corpses of two males. Apparently, the two were brutally murdered by a serial killer, who was already caught and was locked up behind bars.

"Piece of scum…" Sasuke murmured under his breath, killing the TV in one push of a button. "Just like me…"

Sasuke then grabbed the small vial of liquid in one hand and the syringe in another. He drained the contents of the vial in the syringe, making sure that he got every drop. He flicked the syringe and pushed out some air, making sure that the liquid will flow out smoothly. The raven then extended his hand, finding a vein through his pale skin. Using a make-shift tourniquet out of a handkerchief, he finally made a vein protrude. He breathed in and sunk the needle into his skin and then pushed the contents out. He undid the tourniquet and let the blood, along with the foreign liquid run through his veins. Drug number one down, heroin.

The raven held his head as he felt it being light. He took the other vial and pulled out the wooden cork, inhaling rather hungrily in the small container. Powdery substance went through his nostrils, making it itch a little. He did it again, and again, until he finished almost half of the vial. He then returned the wooden cork and set the vial down on the floor while he reached out for the bottle of vodka, gulping down half of the contents. Drug number two down, cocaine.

Both of the drugs had started to kick in, he tried to stand up, but his knees just gave in on him. He groped around, looking for his home made cigarettes. He popped one in his mouth and with his trusty Zippo, lighted it. He let it burn slowly, before inhaling it, almost finishing it in one go. He let the smoke linger in his mouth, down to the depths of his lungs before letting it out in small puffs. After he finished with the first stick, he popped in the second and then the third, until he didn't have any left. Drug number three down, cannabis.

"Why don't I just die?" Sasuke murmured to himself. "Oh yeah… I'm to chicken to face my own death."

* * *

The raven chuckled to himself as he gulped down the rest of the alcohol. He leaned back on the couch as his vision swirled in front of him. His eyes were threatening to close as the darkness of the room was lulling him to sleep. It wasn't long before his eyes finally gave in; succumbing to the drowsiness as an after effect of the drug and because of the physical strains that was brought by the concert.

Obsidian eyes tried their best to open as sunlight seeped through the windows of the condominium unit. The raven brought a hand up, rubbing his eyes to adjust. Sluggishly, he stood up, supporting his weak body by holding on to whatever he can just to balance himself. He opened the windows, only to be welcomed by the blinding sunlight. His phone then rang. The piercing ring made his ears hurt.

"What?" Sasuke answered the phone in a 'not-so'pleased-to-speak-with-you' tone

"Sasuke? Is something the matter? We just called because it's already been an hour. You were supposed to be here for the recording of our song." A female voice came through the phone

Sasuke then glanced at the digital clock that was resting just nearby. It flashed 10:00 AM, and in bright red too. He shook his head, making sure that he was focus enough to see the numbers clearly. After verifying that what he was seeing was indeed correct, he went back to the phone. He closed his eyes and breathed loudly, clearly annoyed.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." Sasuke said

"Sasuke… If you're not feeling well, we can just call this off. We can reschedule it…" The female replied

"Shut up, Karin! I said I'll be there…"

Sasuke slammed the phone down. He took a minute to soothe his nerves down before taking a quick shower and dressed for their recording. He finally slipped in a pair of loose pants, body fit shirt and a pair of comfortable flip flops. After styling his hair in the signature spiked look, he grabbed his essentials (sunglasses, wallet and cell phone) before taking his keys and locking the door of his unit. He then walked to the elevator, pressing B4 for proceed to his car.

"This is such a pain."

He hopped into his car, the black, sleek Peugeot 407 that was parked at the far end of the floor. He revved the engine up as he wore his Oakley Splice. His feet then dug on the accelerator, driving off with superb speed. He arrived at the studio in no less than three minutes. A young boy was patiently waiting by the front steps of the building entrance. He went around and opened the door for the raven, taking his place in the driver's seat and parking the car for the diva. Sasuke made his way in, taking the elevator to the 30th floor. He then barged in the studio and went into the live room, slipping on the ear phones and positioning himself in front of the microphone.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke said, giving a thumbs-up to the DJ

"Sasuke, you're freaking late! We were worried sick!" Karin exclaimed. Suigetsu and Jugo nodded their heads in agreement.

"I fucking heard you the first time, Karin. I don't want to hear it again. Got that?"

The other members of Hawk just looked at their leader in a frightened way. The DJ turned on the music, and Sasuke was tapping his foot with the beat of the music. His hands held the earphones, digging it deeper until the music filled his head. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as the time for the vocals approached.

"_**Don't tell me what to think  
Cause I don't care this time  
Don't tell me what you believe  
Cause you wont be there  
To catch me when I fall  
But you'll need me when I'm not here at all  
Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah**_

_**I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again, yeah  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again**_"

Just as when there was a break in the music, Sasuke suddenly went down on his knees, clutching his chest. His vision swirled and darkened. His band mates were asking him if he was alright through the microphone in the control room. Karin shriek as she saw how pale their lead was. The last thing that Sasuke heard was the bellowing orders of Suigetsu and Jugo to get help as they rushed in to the raven's side.

* * *

"Say, Kiba. Do you know anything about Hawk?" Naruto asked

He was seated down on a chair, just in front of the back drop we has previously in. His friend and fellow model, Inuzuka Kiba, took his place. Naruto had to admit, his friend was doing a superb job modeling the Speedo swimwear. His eyes then went back to the script. The blonde flinched at it. It wasn't a story with sex. It was sex with a story. He sure did pray that his co-actor would be easy to work with.

"Hawk? _The_ band Hawk?" Kiba said as he struck his pose for the camera. "They're dead famous! They sold two million copies of their debut album!"

"Oh… Really? What do you know about their lead singer?"

"Uchiha Sasuke… Hmm… I just read this in a magazine, so I doubt this is credible information… Hey, Iruka. Do you think you could give me a break?"

"Yeah, sure." The older brunet said. "Take five everyone!"

The crew then dispersed, taking their respective breaks. Kiba then slumped on the floor, just in front of Naruto as someone brought him a bottle of water and a towel.

"It's alright. Shoot."

"Ok… He's the 21-year old diva of the band Hawk. While he's at the vocals, he is also their lead guitarist. He was a graduate of Konoha U, majoring in Music. They made their debut when he was 19 years old, right after he graduated from college. No one really knows his family because he never talks about it. As for girlfriends, there is no news about them yet. Why so interested in him, Naruto? Have the hots for him?" Kiba said, poking Naruto by his side

"Shut up, dog breath!" Naruto joked, sticking his tongue out. "He's starring with me in the next AV production."

"You mean Icha Icha Tactics?"

"You know about it?"

"Yeah… When I was running an errand for Tsunade-sama, she was talking with this guy, telling her that he needs back up from Konoha Productions to ensure the success of "their" band. Also, he wanted to do an adaptation of the adult novel, Icha Icha Tactics, with the lead actors from the band and from the agency." Kiba explained.

"Oh… I see…"

"But, I don't see the point why Hawk needs to go through this troublesome promotion." Naruto said, scratching his chin. "If they are that famous, then why the need to back them up?"

"Dude… You're like… International material. Clearly, they want to broaden their horizons."

"Kiba, you're up!" Iruka, said, tapping the model by the shoulder

"Coming…" Kiba said, standing up and brushing the dust of his pants. "What's the matter, Naruto?"

"I'm worried… And nervous… I might not meet their expectations…" Naruto said, sighing and burying his chin on his hand

"Naruto, don't look so slumped. I'm sure it will work just fine. Just put on that cheery face we all love and work your hardest, just like you always do. Ne?"

"Thanks, Kiba…"

"Anytime, blondie… Anytime…"

* * *

"Sasuke… Wait… He's coming around."

Kakashi's voice echoed through Sasuke's ear as he was slowly returning his consciousness. His eyes opened slowly. Blurred images started to get clearer and clearer. As his vision focused, he immediately sat up, but a pair of hands pushed him down. A cold towel was once again placed on his head, relaxing the throbbing headache that the raven immediately felt.

"I heard what happened from Karin. She said you suddenly collapsed." Kakashi said, caressing the raven's hair almost father-like.

"Yeah, and so?"

"Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin… Could you please give us a minute?" Kakashi said, concern hinted in his voice

The three agreed, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke alone in the room. When the older man was sure that they were alone, he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what's happening to you? Where was the kid that loved music? Where was the kid that--"

"The kid's dead, Kakashi."

"I was teaching you music ever since you started talking. You enjoyed singing and playing the guitar so much that you said you'll become a famous rock star. What happened to that kid?"

"He's dead! Buried six feet under the ground!" Sasuke said, almost screaming out

Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes as a though brushed his mind. "When you were 16, you approached me on a rainy night. What happened then? Does that have to do with your sudden attitude change?"

Sasuke just looked at Kakashi, with horror struck in his eyes. Kakashi returned the look, equally surprised by the younger boy's reaction.

'_Did I just step into a mine field?' _Kakashi thought

* * *

**A/N:**

**AV- **adult video

The title of the song is "Going Down in Flames" by 3 Doors Down

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**


	3. Locked in a Cage

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or the songs that I will use in this fic...**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

* * *

"Listen to me, Sasuke. I don't know what's happening to you anymore. It's been five years since that… night… Whatever happened there, you have got to get over it..." Kakashi said, playing with the raven tresses that stood up from Sasuke's head

"You think it's that easy, but it's not." Sasuke mumbled, barely audible to normal ears. But to Kakashi's, the words came out as clear as a crystal

"I would know it if you would tell me what happened…"

_Blood… So much blood… Screaming… Crying for help… I could see them… I could hear them… His bloodshot eyes… His sadistic smile… Make it stop…_

Sasuke turned around, his back now facing Kakashi. The younger raven bit his lip, closing his eyes and trying to lull himself back to sleep, ridding himself of the atrocious memories that were seeping in his mind.

"Sasuke… Just to let you know, I've arranged a project with Konoha Productions. Hawk could really use this opportunity to make a name all throughout the globe. You'll be acting alongside Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm not going…" Sasuke murmured a reply

"Please, Sasuke. Don't turn this down… This would mean a lot to Hawk."

"Let Jugo or Suigetsu do it. I'm not going."

"You're the one that's already chosen for this. You were supposed to start filming today… But seeing that you're not quite well, I'll just have to reschedule."

"Call it off, Kakashi. I'm not doing it."

"You will… Now, get some rest and be ready for tomorrow."

Kakashi then stood up, heading to the door. He took another look at the raven, still motionless as his laid on his side. The silver-haired man sighed, running a hand on his hair to release some frustration before completely exiting the room.

"Kakashi… What happened to Sasuke? Is he alright?" Karin asked, running to their manager. Suigetsu and Jugo were not far behind

"Don't worry. He's alright. He just needs some rest."

Kakashi then left the rest of the band as they went inside to check on their diva. The silver-haired man flipped his phone out, quickly dialing Tsunade's number, apologizing for the delay of the filming. Talking to the President was a walk in the part. It is, however, the blonde star that blew of steam. Literally. Kakashi could just picture him screaming through the phone.

"What?!? Is he bailing on me? how dare he bail on the famous and gorgeous uzumaki naruto?!?" Naruto bellowed, screaming his throat of as he spoke to Kakashi

"I'm sorry Naruto. We were just about to finish recording a song, but he suddenly fainted. I'm quite hesitant on making him film the movie while his danger may be at risk. I'm so sorry, Naruto."

"He better be here by tomorrow, Kakashi, or else I'm ending the contract."

"Yes, I understand that, Naruto. Thank you for the consideration."

Sasuke stood up as soon as Kakashi exited the room. His band mates then came in, seeing that the raven was up and about. Karin ran to the diva, hugging his waist and expressing her relief. However, Sasuke pushed her aside, causing her to fall on the couch. The diva walked through Suigetsu and Jugo, not even saying a word to them.

"Sasuke, are you alright now?" Jugo asked as the raven passed by him

"I'm just going out for some fresh air. Just ask someone to lock up will you?" The raven said, nonchalantly

He walked out of the studio, calling the valet to pick his car up. As soon as he reached the entrance, his car was already waiting for him. The raven got in and drove as fast as he can, back to the sanctuary of his flat. His memories were triggered, causing him some flashbacks. He hated the feeling, and he wanted it to go away. Sasuke knew that resorting to his favorite drug may be fatal to his health, but right now, he needs to numb the sinking feeling inside of him.

"Kakashi shouldn't have opened up that topic… He shouldn't!"

Sasuke gripped his steering wheel tight, enough to drain the color in his palms. He dug his feet on the accelerator, drifting to park his car in the basement parking. Quickly, he got off the car and walked to the elevator, heading straight for his haven. As soon as he reached it, he locked himself up and closed all the windows, got the vials and a new syringe. He then turned on the radio, trying to deafen the annoying sound of silence that filled the room.

"And here it is. One of Hawk's greatest hits, Locking in a Cage. This is a request by the fans of Hawk. Enjoy." The DJ announced.

"_**I wanna be locked in a cage  
I wanna be strapped in a chair (Hey, Hey)  
I wanna be where you are  
If my insanity comes (Hey, Hey, Hey)  
Wrapped up inside you **_

_**I wanna break my legs  
In case of thought to escape (Hey, Hey)  
Keep the hammer out of my reach  
If my pounding impulse comes (Hey, Hey, Hey)  
Wrapped up inside Your arms....  
Locked up inside You…" **_

Sasuke listened to his voice and his band play the music. It was dark, and it did reflect Sasuke's heart. The raven increased the volume, wanting it to sink in him more, as he prepared his drugs. With the heroin-filled syringe in hand, he pricked his skin with a needle, eyeballing the exact spot where his vein pulsed. After he emptied the contents, he got another vial and filled it with another dose of heroin. He jabbed the needle again, just beside the spot where he previously administered his shot. He has never given himself a second dose of heroin before, and clearly the effects are kicking in.

Black blur surrounded the room, along with it swirling in front of his eyes. Sasuke tried to push himself up and sit on the couch, but his muscles felt so weak. He slumped down on the floor, catching his breath as his eyelids were getting heavier. It wasn't long before his body had given in, succumbing to sleep. He prayed that with the two doses, he'll forget. He'll forget everything that happened five years ago, buried along with the corpses that rainy night.

'_Too much blood… Too much screaming… Sadistic smile… Bloodshot eyes… I'm going crazy… I want to forget… I want to forget…_'

* * *

The next day, Naruto paced back and forth, waiting for his co-star to show up. His hair was already done, his make-up applied and he was already in his black tux. Frankly, he was ready to shoot. He looked at his wrist watch. It was already 10:00 A.M. Filming was suppose to start half an hour ago. Kiba, who was happily reading the script, tugged the tail of Naruto's suit, causing the blonde to stop on his tracks.

"What?" Naruto fumed

"Chill, Naruto. You're going to tire yourself if you keep walking back and forth like that…" Kiba said, still not taking his eyes of the written material in his hands

"That's not it, Kiba. What if this… What's his name again?"

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah… The teme, not show up and bail on me again. I turned down three modeling jobs just to fit this shooting for the day, and he just leaves me hanging like this? Oh… I swear… If that teme doesn't show up today, Kakashi and Tsunade-baachan will be in a lot of trouble!"

Naruto was about to walk out, when the doors of the set opened, revealing the silver-haired man the blonde met with and an unknown raven following behind him. Naruto approached the pair, eyeing the older man before setting his eyes on the boy behind him. The blonde winced and scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Who's this, Kakashi?" Naruto asked arrogantly

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. He's the one who is going to star with you." Kakashi said, pushing the raven up front to meet the blonde.

"He's not much of a beauty, now, is he?" The blonde mocked. "You must be kidding me when you said he's the most handsome of the group."

"Watch your mouth, dobe! I'm not in the mood." The raven growled

"So am I, teme!" Naruto barked back.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Let's just start now…" Naruto said, finishing the argument.

"This is going to be a long day…" Kakashi said, covering his eyes with his hand and sighing out loud as he watched the two co-stars fight with gritted teeth.

* * *

The title of the song is "Locked In a Cage" by Skillet

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Where are my reviews????  
**


	4. Lips of an Angel

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

I thought this story is going to be a hiatus for a while... But then, I got in the mood to write a chapter. Hopefully, you review them so I could keep writing. Ja ne. :D

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes look up the center stage as the deep mellow voice surrounded the whole bar. He was just about to head out when he heard the angelic voice resounded through his ears. The smooth voice along with the superb background music blended so well that he felt that he was about to be sucked in by the music. He turned his heel, walking to where the singer was. Awe-stricken, he sat down at the table directly across the mysterious performer.

"_**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
**_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel"**_

The singer, who was also the lead guitarist, finally struck the notes, making the electric instrument cry. He watched closely, not breaking his eye contact with the astonishing musician. He didn't miss a single detail – the fluidity of the play, the preciseness of the notes, the passion of the said performer. He felt as though his breath was caught in his throat.

"_**It's really good to hear your voice****  
Sayin' my name it sounds so sweet  
Comin' from the lips of an angel  
Hearin' those words  
It makes me weak  
**_

_**And I  
Never want to say goodbye  
But, girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

Never want to say goodbye  
But, girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel"

The blue eyed spectator stood up, still moved by the elegant performance. The singer closed both eyes, pouring everything in the song that was rendered. Everyone in the bar stood silent, struck by the elegance and power of the performance. As the song was brought to a close, colors clashed as azure met with obsidian. The final line was sung, without even breaking the contact the two had.

"_**Honey why you calling me so late?"**_

"AND CUT!" A voice from afar said. "We got it! Good job you two!"

"Alright… Take five everyone!" Tsunade said, clapping her hands. "We'll resume this in the afternoon. Go for your lunch break or something…"

"Ugh… Someone give me an iPod… I thought my ears are going to bleed with that horrible song…" Naruto exclaimed, walking away from the set

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he clenched his guitar, threatening to break the neck. Kakashi then walked to the fuming raven, patting his shoulder while trying to pry the younger boy's hands off the poor instrument. The raven closed his eyes, trying to put out the fire ignited by the blonde. He counted to himself, and soon, his anger subsided. He flicked his eyes open and jabbed the guitar to his manager.

"I knew this is a bad idea, Kakashi" Sasuke said flatly "Fuck… And I have to act… _comfortably_… With _him_… That dumb blonde!"

"Now, now Sasuke… You have to admit… He was pretty good. You should have seen the take. Karin was threatening to scream! She was so moved by his performance."

"You got that right, manager!" Karin said, skipping to the both of them. "Man, he was so hot! It's like he's so immersed in the role it's as if it's real! Oh man… Now I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it."

"He did nothing but look at me! What's so hard about that?" Sasuke then ran a hand through his hair and breathed out loudly. "Forget it. I'm going to me dressing room. Call me if the shoot's about to begin."

"Sasuke? How about lunch?" Karin asked as the raven walked away

"Not hungry." He replied nonchalantly

"Oh boy… What am I going to do with him?" Kakashi mused, rubbing his temples.

* * *

"You've got to admit Naruto… That Sasuke is a good even if he doesn't have his band to back him up." Kiba said as he watched the blonde chomp down his third bowl of pork miso ramen

"I don't give a damn, Kiba… He could breathe fire for all I care."

"He had a great voice you know. I bet everyone in the agency would want to be you…"

"Oh yeah! Why don't you switch with me then?" The blonde argued

"Exclusively for modeling… Remember?"

Naruto slumped back on his chair. He wanted to do the job. He also knew that it was going to pay well. But then, he just didn't like his co-star. Everyone could say that Naruto is the loudest and most cheerful person in the whole agency. But, to be paired with someone so stoic, unsociable and downright dark like the damned Uchiha, Naruto didn't get it. Was it punishment for being such a good actor?

"Honestly, Naruto… How could you hate someone you have just met for like three hours?"

"He's a bastard… That's why…"

"But you have to bear with him…He's your co-star… Plus you're shooting an AV film… It will look bad if you're shooting a bed scene and you're just punching the lights out of him, no?" Kiba said as he shook his head

"Whatever… Come on… Tsunade-baachan's supervising the whole thing. I don't want to be scolded by her if we're late…"

The brunette just shrugged as Naruto stood up, leaving some money to pay for their lunches plus a generous tip. As they walked back to the studio, people started running about as if in panic. Naruto tried to ignore it, but as he saw Kakashi by the set door with his face in pure panic, the blonde began to worry. Tsunade then approached the silver haired man, but he just shook his head. Curiously, Naruto walked up to the two adults.

"Hey… What's up?"

"Sasuke… He's missing…" Kakashi said, with worry laced in his voice.

"What?" The blonde gritted

"He told us that he was going in his dressing room. But when Karin went to bring some food for him, he was not there… He left his phone in the room, so we're guessing he's still somewhere near. He never leaves without his phone. It's his only way to call his chauffer."

"Fuck… Any idea where the bastard could be?"

"He could be anywhere… He likes to be alone…"

"I think I have a pretty good idea as to where that teme is… I'll be right back…"

Naruto then ran away from them, with Kiba hollering his name. The blonde was a bit irritated with the way his co-star was acting. Not only was he a bastard, but he was a selfish no good brat. He ran to the elevator, punching the top most button. Naruto waited as he zoomed up the building. As the doors swung open, there revealed the raven, sitting by the ledge with a cigarette stick in hand and a bottle of tequila on the other. The blonde's brows creased his forehead, his fists balled and his teeth clenched tight.

"Oi teme!" Naruto screamed. "What do you think you are doing, lounging by the rooftop like this?"

But, despite of Naruto's call, the raven just shrugged his shoulders and drank the last bit of tequila before tossing the bottle down the building, not even caring whether it would hit someone or not. Sasuke then placed the cigarette between his lips, inhaling some of the smoke before retrieving it and blowing off some air, finishing the stick in no more than three puffs.

"Don't just ignore me, teme! We have a shoot to take…"

"It's not like I wanted to do that… Shoot it yourself…" Sasuke replied arrogantly.

"What's your problem, teme?"

"I've got a lot of problems, bastard! You don't know how it is to be me--"

"Oh! I'm _sorry_ Sasuke-_sama_! Maybe being a diva is so hard… Getting all you want at your whim! Well, newsflash! Other people's lives are harder than you…" Naruto said in pure sarcasm

But, before Sasuke could even reply, Naruto grabbed the raven by his collar and dragged him to the elevator. The blonde was a lot stronger, so despite Sasuke's attempts to be free, it was futile. As the doors of the elevator opened, Naruto then pushed him in following not far behind. Both of the boys waited as the elevator took them to their destination. Sasuke was murmuring curses under his breath, but Naruto paid no mind. The doors then slid open, and Naruto forcefully pushed the raven out. He dragged Sasuke across the hall, and everybody that saw stopped and just stood to look at them. When Kakashi and Tsunade saw Naruto retrieve the missing raven, they were able to breathe and relief washed over them.

"Oh my God, Sasuke! Where have you been? We were worried sick!" Karin said, hugging the raven

"Get away from me, bitch!" Sasuke said, releasing Karin's grip from his neck. Karin, who was in the verge of tears, stepped back. She sensed the hostility and anger the raven was emmiting

"TEME!" Naruto bellowed, hitting Sasuke at the back of the head. "That is not the way to treat a woman… Apologize to her!"

"Punk! I'm sick of you telling me what to do! Can't you just leave me alone?" Sasuke spat back

"If you're someone I didn't know I'll back down… But we have a film to finish. And no matter how much I hate you, I'll bear it. Because you are my co-star and I can't act with someone I am not in harmony with." Naruto said as the raven looked at him with eyes wide open. "I just hope you realize that because of your selfishness a lot of people are worried about you. You made people run around in panic, looking for you while you just sit there, smoking and drinking alcohol. What were you thinking?"

"You don't have the right to lecture me like that… You don't know what I have been through…" Sasuke replied, his voice dangerously low

"For a 21-year old, you're acting like a child… From where we stand, looks like I am more mature than you…"

"For you, life is a breeze… Try stepping into my shoes, dobe… And you'll fully understand what hell means…"

"I didn't say my life is a breeze… Life is a real bitch actually… It's just how you face it." Naruto said. He breathed out, and then finally walking into the set. "Try living my life then. Maybe you'll understand what I mean…"

As the blonde disappeared into the set, the raven was left dumb folded and in lost of words. Kakashi and Karin were surprised with the speech Naruto had made. Somehow, he had managed to fight back the all mighty Uchiha Sasuke that none of them could control. Tsunade, who was also watching as Naruto blow of steam, just smiled to herself. She crossed her arms and followed the blonde with her eyes.

"That brat… When did he grow up to be like that?" She said to herself. "You could learn a thing or two from him, Uchiha…"

"There's nothing special about him…" He retorted

"Oh… But there is… Eventually, you'll see what I mean…"

**

* * *

A/N:**

**AV- **adult video

The title of the song is "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**


	5. Given Up

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D  
**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

* * *

"How dare that brat tell me off like that?!?"

Sasuke said to himself as he grabbed a plate from his side, throwing and hitting the wall of his bedroom. Channeling his anger, he threw a few more, ruining some of his high class China. Two piles had already been gone, but his fury still hasn't subsided. It was then that Sasuke stopped and decided to try a different method. He lazily walked across his carpeted floor retrieving two packs of cigarettes from his bedside drawer. He also took three vials of his favorite heroin and a syringe and retrieved a bottle of brandy from his mini-fridge.

"_He doesn't know a thing about me!"_ Sasuke mused, opening the bottle and drinking the alcohol _"He hasn't lived my life! He doesn't know about the pain I've been through! Fuck that blonde!"_

Sasuke slumped on his bed and lit a cigarette. With a deep breath, he almost finished half of the stick. He got the syringe and immediately opened a vial of heroin. Eyeballing a vein, the raven pierced his skin, emptying the tube of its contents. He hissed, releasing some air as the liquid started traveling through his bloodstream. His tolerance for the drug has indeed increased. A syringe full will not suffice his hunger. He grabbed the second vial, emptying it and again injecting it into his body. The second shot was enough to make him light headed, but to Sasuke, it wouldn't do. He finished his cigarette, threw the butt in an ashtray and lighted a brand new stick. He inhaled deeply, finishing the stick in two puffs. Afterwards, he got to the third vial of heroin. Sasuke did have second thoughts about pushing his limit, but, as flashbacks from earlier came back to him, the third shot came down with just a blink of an eye.

"You don't have the right… You don't know me…"

Sasuke chanted in a low voice. His vision swirled right in front of him. But, it wasn't enough for the raven. He finished the rest of the brandy in one sitting and tossed the bottles to the side. By now, his body had begun to feel heavy. He slumped on his bed, reaching out for another stick of cigarette. But, just as he was lighting it, his shaky hands caused him to drop the lighter. His sheets immediately caught fire and so did the wooden table that was just beside him. He managed to stand up and walk away but the flames were starting to dance in front of him. His legs stood steady and he was just too weak to move. All he could do was reach for his phone and call the first person he could contact.

"Yo, Sasuke…" The other line answered

"Kakashi… Fire… Help…" It was all that Sasuke could ever say before he fully passed out

"OI! SASUKE! WHAT FIRE?!? OI! ANSWER ME! SASUKE!!!"

* * *

After Sasuke had called him, he instantly thought that the younger boy may be in danger. Almost automatically, he drove to Sasuke's flat. There, he saw a few fire trucks around the building and black smoke coming from of the rooms. He tried to get in the scene to find the raven, but he saw one of the firemen bring him out from the fire. Immediately, he took custody of the younger boy, driving him to his own home as to not to encounter the media in case they decide to cover the incident.

"Mataku… What am I _really _going to do with you?" Kakashi said as he looked over the sleeping raven that was now in his own house, lying on his bed. "And now, I'm supposed to take care of this stupid brat..."

Just as he was about to sulk, an idea crept into his mind that made him smirk in glee. He grabbed his phone and did the necessary phone calls. He was lucky since the other party had agreed to his proposal and conditions. After his successful tender, he treated the raven's wounds and cuts before cleaning him up. He lent Sasuke some fresh clothes before leaving him to his sleep, for it was the last day that Sasuke would ever be spending freely.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke woke up, only to find himself in a foreign bedroom. He found that his arms were bandaged up and his was wearing clothes that were a size bigger than his. He tried to stand up, but the pain in his head screamed and begged for him to stay still. Despite that, he held his head and managed to sit up. The door suddenly opened, revealing a silver haired man holding a tray filled with food. Sasuke frowned at the sight of this, but his stomach did growl at the mere aroma of food.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Kakashi teased.

"Fuck off, Kakashi…" Sasuke retorted, rubbing his temples to ease the wailing pain in his head

"My, my… You really are a B Blood Type, waking up with a bad temper… (1)"

"Shut it and give me the food…"

"Hai, hai… Sasuke-sama…"

With this, the silver haired man just shrugged set the tray in front of the raven. Although scrabbled eggs with toast weren't the type of food he'd eat when his head was throbbing like crazy, he munched it down in records time. It was food after all and his stomach was asking for it. Kakashi blinked at Sasuke as he finished everything he prepared. He then got the tray and set it on the bed side table before he sat down and locked his eyes on the younger boy.

"I think I deserve an explanation as to what happened yesterday…"

"My flat was in fire. Period." Sasuke's arrogant reply came

"I know your unit caught fire, but the question it why. What were you doing? And why did you pass out?"

"I just inhaled too much smoke… Give me a break… At least I'm still alive."

"True. In any case, now that you're a homeless mutt, I guess you will be under my whim."

"So?"

"I decide as to where you will live next."

"Whatever…"

"Anyway, go and take a shower. We need to head to the set in thirty minutes."

"What makes you think that I'd go back there and face that stupid Golden Retriever?" Sasuke said, crossing his arms

"G-Golden Retriever?"

"Yeah… With the blonde hair and whisker marks… Yeah, he's a Golden Retriever! But… I guess that Golden Retrievers are smart dogs… That blonde is the dumbest one I've ever met…"

Kakashi felt his eyes twitch, watching Sasuke speak to himself like that. But then he smiled to himself. Just two days with the blonde and he managed to make the unsociable raven like this. The blonde really showed Kakashi some firsts. Naruto was the first one to stand up to Sasuke and he was the first one who made the raven actually think of someone longer than 24 hours. Then, he suddenly remembered what Tsunade had said the day before.

"Something special about Naruto…. Huh?"

He just shrugged his shoulders at the thought. Kakashi rummaged through his closet, looking for some clothes the he had outgrown. After he found a decent pair of jeans and a shirt, he set in on the feet of the bed. The silver haired man eyed the raven, pointing to the shower. Sasuke didn't really have much of a choice. Lazily, the younger boy half dragged himself as he entered the shower. Again, he couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought of Sasuke's childish comment about Naruto. He did want to see what would happen to the two of them. And most importantly, he wanted to see how Sasuke would act after spending some time with the blonde. It was a good idea to do the movie after all, and he was glad he had made the decision to do so.

"We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes…" Kakashi shouted before exiting the room.

* * *

"Oi… Naruto! You heard what happened?" Kiba asked as he ran through the pages of the newly released magazine

"What?"

"I heard some of the girls gossiping. They said that Sasuke's flat caught fire last night. Looks like it's been burned to a crisp…"

"Man… That stinks… I almost feel sorry for him…" Naruto said as he finished reading through the script and reviewing some of his lines

"That's not all… You see, since he's homeless, he's--"

Kiba was suddenly cut short when Naruto's dressing room door opened, revealing his makeup artist call him. Kiba rolled his eyes as he watched the blonde go. The most interesting part of his story wasn't out yet. He wanted to see the reaction in Naruto's face when he tells the latest scoop. Naruto did promise the he'll listen to Kiba's story despite it being about Sasuke. So, it was fine by him.

Kiba followed the blonde after a few minutes. They were still working on the same set since they weren't able to shoot after Naruto's and Sasuke's confrontation. Since he was free that day, he opted to watch Naruto's shoot. He was there for two reasons. One, it was an Icha Icha Tactics shooting. No fan in the right mind would want to miss the chance for first peek. And second, he was there just in case things get heated up between the two. They were beginning to get into each other's throats. It wasn't long before they start hitting each other. It was a necessary precautionary measure.

'_But I still prefer reason number one.'_ Kiba said, smiling to himself

"Naruto!!!!!!" Tsunade's voice boomed throughout the whole set.

"Yikes…" Naruto squeaked

"What did you do now?" Kiba mouthed, but the blonde just shrugged his shoulders

"Ah, there you are… Come into my office after that… We have something to discuss…" Tsunade approached the blonde, flicking him on the forehead before heading out.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked, but Naruto was at lost of words.

* * *

"_**I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared**_

_**I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow somewhere  
And no one cares**_

I'm my own worst enemy

_**I've given up  
I'm sick of living  
Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me"**_

"Oh… Is that a new song, Sasuke?" Kakashi looked sideways at the singing raven while he drove.

"Yeah… It's not final and I'm still working on it… But it's looking good."

"Isn't it a bit… dark?" Kakashi asked, a hint of worry in his voice

"Are you my manager or not? I've been writing these kinds of songs and you're not used to it yet?"

"It's just that… Your songs are getting darker and darker than usual… Try writing songs of the different genre… Or try writing in Japanese…"

"Not my turf…" Sasuke said, killing the topic

"Tsunade-sama told me that she needs to talk to you before you start shooting. So you should go straight to her office first."

Sasuke heard Kakashi, but chose to ignore him. As soon as they arrived, Sasuke got out of Kakashi's car and headed for the building. One of Tsunade's secretaries was already by the entrance waiting for his arrival. She escorted the raven to the elevator, inputting the code before leaving him. Sasuke waited and finally, the two doors opened. He walked the long hall, spotting the biggest door which he presumed to be Tsunade's. He knocked before opening the door and letting himself in.

"Oh, Sasuke… Good, you're here. Sit down."

Sasuke took a seat on one of the chairs facing the desk. He was surprised when he looked to the person beside him – none other than Naruto, all made up and waiting patiently in his seat. The two looked at each other. Obsidian orbs bore into the cerulean ones and vice versa. If looks could kill, both of them would definitely be dead. It was Tsunade that broke their contact and stopped them from doing anything.

"So, it came to my attention that Sasuke's unit had caught fire and is now inappropriate for you to live in. Is that correct?" Tsunade began

"Yeah, what about it?" Sasuke asked arrogantly

"Since you are now under our agency, we shall provide your accommodations while you wait for your previous home to be fixed."

"I don't see why I'm here, baachan…" Naruto butted in

"Shut up, Naruto… I was going there." Tsunade replied. "Sadly, we don't have any vacancies in our Condominium building. However, there is one who is residing in a 2 Bedroom house just near the studio. I suppose you could share it with him…"

"Oh fuck… Don't tell me…" Naruto stared wide-eyed at Tsunade and then at the raven

"Yes… From now on… Uchiha Sasuke… You will be living with Uzumaki Naruto."

"WHAT?!?" Both said in unison.

**

* * *

A/N:**

(1) It's from Ouran HSHC. Kyouya and Hani/Hunny/Honey are both Type B and they wake up in a really bad fit. I just had fun with it because I was watching Ouran while I was writing this.

The title of the song is "Given Up" by Linkin Park

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	6. Open Wounds

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

Sorry for the long wait... :D

* * *

"_Are you trying to torture me, baa-chan? I've been one of the best in this agency… All of my movies raked money from opening night… All the pictures I took were up in billboards all over Japan! So why is it that you're punishing me?" Naruto whined as the news was broken out to the pair. "I'm not under any circumstances sharing my beloved house with someone like… _HIM!_"_

"_Naruto… I don't care how much you bark or blabber… Uchiha Sasuke will move in your house… Effective __immediately__… Now get out of my office and start working!" Tsunade answered firmly_

"_I'm telling Jiraiya-ojisan that you're tormenting me!!!!" The blonde crossed his arms, sticking his tongue out_

"_Try twisting the story and you'll find yourself in a much tighter fit!" Tsunade eyed the blonde, her golden eyes throwing invisible daggers to the younger boy, making him stop_

"_He-he can move in this afternoon…" The blonde said, trembling_

"_Very good." Tsunade smiled in victory_

Cerulean orbs looked secretly to his right. He was in his home. Check. He was sitting on his leather couch. Check. There was a person beside him. Check. And that person just happened to be the one that was getting in his nerves lately, Sasuke. Check. Even though he repeated the simple checklist in his mind, he still can't find the logic on why they were roomed together. There is clearly some hostility between them. Everyone in the studio with eyes could see that. But, the gracious hand destiny found her way to intervene and now brining them together under one roof. And surprisingly, for the first time, their minds were traveling on the same wavelength.

"_Why do I have to live with a Golden Retriever?" _Sasuke mused as he sat on the farthest right of the couch, popping a cigarette in his mouth before crossing his legs and arms

"_Of all the places Tsunade-baachan decided, it has to be my house… Great. Does she have any more surprises I must look forward to?"_

"ARGH!!!!!" The blonde suddenly exclaimed, pulling his hair by the roots. "Why the hell do you have to move in with me? I mean we don't get along… Everyone can see that… And well, you get in my nerves… And just seeing you really make my blood boil…"

Sasuke shrugged, looking at the blonde for a brief moment before resuming on his cigarette. He wondered to himself how the blonde could mumble and whine nonstop under his breath. Indeed, he was quite… scratch that… he is enraged about the arrangements that was made. But there was just nothing that he can do. He tried to call Kakashi several times the past hour, but it seems that the band manager is avoiding his calls. He sighed loudly, his forehead creased and his brows met in the middle.

"SHUT. UP." Sasuke finally said. "Close you fucking pie hole… You're giving me a migraine…"

"How dare you tell me off like that? This is my house. My rules." Naruto then reached out to the cigarette between Sasuke's lips. "And rule number one… No smoking!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"I am now!"

"I'm out of here!" Sasuke finally said, standing up from where he was and heading to the door.

"Hey… Hey teme! Don't just leave…"

But it was too late. Sasuke had already slammed his door shut. Naruto just breathed out and slumped back on the couch. He then lay down, resting his head on a pillow while massaging his temples, trying to prevent the growing headache from developing. He breathed loudly and closed his eyes, trying to lull himself to sleep and hoping that after his nap the nightmare would be over.

"God… Why are you punishing me?"

* * *

"Karin…" Sasuke said as he dug the phone on his ear. "I'm free today. You think we can do a gig somewhere?"

"Are you sure? Doesn't the filming take much of your time? It's ok if we don't do live shows… The film you're doing is for Hawk anyway…"

"Listen you bitch… I want to do a gig tonight. Find me a place. And Pronto. Got it?" The raven snapped, screaming at the person on the other line

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke… I-I'll go and find us a place…"

Sasuke sighed loudly and slammed his phone shut. The raven wandered around. He was still in the vicinity of the blonde's area, but there was no way he's going back to that apartment. Life was already a living hell for him and living with that blonde will surely add up to that. Just as he was walking, a white Lexus LX 570 drive right beside him. Judging from the plate number, Sasuke automatically knew who it was. The raven kept walking, ignoring the SUV that was continuing to follow him. Then, his phone rang from his hands. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"It would really look stupid if I keep following you like this." The voice said from the other line

"Shut up, Kakashi… What are you doing here anyway?" The raven stopped, facing the automobile beside him.

"I'm bringing your stuff to Naruto's place. Hop in. I'm giving you a ride."

"I'm not going back to that dog house… Leave me alone…"

"Karin called me earlier… She sounded desperate looking for a place for you to have a gig… I could always have one ready… But since you don't want to get settled and go to the show, then there's nothing I can do about it."

"Fuck you and your stupid bribes…" Sasuke growled

He had no choice but to ride with the silver haired man. True to his words, around three suitcases were loaded at the back along with his two guitars, three amps and his effects pedals. Sasuke slumped to the passenger seat as his manager beamed at him. The drive was quick, since they were nearby. Kakashi stopped in front of Naruto's house, verifying the address in his PDA before stepping out. One by one, he unloaded Sasuke's things. The raven, on the other hand, preferred to stay inside the car, not moving an inch to help the older man.

"Sasuke, your highness… If you will be kind enough to help me, then we would be able to go to your gig sooner…" Kakashi said with much sarcasm in his voice.

Even with Kakashi's mocking words, Sasuke just sat still. In fact, he just whipped out a cigarette and casually lighted it, opening the window as he blew off the grey smoke. Kakashi rolled his eyes, knowing well that his car would surely stink up once again. Once the older man finished unloading the raven's luggage, he pushed the doorbell, waiting for the blonde to answer it.

"Hai hai…" Naruto opened his door, revealing his almost naked body.

The towel around his waist was the only material that was covering his lower body. Kakashi's breath seemed to have been caught in his throat. He did admit that Naruto was too young to be his type, but the blond has the most perfect body he has seen in his entire 29 years of living. His abs were perfectly defined, his muscles sculpted in every part of his body, and the huge tattoo across his stomach was the perfect finishing touch.

"Hey, Kakashi…" Naruto said, as he took the towel off his head and ran a hand on his hair.

"Was this an inconvenient time for you? I could come at another time--"

"Nah, It's ok… I just finished my shower, so it's cool. What can I do for you?"

"I brought in Sasuke's belongings… I hope you don't mind if we move it in…"

"Oh… alright… You want me to help you?"

"You sure? This is, after all, Sasuke's stuff…"

"I'm not that immature… I do hate that guy, and he does act like a kid despite him being younger than me… But seeing that he just won't move, there are a lot of things and that you'll have a problem bringing them in, then of course, I would offer my help…"

"Thank you, Naruto…"

"Don't mention it… Just wait here… I'll just grab something to wear."

Naruto ran up, slipping into a pair of boxers, board shorts and a plain white tee before running down and helping the older man. As they brought in the things, the blonde decided to know all there is about his new housemate. After all, if he was going to live with a total stranger, it was better for him to know everything about the guy. He learned not to trust someone so easily… And he learned it the hard way.

"Sasuke? Well… Even I don't know much about him…" Kakashi began as they started fixing the room. "I was his music teacher when he was around five. He also has this older brother who was about five years older than him… I got to say, that older brother of his has pure talent… However, it was Sasuke's love for music that made him the top lead singer/guitarist all over Japan…"

"Kakashi… Was Sasuke always like this? Is he always an asshole?"

"No… He's not like this before… He was the sort of person who always smiles and sing his heart because he loves the music he creates… His songs before were so full of passion and full of life. Whether it was an English or a Japanese song, it was a masterpiece…" Kakashi stared at the raven's guitars. He opened one, revealing a black Godin LG. "This was his first guitar… He never really plays with this anymore. He always plays with his Fender Stratocaster, even during practices…"

"What happened to him? I really find it impossible to believe that he was that kind of man before…"

"There was this one night… It was a rainy night when he came knocking on my door. He was drenched, crying with some cuts on his face… I don't know what happened because he really never told me anything. But the next day, I found out that his parents flew to America, leaving him behind. I suppose he was so mad and depressed about it that from that day on, he hadn't stepped foot in his own house. He shunned his heart from everyone and had a 180 degree change…"

"Why did he tell me it was hell? His life wasn't that bad…"

"I know… But I think there was something more that happed to him… I just don't know what it is…" Kakashi sighed, closing the guitar case. "Naruto… I have a favor to ask you…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I know that this may be sudden, but please… Please bring back the old Sasuke… You're the only one that can do it…"

"Kakashi… We're only bounded by a contract… After we're done with the film, we are already finished."

"Naruto… Please… You're the only one that can do it… Of all the people Sasuke knew, you're the only one that made him actually pay attention… Please…"

The blonde closed his and sighed loudly. "I won't make any promises… But I'll try…"

"Thank you, Naruto… Thank you…"

* * *

Just as Kakashi promised, Hawk was able to book a performance in one of the most famous places in Roppongi. The crowd was already chanting Hawk's name, waiting to hear the raven's silky voice. The room was still dark but a faint guitar solo was heard. The chants were growing louder. Light was starting to illuminate the band, with Sasuke playing with the string of his guitar.

"_**In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Then spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone**_

_**And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault"**_

The chorus came stronger, Sasuke pouring all his frustration and anger into the song, making it more powerful. He closed his eyes as his the lyrics poured out of his lips

"_**How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?"**_

Onyx orbs flicked opened. His sight was focused on the certain blonde that was on the furthest table who was casually drinking beer and chatting with his manager. Deep inside him, anger boiled. He hit his strings harder, almost making his fingers bleed. He had intentionally not brought a pick. He wanted his fingers to bleed and make it as an excuse not to go to the shoot the day after.

"_**Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough  
**_

_**And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault**_

_**How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?"**_

Just as the song was approaching its climax, a pair of eyes caught Sasuke's gaze. He felt numbness creep in his body and all his blood drain in him. His fingers and knees shook as he played. Even his band members have felt his uneasiness. The pair of eyes stared at him sharply. The person had a sly smile across his lips. It was the same sadistic smile he saw in his dreams.

"_**Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you****  
I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?****  
When will it end???  
**_

_**You can't stop me from falling apart  
You can't stop me from falling apart  
You can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault."**_

"_What are you doing here? Why are you here? Is it really you… Itachi?"_

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "Open Wounds" by **Skillet**

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	7. Not Ready to Make Nice

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

Sorry for the long wait... Schoolwork is really piling up.... :(

* * *

"Sasuke… You're awfully quiet… Anything bothering you?" Kakashi asked as he looked from his rear view mirror.

Sasuke was seated at the far left of the back seat, his chin rested on his palm as he looked outside the dark streets of Tokyo. The raven was indeed rendered speechless after his last song of the night. Even though Kakashi was used to his silence, Sasuke was never like that after a gig. He was never mute after playing with all his heart- may it be releasing stress or just plainly performing. Naruto, who was seated on the other end of the backseat, looked at the raven. He wasn't one who would be concerned of the other's welfare, but he was just plain curious.

"Hmm…" Sasuke just replied

"Think you can talk the shit out of him, Naruto?" Kakashi said, averting his eyes to the blonde

"He can stay mute for all I care… The more quiet he is, the less migraine I get… So basically, this is working out to be my advantage…" The blonde said, shrugging his shoulders

Naruto looked to the side. Truth was he was a bit concerned of the diva. During the start of the song, he delivered a powerful performance. But somewhere in the middle, everything changed. It was like the song was already intended for someone. Or that someone from the crowd had triggered something within the raven. Though he was seated in the far end of the club, he could easily sense the extreme uneasiness of the raven.

"Sasuke… It would be better if you tell everyone what's going on in your train of thoughts. It would make you and everyone feel better…" Kakashi said as he turned to the curb of Naruto's house, dropping the two youngsters home.

Sasuke was the first to step out of the car. With his guitar slung on his shoulder, he immediately made his way into the house. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he saw his new housemate eager to step in. But, just before Naruto walked away from Kakashi's car, the silver hair man's voice came booming in. Naruto turned around, only to find much seriousness in the older man's face.

"Naruto… I didn't know if you noticed… But Sasuke's performance suddenly dropped midway of the song…" Kakashi began

"I noticed… And I really wonder why the sudden change…" Naruto replied, leaning closer to the open car window

"I think it has something to do with his past… The past that he refuse to share with me…"

"This will be tougher than I thought… Why does he have to be so damn stubborn? Damn… If there's only a way to make him talk…" Naruto whined, scratching his head

"Sorry to make you go through this…"

"No… It's ok… He's my co-actor after all… Even though I hate him so much, I still have to help him…"

"Again… Thank you Naruto…"

The blonde stepped back as Kakashi rolled up his window and drove away. Naruto then walked up to the door, opening it for the raven and letting the other step in before he walked in and locked the door behind him. Sasuke quickly walked up to the kitchen while Naruto decided to lounge by the living room. He slumped himself on the couch before turning on the TV and surfing through the channels.

"And the latest news is just in… World famous band, Akatsuki is going on a World Tour commemorating their 15 years in the industry. Akatsuki's first stop is here in Japan. They arrived at the airport this morning and will be holding a press conference tomorrow morning." The report started. "Here we have the band's manager, Tobi. Anything you can say for us, Tobi?"

"Yeah! Look out Japan! Akatsuki's will take you by storm! It's a special request from our new guitarist, who will make his debut this world tour, Itachi! Wave to them, Itachi!" The enthusiastic masked manager said, holding the microphone in a sort-of-idiotic way

"Tobi… Please, get a hold of yourself…" The orange haired man behind him said, tugging the eager manager by his collar.

"Sorry, Pein. I'm just so hyped up!"

"And there you have it! Like what Tobi had said… We better look out for Akatsuki's 15th year concert. Tickets will be on sale starting next week. Better grab one early or there won't be any left." The reporter said, bidding goodbye with her signature wink.

Naruto's enjoyment of the news was suddenly interrupted by a loud clattering sound from the kitchen door. When the blonde turned to the direction of the noise, he saw the raven, pale as a ghost with glass shards on his feet. Naruto quickly got up and went to his side. He pulled Sasuke away from the mess before checking for any cuts or injuries. After he made sure the raven was unscathed, Naruto got the broom and swept the glass pieces.

"Mataku, teme… You scared me…" The blonde said while cleaning the floor. "What happened anyway?"

But there was no response. Sasuke just averted his head from Naruto's direction and stepped back, taking the long route and running up his room, locking himself there. The blonde was left dumb folded, following the raven with his eyes. Naruto knew that Sasuke's actions were already strange from the beginning. But, with what's currently happening, something is up… And Naruto will make sure he finds out what's happening.

_

* * *

This can't be happening… This can't be happening…_

Sasuke's thoughts rang in his head a thousand times. He already took two shots of heroin, but his adrenaline is keeping him from collapsing. He took a cigarette and popped it his mouth, lighting it and huffing the stick, half finishing it. He exhaled with pure frustration as he paced around his room. His hands were on his temple, rubbing them as the headache was starting to throb again.

_Shit, shit, shit… How can this be??? It's not true… But fuck… That can't be an illusion… _

"Sasuke…" A knock from his door came along with a familiar voice. "Are you ok?"

_Leave me alone, you stupid blonde!_

"I guess that was a stupid question to ask… Anyway… Kakashi messaged me earlier to remind us of our shoot tomorrow… We can go there together if you want… Just give me a knock on my door tomorrow morning… Right… So… Uh… Good night then…"

He heard footsteps walking away from his door. Sasuke sighed loudly as he finally slumped down on his bed with his cigarette still on his lips. Lazily, he scrunched the cigarette in his hand and threw it to the trash bin. He didn't want a repeat performance of what happened on his flat. It was not in his own house and if ever Kakshi found out he destroyed another innocent home, surely, he'd flip. And frankly, Sasuke did not want that. After throwing the cigarette, he closed his eyes, lulling himself to sleep.

_When can I find peace? Why is it that you have this effect on me? Niisan…_

_

* * *

Two boys were walking side by side with the taller one holding the smaller one by the hand. Smiles were wide across their faces. As they approached their home, their parents were by their house gate, welcoming the two in their humble abode. The smaller one suddenly fell down flat on the ground. The taller boy then kneeled down, helping the younger one on his feet. He brushed the dirt off the soiled clothes and checked for any cuts and wounds._

"_You better be careful, Sasuke." The taller boy said, standing up and lifting the smaller boy, letting him ride on his shoulder._

"_Arigatou, niisan…" Sasuke said, holding onto his brother's hair. "I want to be like you niisan when I grow up. I want to be as smart and as strong as you!"_

"_You will Sasuke… Eventually… Maybe you could even surpass me..."_

"_No… I couldn't. Niisan's the best… The best in the world!"_

_Both of them laughed as they made their way into their home. It was a picture of a perfect family. But all of a sudden, the background became dark and Sasuke found himself all alone in the black abyss. A tall figure then came out from the darkness with bloodshot eyes and a sadistic smile. The young sasuke stared wide eye in horror. He tried to run, but everywhere he went, he still saw the same image. Two arms clasped around his waist. When they pulled out, Sasuke's clothes came with it. _

"_Stop… Don't come any further…" Sasuke's young voice echoed. "Stop… Stop… STOP!!!!!"_

Onyx orbs flicked open. Cold sweat covered across his forehead and his breath came in short and strong. He sat up, resting his head on the palm of his hand. He mentally tried to calm himself down, but the loud beating of his heart kept didn't help at all. He then stood up, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and his iPod before walking to the window and sitting on its stilt. He plugged in the earphones and raised the volume on maximum.

"_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

_I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying_

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should"_

"Ugh… Karin's voice sounds horrible than usual…. Or I guess it's just me…" Sasuke said to himself as he finished the cigarette between his lips.

He glanced to the digital clock on his bedside table. As soon as he saw the flashing red neon numbers of 5:30 AM, he groaned loudly and laid back again on the plush bed. He flipped on his bed, trying to get into a comfortable position. But, no matter how much he tries to turn, he just couldn't go back to sleep. Finally, he decided to get up and take a cold shower. But just as he was about to get in, a loud knock on the front door stopped him from his tracks. When Sasuke opened it, he stared at the person and immediately slammed the door shut.

"Well, that was rude…." The person said, opening the door and letting himself in. Sasuke, however, just went straight to the refrigerator and rummaged for some breakfast in it.

"I just got an awesome deal for you!" Kakashi said, smiling as he slumped down on the couch. "I asked Akatsuki if Hawk can play alongside them in their concert. And well, they agreed! Sweet isn't it? Damn… They have the biggest band I have ever seen. There's the lead guitarist Itachi and Kisame, their drummers Deidara and Sasori, their bassist Kakuzu and Hidan, their keyboardist/DJ Zetsu and their vocals Pein and Konan…"

But, even if the silver haired man was blabbing nonstop, Sasuke's hearing seemed to have gone down the drain. He couldn't hear anything let alone focus on anything. His mind suddenly went blank – like everything was being sucked up into a black hole.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you alright? Why are you so damn pale?" Kakashi asked. "Answer me, Sasuke!!!"

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "Not Ready to Make Nice" by **Dixie Chicks  
**

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	8. Falling Inside the Black

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

Enjoy the fic! :D

* * *

"Your little brother… What's his name?" Pein asked as the whole Akatsuki lounged in the hotel room provided for them.

"Sasuke." Itachi replied.

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…"

"You've been asking about him for the past week. Why so interested in him, Pein? He's _just_ my little brother. Not a threat to us at all…"

"I know that, Itachi… I am interested in him because he _is_ your little brother. But remember. You asked to join Akatsuki on the grounds that we'll play in Japan. And, I overheard Tobi on the phone yesterday. They were making a deal with Hawk to play alongside with us. I just wondered if it was on your request that Tobi did that."

"No… I didn't have anything to do with that… It was purely on the side of Hawk." Itachi said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders

"Or is it that you know Hawk will take advantage of this deal and you know that you don't have to do anything to make them come to you?"

"Stop over thinking, Pein. Enjoy the tour. I am here to have fun after all." Itachi merely killed the conversation, walking away and disappearing into the bedroom

Pein, however, just followed Itachi with his eyes. From the start, he had felt Itachi's dark aura lurking around him. He knew that Itachi didn't just join Akatsuki for the sake of being in a band. He knew that the Uchiha was up to something. He just didn't know what.

_Uchiha Itachi… Just what is going in that little mind of yours?  
_

* * *

"CUT!" The director shouted after their thirty fifth shoot.

Sasuke couldn't just focus on the scene before him. Naruto, who was acting across the brunet, was getting more and more concerned. They were after all, doing an intimate scene and doing it with a clouded mind would surely produce poor results. Kakashi pulled out Sasuke off the set and half-pushed him to his dressing room. The silver haired man locked the door behind him, providing privacy for the both of them. Sasuke just sat on his chair, staring blankly onto God-knows-where.

"Sasuke… What's happening to you? I know you don't like Naruto that much. But, your acting wasn't this bad before. What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, so piss off!" Sasuke fought, turning his chair away from the direction of Kakashi.

"Look here… I know something is dead wrong…" Kakashi said, walking to the raven and turning the chair, forcing Sasuke to look at him. "I know there is… Why won't you tell me?"

"You don't understand, Kakashi…" Sasuke said, averting his gaze from the bearing raven orbs of his manager

"Then explain to me. How can I understand if you're not telling me what's going on with you? Remember, I am more than your manager, Sasuke… I'm also your friend…"

"Even if you say that you are my friend, I doubt that you'll understand what I am going through." Sasuke replied. "No one will. Not even you…"

Dead air floated around them as Kakashi looked at the younger boy with intense eyes. He knew something was wrong with Sasuke. And even though Sasuke was desperately trying to hide it, Kakashi could read the younger boy's body language so well. Just as when Kakashi was about to speak, a knock on the door interrupted him. The door swung open, and golden tresses poked through the small opening.

"Sasuke?" The blonde asked. "Oh… Uh… Sorry…. I think I interrupted something. I'll come back later."

"No, no, no…. Come in, Naruto." Kakashi said, walking to the door and opening it for the blonde

Naruto stepped in, still cautious because he also felt the heavy air in the rom. Kakashi rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder, as if telling him 'I'll-leave-the-rest-to-you.' The blonde understood the action. He nodded his head as the older man smiled weakly and walked out of the room, leaving the two youngsters by themselves. Naruto studied the raven intently with his cerulean orbs, as if seeing himself in the Sasuke's figure. He approached the sulking teen, dragging a chair and positioning it beside Sasuke. Lazily, he sat on it while he thought of something good to say.

"Go away, you stupid blonde. I know you're going to lecture me about this and that. Save it, alright? I'm tired of being bombarded by sermons like that."

"In times like these, a person needs a friend to listen to him, not someone who would prejudge him and tell him that everything that he does is wrong. He needs someone just to be with him, to provide comfort even with just his presence and the silence that envelopes them." Naruto said, looking up at the bright fluorescent light. "Well, that's what I believe." He finished, finally looking at Sasuke, awaiting his response.

"You're not going to start blabbing about life's values and stuff?" Sasuke asked, bewildered by the sudden change of approach by the blonde

"Yeah… Well, I realized that what I said or did before was wrong. I forgot what it felt like when people judge and say stuff to you like they understood you well. It happened to me, and I guess I just did that to you. I'm not saying that I understand you and all. Honestly, I barely know you. But, what I do know is that feeling you're having. It's hard to explain. But I assure you. I know."

"What are you trying to say, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked, still not lowering his defenses

"We started in the wrong foot. What do you say we start over again?" Naruto said, standing up and stretching his hand. "Uzumaki Naruto, 19 years old, model and actor under Konoha Productions."

Sasuke blinked a few times while looking at the hand extended before him. He had to admit that he was surprised by the sudden change of heart by the blonde. But deep inside him, he genuinely felt that this person in front of him might be able to relieve some of the pain he's feeling. He smirked and shook Naruto's hand. He stood up, still not letting go of the blonde's hand. Obsidian clashed with cerulean as both boys studied each other's features.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, 21 years old, leader, lead guitarist and vocalist of Hawk."

"Friends?" Naruto asked as he released his grip from the raven.

"Don't push it that far yet, dobe."

"Acquaintance then?"

"Close, but not quite."

"I guess I'll have to settle there. Acquaintances then… for now."

Just outside the door, Kakashi was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, listening to the conversation of the two. He smiled inwardly to himself. He was right choosing the blonde to do the job of helping Sasuke out of the dark shell the raven had created. The blonde had an incredible amount of charisma that no one else could match because it was enough to somehow penetrate the thick wall Sasuke had put up.

_All in due time… Please Naruto… I don't want Sasuke to be swallowed by darkness… Help him into the light. You're his only hope._

* * *

"Thanks for taking my offer earlier. I'm sorry I scared you like that…" The blonde said as he took a seat on the plush bed of the set.

"No… It's alright. I just have a lot going in my mind." The raven replied, still holding onto his guitar, standing by the corner of the room.

"What was it you said you name was?"

"Sasuke, sir…"

"It's Naruto… Well, Sasuke. Don't just stand there like an ornament. Come, sit down." Naruto said, patting the spot beside him, reaching out to his bedside table to get his half filled glass of brandy. "Don't worry… I don't bite."

Sasuke took his seat beside the blonde. Sasuke, the raven's character, was supposed to find him attractive. But, for some reason, even the real Sasuke is starting to have the hots for the said blonde. It was only now that he had the chance to look at the blonde intently and study every single detail on him. He was sporting a pure black tux, which were in pure contrast with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He also noticed that there were light whisker marks on his cheek. He did find it very, very attractive. It's as if it had given the blonde a deadlier edge. He gulped hard, trying to shrug off the thoughts that were starting to creep into his mind.

"Sasuke, your line…" Naruto whispered

"Oh… Uh… Why did you bring me here, Naruto, sir?"

Naruto then chuckled. "Drop the sir. Anyway, I'll be frank with you. I find you very attractive. Earlier when you were singing, I just can't help but be awed by your performance."

Naruto stood up, making his way to the Sasuke, who was still standing on the same spot the past five minutes. The blonde walked closer and closer, finally closing the gap between them. Naruto pinned Sasuke's head, looking at him with intense eyes. Sasuke tried to avert his eyes from the piercing blue orbs, but Naruto kept his head still with just a finger. He smiled as he rested his forehead on the raven's.

"I want you… Just this once…"

Naruto inched in and kissed Sasuke's lips. The kiss was a bit passive, so, the blonde pulled Sasuke closer, deepening the kiss. Naruto's hand snaked into the raven's shirt, feeling the rippling of the muscles under his fingertips. But, just as the tempo was rising, Sasuke pulled out and held his head. Inside the raven's mind, thoughts were starting to flood. Thoughts of _that_ night was starting to play and at an incredible rate to boot. Naruto tried to shake him, but when he saw how unfocused Sasuke's eyes were, he started to panic.

"Kakashi! Get Kakashi and fast!" Naruto bellowed to the crew. "And you, kill the camera. NOW!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven. Sasuke was shaking uncontrollably while mumbling words that no one can understand. The blonde tried to coo him, but his efforts were futile. Meanwhile, Kakashi pushed his way in through the crew that was circling the two leads. When the silver haired man saw the state Sasuke was in, he immediately dragged the two out of the set and into his car, driving fast to the blonde's home.

Silence enveloped the three. Sasuke stopped, but he was still as fragile as he was back in the set. Naruto, however, kept his arms around him, as if acting as his security blanket. Kakashi stopped in front of the blonde's house and helped the two in. Naruto helped Sasuke to his room, tucking him in and waiting for him to fall asleep before he went down and rejoined Kakashi. Naruto first went to the kitchen to get something for Kakashi before he proceeded to the living room. He smiled weakly as he set the drink down before he slumped on the couch across Kakashi. Worry was painted all over the older man's face. And even though Kakashi won't say it, he knew that it was the raven that he's thinking about.

"What happened earlier, Naruto?" Kakashi said, rubbing his temples

"I don't really know. We did that scene for the fortieth time and it was only the last one that he acted so strangely. Well, it was the only part that I get to actually kiss him… You think the kiss triggered something within Sasuke?"

"I want to find out myself."

"Ne, Kakashi… Did something happen to him in the past? Something very traumatic…"

"You remember the night I told you before? The night that Sasuke came to me? I think it has a connection with this…"

"I might be imagining this… But usually, it the scripts that I had played before, a kiss usually triggers flashback to those who were victims of rape. It always starts with a kiss and then touch."

"You think he was raped?"

"Just a speculation. And besides, I don't have a strong basis. It's only scripts that I have read, not psychology books." Naruto sat quietly, before closing his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, Kakashi. I will find out what happened to him. You can leave it to me."

"Thank you, Naruto… I really, really owe you…"

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes. He was again woken up by the same dream that he feared of having once again. It has been years since he was haunted by that dream. He knew the kiss that Naruto gave was the trigger to what he had suppressed long ago. But, he couldn't blame the blonde. He didn't know. And Sasuke planned on not telling him. It was his own problem and he feel that he must solve it on his own. He then closed his eyes, averting his thoughts from those bitter ones. Out of the blue, a new song came out from his lips as he desperately tried to cradle himself back to sleep.

"_Tonight I`m so alone  
This sorrow takes hold  
Don`t leave me here so cold  
Never want to be so cold_

_Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I`ve waited all this time  
I`ve wasted so much time_

_Don`t leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don`t leave me alone, I`m_

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?"_

"Can you hear me…?"

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "Falling Inside the Black" by **Skillet**

**Another note:**

I'll be using Skillet songs from now on (it's by popular demand). So look forward to it.

**Lastly:**

This update is a part of my Birthday month gift to all of you. Since I know that it's past my limitation to upload three fics this month, I'll update my two ongoing fics and maybe post a new one for all of you.

My age?

Well, I am *car honks* years old.

What, didn't catch that?

I am *train passes by* years old.

Not again. This is the last one.

I AM *airplane takes off* years old.

Didn't get it? Argh... Forget it! I'm not repeating it anymore! :p

*Laughs*

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	9. Author's Note

To all my dear readers,

I know I have been I hiatus mode for quite a while now. I've been kind of busy with school and I didn't have the time to write my updates.

Anyway, I'm formally declaring that I'll be on hiatus for a month or so. School will really be busy during this time and I don't think I could update in the near future. However, I promise to update and to even write a new story.

Better watch out for it, ne? 

Love lots,


	10. Savior

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

Ok… I guess I finished this earlier than expected. Sorry for the delay, minna! Enjoy the fic. XP

* * *

The filming for the movie was cancelled for quite a while. Sasuke's state was just not appropriate for filming. Even if he did get better, the chance of reoccurrence was too high. Kakashi thought that they have to find out the root cause of all these before they could resume doing the film. Naruto did oppose at first. But, the thought of Sasuke's helpless state was too much and too pitiful for him to handle. The few weeks was spent in Naruto's house. But, even though the two were living in the same house, the blonde never saw a glimpse of his raven boarder.

"Sasuke?" Naruto knocked on the raven's door as he balanced the tray of food with just one hand. "I'm leaving your lunch by the door. Eat up, ok? Don't starve yourself… It's bad for your body…"

Naruto just sighed helplessly as he set the tray down on the carpeted floor. He then turned around and headed down. But, he stopped midway and took another glimpse at the door, hoping to see the raven. Sadly, Sasuke didn't come out. Although Naruto is not seeing the raven, he knows that the other man was still alive. The food was being consumed; however, it was only around one-fourth or a bit less than one-half. He brings blanket whenever the weather's getting too cold or a liter of ice cold water whenever the sun is scourging hot.

"So, what's up?" Kiba asked as he saw Naruto descend down the stairs.

"Same as always…" Naruto let out a groan

"It's amazing how you could keep up with this…" Kiba said, setting the magazine that he was reading down

"Huh? What do you mean?" The blonde asked, crossing his arms

"I'm just saying that not once did I hear you whine about bringing food up to him or doing stuff for him. Not a single complain. I'm your friend since like… forever. And I have known you for being a terrible whiner… But with this Sasuke… I didn't hear a single word from you. None. Nothing. Nada."

"I don't know… Maybe I'm just concerned…"

"Aren't you too attached to him?"

"No, of course not. I'm just…"

"Just what? Come on Naruto. Look at yourself. Every word you utter lately is all about him. You spend most of your time either bringing up what you think he needs or just thinking about whatever he might need."

"He's just a friend in need." Naruto said.

"Just a friend? Suite yourself, Naruto… But no matter how much you try to deny these feelings, sooner or later it will catch up to you. You'll find that it's too late if you don't admit it now. Who knows? Someone might steal him away from you."

"Now you're giving me the creeps, Kiba…" Naruto sighed.

What Kiba is saying may be right. It was indeed the first time that the blonde acted as such. Besides his best friend, he never showed others such gestures or emotions. Naruto slumped back on the chair, rubbing his temples. He could feel his heart pounding, threatening to burst out. Now that Kiba mentioned it, Naruto thought that there may be a chance that he is indeed falling for the raven. One percent may be a small value, but there no neglecting the fact that it's still there. With this, the blonde's mind was suddenly in circles.

"Want some lunch?" Naruto said as he surrendered the battle that was going on in his mind

"Yeah sure…" Kiba just smiled as he followed the blonde to the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke stayed cooped up his room the whole time. He opted to shun himself than to get out and be asked thousands of times if he's alright. No, he's had enough of that. The raven, however, did get out for showers and to retrieve the food that the blonde was sending him and even sneak out in the middle of the night to restock his stash of alcohol and drugs. But that's about it. He praised himself for keeping some loose cash at hand, saving him the trip to the bank and being mobbed by his fans.

Lazily, the raven popped a cigarette in his lips and sucked in the smoke. He already got his food from outside, but his stomach didn't want anything in it. He sighed loudly as he looked out the window. Naruto was so good to him that he thought that he might not be real. The blonde has kept up with his silence and he was even bringing him his essentials. For the first time, Sasuke felt true compassion. He felt that someone had cared for him. But, just like anyone who had tried to step in, he put up his wall and opted for them to stay just as it is. Nothing more…

"Sasuke?" The blonde's voice came through the door after three knocks on the door. "Kakashi's here… Do you want to talk to him, or should I ask him to come some other time? Don't worry, I asked Kiba to leave so that you could have some privacy…"

The raven then killed his cigarette and threw it out the window. Frankly, he didn't want to go out. But he wanted to talk to the silver haired man personally. He let the breeze in first before he opened the door, hoping the smell of the smoke was gone. However, as soon as the raven stepped out, the stench lingered and Naruto managed to pick up the bad odor. He groaned out loud before proceeding to the storage cabinet and getting some air freshener.

Meanwhile, Sasuke made his way down only to be surprised by a not-so-wonderful sight. The raven stopped on his tracks and his eyes wide open. Kakashi was there, sure. But there was another visitor that Naruto forgot to mention. There sat another raven with equally dark obsidian eyes. His hair flowed down to the middle of his back and was tied back in a loose ponytail. His eyes then met with the younger teen's. And Sasuke swore he felt chills run down his spine. The simple glare was sinister and the smirk on his lips was sly.

"Sasuke… Nice to see you… I've been worried sick! You're not picking up your phone or replying to my messages…" Kakashi stood up, walking to the stunned raven. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Itachi asked to come with me. He wanted to see how you're doing… It's been a while since I saw the both of you together."

"Hey there, little brother of mine." Itachi greeted, standing up while keeping his eye contact with the younger teen.

Kakashi then walked to the kitchen, helping himself in the blonde's fridge. He figured that he'd leave the two brothers some time together. However, this was not a good idea for the younger raven. Words didn't come out of Sasuke's mouth. Everything was stuck in his throat. The huge lump was there, not moving an inch. He felt butterflies in his stomach, threatening to burst out. He wanted to cry out loud, but he couldn't. He wanted to go up his room, but his legs were stuck firm on the floor. Itachi stood up and walked towards his little brother. Cold sweat trickled down his face as Itachi reached out a hand and caressed Sasuke's cheek.

"It's been a while, Sasuke. Did you miss me?" Itachi whispered to the younger raven's ear

"I-itachi…" Sasuke's voice trembled. "W-why?"

"I came to see you here, silly." Itachi laughed. But, to Sasuke's ear, that laugh was laced with pure sadism

"W-what business do you have here?" Sasuke tried to say without staggering

"Here… I wrote this for you." Itachi slipped a paper in his brother's hand. "I want to you to sing that with the voice I've been dying for to hear."

Reluctantly, Sasuke took it and opened it slowly. His eyes quickly scanned the neatly written lyrics, only to be surprised by its message.

_**I'm everything you've wanted**__**  
**__**I am the one who's haunting you**__**  
**__**I am the eyes inside of you, stare back at you**_

_**There's nothing left to lose**__**  
**__**There's nothing left to prove**__**  
**__**Surrender your love, it's all you can do...Yeah!**_

_**What you got, what you want, what you need?**__**  
**__**Gonna be your Savior**__**  
**__**Everything's gonna crash and break**__**  
**__**But I know, yeah I know**__**  
**__**What you got, what you want, what you need?**__**  
**__**Gonna be your Savior**__**  
**__**Everything's gonna crash and break**__**  
**__**Your Savior**_

_**It's time to redefine your deophobic mind**__**  
**__**Don't hesitate, no escape**__**  
**__**From secrets on the inside**_

_**There's nothing left to lose**__**  
**__**There's nothing left to prove**__**  
**__**Surrender your love, it's all you can do..Yeah!**_

_**I am the eyes inside staring back at you**__**  
**__**I am the eyes inside staring back at you**__**  
**__**You need, You need**__**  
**__**Me..yeah!**_

_**I'm watching you,**__**  
**__**Cause you need...**__**  
**__**yeah, yeah,**__**  
**__**Cause you need me...**__**  
**__**Yeah I'm watching you...**_

"This song…" Sasuke murmured to himself

"That's right little brother. That song is especially for you… I wrote it _only _for you… You haven't forgotten the _good_ times that we spent together now, have you?" Itachi whispered in a low and dangerous voice

"You're sick, niisan…" The younger teen managed to reply.

"No, I'm not. You are. Don't think I didn't know about that little addiction of yours. Just one look and I could see those little marks on your arms." Itachi smirked viciously.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't play dumb." Itachi took a step more towards his brother, closing the space between them. "Of course, I know that you've been sneaking out in the middle of the night just to buy your supply of drugs. I know that, Sasuke. I know what's going in that little mind of yours. And I'm planning to mess with it even more." He cupped Sasuke's chin and played with his trembling lips.

"Fuck you, Itachi… Fuck you and burn in hell!"

"Oh, in due time… I will have what's rightfully mine." Itachi laughed in a low pitch

"Hn." Sasuke swiped his brother's hand away from his chin and took a few steps back.

"Well…" The older raven's pitch suddenly changed into a more cheerful one. "We're going now. It's good to see you again, Sasuke."

"We're going already, Itachi?" Kakashi blinked as he emerged from the kitchen, holding a can of soda

"Yeah, I already saw my little brother. And I gave him the song I've been dying to play with him." Itachi said, ruffling Sasuke's hair. "I'm done here. Besides, Tobi would kill me if he knew I snuck out again…"

"Alright. We're off then, Sasuke. Take care of yourself, ne?" Kakashi said as the two exited the blonde's house.

Sasuke couldn't do anything but follow the two men with his eyes. He balled his fists, crumpling the paper in his hand. All the color flowed out of his system. He was as pale as a ghost. Naruto was practically bellowing on how stinky his room was, but to Sasuke, those words were just mere whispers. He was unfocused about his surroundings. He felt like the whole world was spinning. Naruto shook him to reality, trying to bring Sasuke back to his senses. To the blonde's relief, he saw the raven's eyes became focused and finally eliciting a response.

"Sasuke! Can you hear me?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah…" Sasuke merely replied, covering his eyes with a hand

"Are you alright? Do you want some water?"

"No… I'm fine… I just need to sit down."

Naruto, quick on his feet, guided the raven to the couch and sat him there. The blonde didn't leave Sasuke's side, not until he saw that the other man was alright. Silence enveloped the two of them. From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw that Sasuke's hand was shaking and that his knuckles were already pale. Without thinking, he held the shaking hands into his own pair, comforting the raven.

"I wouldn't ask you to tell me what's wrong. I know you'll tell me when you're ready. I'm just going to say that I'm here for you. And you could always come to me…" Words came out from Naruto's mouth naturally. It's as if he didn't have to think of what to say.

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"Huh??"

"I've been a jerk to you and I've tried to push you away. But, here you are, offering me help." Sasuke closed his eyes. "Shit… What am I saying? I'm blabbering like a total idiot."

Naruto laughed at the raven's reaction. He remembered what Kiba mentioned to him earlier. The blonde then just smiled to himself. At first he hated the raven. Never in his wildest dreams will he get along with someone so dark and lifeless. They were just the opposite of each other. But then, as the saying goes, opposite ends attract each other. Little by little, Naruto is starting to have these shapeless emotions welling up in him. And now, he feels so attached to the raven that he couldn't leave him. Even if he wanted to.

_You've done nothing, and yet, I think I'm starting to fall for you. How did you do it? You're such a mystery, Sasuke._

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "Savior" by **Skillet**

**I think I would be able to update weekly or every two weeks. Ma ne... It's going to be on a regular basis now, so wait for it. Ne? XP**

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	11. Each Other

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

DarkestFlameUchiha- No, I agree with you. But, if I don't make this story a fast paced one, it would probably bore you and the others out. Hope that clears it up. XP

Well, on with the fic!

**Text- **Sasuke Narrating

_

* * *

Please… Let me forget about him…_

Sasuke finished the last stick from the second pack of cigarettes he consumed that night before getting another roll of weed and lighting it. He huffed in deeply, letting the smoke settle in his system before slowly blowing it out. His meeting with Itachi wasn't a pleasant one. No matter how much he tried to shrug it off or stick in a few vials of heroin in his system, Itachi's sadistic smirk was still engraved in his mind. The raven was already dizzy, but whenever he tried to lull himself to sleep, Itachi's face always wakes him up.

"Fuck you, Itachi… You're making my life miserable… And I'm so fucked up for allowing you to make my life this miserable…" Sasuke laughed to himself. "Fuck, listen to me… I'm…"

The raven crushed his make shift cigarette before he lost consciousness and collapsed on his bed. His body finally gave up as the drugs completely kicked in. As Sasuke finally fell asleep, dreams that have assaulted him began to play vividly in his mind. Itachi, after five years of being apart, now shows up to torment him again – this time he could actually feel them. Seeing his brother, even though it was only for a few minutes, immediately took its toll on him. It was like his nightmares have taken shape and is consuming him alive.

_Blood. Blood. Everywhere, there's blood. Why? Why is it like this? Niisan… What did you do? It hurts. But why is it that my body's numb. I can't move. I feel so helpless. Help me please… Naruto!!!_

Sasuke's eyes flicked open. His obsidian orbs wandered around, realizing that he was definitely not in his room. He then noticed that blankets were tightly wrapped around him. As he sat up, a damp towel fell on his lap. When he turned to the side, he noticed the blonde sleeping with his head on the raven's bed and the lower half seated on a bedside chair. Sasuke's eyes wandered around the room, concluding that he might be in Naruto's bedroom. He thought to himself, pondering what he was doing there and how did he get there.

"Uhn…" The blonde shifted as he felt the slight movement of the raven. "Sasuke?"

_Did I just call his name out loud? It was in my dream… I did call him out loud… Why???_

"Ah, Sasuke! You're awake…" Naruto said as he finally rubbed his sleepiness off. "I was worried about you… You were groaning and screaming like you were in pain. When I checked on you, your sheets were soaked in sweat and when I touched you, you were burning hot!"

_What? What happened to me?_

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room, of course. I had to transfer you here to--"

"YOU STEPPED INTO MY ROOM?" Sasuke's voice shot up in panic

"B-but I had to--"

"DID YOU TOUCH ANYTHING THERE?"

"No… But I--"

But before Naruto could even finish what he was about to say, Sasuke quickly stood up and ran to the door. But, before he could even take a step further from Naruto's bed, his knees gave in on him and he collapsed. Acting from instincts, the blonde got up his feet and ran to the raven, catching Sasuke before he could fall on the floor. Naruto sighed in relief before noticing their position – Sasuke on top of him with their faces so close to each other that they could practically feel each other's breaths. Sasuke was the first to react. He pulled out and sat on the floor.

"Thanks…" Sasuke murmured as he held his head on his hand. His vision was already a blur

"If it means so much to you, I haven't touched anything there. I just brought you here… That's all…" Naruto said, sitting a feet away from the raven. "Ne, are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Uh… Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

"If you have problems, you could always tell me… I'm always here for you if you need someone to talk to…" Naruto began. Sasuke eyed the blonde as he spoke.

"What makes you say that I need help? Don't you have your own problems to settle?"

"Well… It's just that, I could feel you're in distress. We may not see each other, but I could hear you… Every night, you're screaming… And not just any scream. It's like… Almost every night you're having nightmares… I couldn't just leave it at that, not when I'm so close to you… And…"

"Can I trust you, Naruto?" Sasuke cut him short, looking at the blonde with intent eyes

"O-of course…" Naruto's eye lit up

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this. And by anyone meaning Kakashi is included."

"I promise…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Then I'll tell you everything… Everything there is to know about my past…"

**I was born in the Uchiha family… **_**The **_**wealthy Uchiha family. Back then, the Uchiha heads one of the biggest recording companies with my dad and mom as joint presidents. They handled many successful stars. Heck, in fact, any artist they handle becomes big star. And, that is one of the reasons why my parents urged me to study music under Kakashi. Not that I'm complaining. I loved music… I really did… I used to…**

**I have an older brother, as you already know. His name is Itachi. My parents took pride of him because he made it big right after high school graduation. Don't take it the wrong way. I'm not jealous of him. Actually, I'm proud of him and looked up to him. He taught me almost everything he knows. He's a great tutor. Plus, even though he reached the top at just 15 years old, he kept his feet on the ground. All in all, he's the perfect older brother anyone… ANYONE can ask for. He even wrote this song to me. I remember it very clearly. The tunes, the melody…**

_**I am yours; you are mine**__**  
**__**Believe in you, friend of mine**__**  
**__**You're not fading in my eyes**__**  
**__**Could you stay? Could you stay?**___

_**We must hold onto our faith in each other**__**  
**__**We must let go of our pain, yeah I say**__**  
**__**We must hold onto our faith in each other**__**  
**__**Gotta still believe in each other**___

_**Time is short to live the life**__**  
**__**Don't give up, friend of mine**__**  
**__**Strength to rise one more time**__**  
**__**Could you stand? Could you stand?**___

_**It's ok to feel weak**__**  
**__**It's ok to fall down**__**  
**__**It's ok to lose sight**__**  
**__**But we gotta believe and stand together**_

**It's a nice song, no? That's the song that made him famous. I guess you've heard that before. It was playing in every sing station back then. But, of course, along with his fame came the attention of my parents. Dad and mom are always busy fixing concerts, contracts and endorsements for him that I think they had forgotten that they have a second son. I began feeling abandoned, like I was all alone. Until my uncle showed up…**

**Uncle Madara was father's eldest brother. He just came from the States around that time. Since he didn't particularly like to go out, he spends most of the time in our place. It was there that I met him. I was rehearsing when he heard me sing and play the guitar. Since then, he would give me additional lessons and then jam with me. It was like dad and Itachi blended into one. I had begun placing all of my trust in him. **

**I thought everything was perfect… Until… **_**That day**_**…**

**I just came home from school. It was a normal day after all. Friday to be particular. But, I was brutally mistaken. Literally. When I stepped into our house, I saw the bodies of my parents on the floor with blood splattered all over. They didn't move. Lifeless, cold corpses… It didn't know if I'm going to cry or scream or go crazy. But, the first thing that came into my mind was to inform the police. I was about to step out when someone pulled me in and pushed me to the ground. When I turned around, I was relieved to see my niisan.**

**However, all the relief flowed out of my system. His body was covered with blood. His hands, his clothes. Everything. I thought that he was injured. But, when I saw that he was holding a samurai sword from my dad's collection, I immediately deduced that was the one who killed my – **_**our**_** parents. I couldn't scream, I couldn't call for help. I didn't want to believe that he would murder the two people we love the most. But he did. **

**I tried to run, but again, he pushed me back and tore of my uniform. He used the ripped cloth to tie my wrists above my head. He then pinned me on the wall and kissed me hard, bruising my lips. His hands were all over my body. I cried and hard. I felt dirty and disgusted. I tried begging for him to stop but he used his handkerchief as a make shift gag to shut me up. Even so, I still struggled. Eventually, he had to resort to beating me up just to silence me. My body finally gave in and succumbed to his command. It was then that he forced himself in me. It was painful, being used and abused like that. It hurts everywhere – physically, mentally, emotionally. You name it…**

**I cried while he took me against my will, thinking why he did such. I remembered that I bled a little. But by that time, I couldn't feel anything. My body was already numb. After he was satisfied, threw to me some old clothes and told me to run away. I didn't know why, but I did as he told me. I clearly remembered it was raining hard that day, probably the sky was crying with me. I didn't know where I was going. I slipped and stumbled on the cold and wet ground. But I didn't mind. I just kept running. My feet then finally led me to Kakashi's house. He's after all, the next and only person I could turn to. He took me in, believing my lie that my parents moved to America. Ever since then, I never stepped foot into the Uchiha household. It was demolished after a few years and I was moved into a flat near Kakashi's place. **

**Eventually, I made it into the music industry in Japan, with Kakashi as my manager. I formed the band Hawk in college and luckily, it's still intact. But, ever since that day, I never smiled anymore. Not genuinely at least. I never played just for the sake of playing. I also never my first guitar because I believed that it was one of the things that made me remember my past. But I still kept it. It was my father's gift after all and by now, it would probably cost a fortune. My music is all the sadness and hatred I feel for my brother. I just couldn't forget what he did to me. No matter how hard I try, he's still there in my mind, haunting me again and again.**

"Up to this day… I couldn't forget "that night"… I did search for my uncle. You know, as a refuge maybe. But I just couldn't find him." Sasuke finished, curling up his knees and burying his face on it. "It's been years… And yet… I haven't forgotten about it… Stupid, huh?" Sasuke said, trying to mask his emotions with a forced laugh

Naruto felt pity for the raven. All this time, he was carrying the burden alone. He didn't want to cry, but he wanted to show that he was there for him. Naruto crawled towards the raven and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke took the action by surprise, but he didn't fight back. The blonde felt Sasuke relax. He then took opportunity in the simple action and tightened his hold around the raven

"Sasuke… Just cry… Let it all out… Just let everything out…" Naruto cooed. "You've been alone all this time… But not now… I'm here… You don't have to keep all calm and composed around me… I couldn't care less if you throw tantrums now… But you have to let all those bottled feelings out… It's driving you crazy…"

With those simple words, Sasuke found it hard to control his cries. He let them out on the blonde, burying his face on Naruto's chest. Humiliation and relief were mixing in the raven's heart. Crying relieved him of the pain that he's been carrying all this time. Naruto's chest was already getting damp as Sasuke tighten his grip on his shirt. Naruto didn't mind if his clothes were going to get ruined by the raven's tears. He sat still, caressing the raven's hair, allowing him to cry his heart out. Naruto's tears eventually fell from his cerulean eyes. Someone, he felt his heart being ripped out of his ribcage. The blonde didn't know how long they stayed there. Two, three or four hours maybe. But he didn't mind. Not at all…

"Sasuke?" Naruto called as the raven suddenly fell silent. "Oh, I guess he fell asleep…"

Carefully, Naruto gently carried Sasuke up to the bed, lying him down. The blonde looked at his face, so calm and serene. Anyone who looked at him would not guess that he had gone through such terrible experience. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, brushing the strands off the raven's face. His fingers traced Sasuke's profile – from his eyes, down to the nose and mouth. He withdrew his hand, feeling his heart race.

_Sasuke… _

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "Each other" by **Skillet**

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	12. Dead Inside

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

Not much to say. But I really like how this is going. I'm actually writing based on the songs that pop into my head. The plot isn't really definite, so I'm having fun twisting it to fit the songs that I use…

Sore ja! On with the fic!

* * *

Cerulean eyes gradually opened. It was already morning and the blonde found himself on the bed with a pillow under his head and a blanket over his body. Sunlight seeped into the room and he found himself squinting just to adjust to it. He slowly sat up as he rubbed his eyes. He tried hard to remember what happened the night before. Naruto clearly remembered hearing Sasuke's past and how he cradled the crying raven to sleep. He also specifically remembered lying him down on the bed. So why is it that he's on the bed instead of Sasuke?

"Oh man… Did you run away?" Naruto said to himself

He quickly got to his feet and ran down the stairs, praying that Sasuke was still in the house. He was closed to panicking. But, as soon as the aroma of pork ramen being prepared, his worries suddenly disappeared. He stepped into the kitchen, only to see the raven preparing him food. Naruto was surprised to see the raven cooking. He was still in the same clothes and his eyes were still puffy, but nonetheless, he was still preparing a meal. The blonde looked at the clock by the table. 1400 – That's what the red neon lights said. He let out a loud sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. No wonder his head is aching so bad.

"Ano…" Naruto tried to catch the attention of the raven, not knowing what to say after his confession the night before

"Hey there…" Sasuke said, serving up a bowl of ramen for the blonde

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright… My head is aching though, but nothing really big…" Sasuke replied. "Eat up before it gets cold."

"You made this? For me?" The blonde sat down and muttered a quick "Ittadakimasu" before gobbling down his bowl of hot noodles

"Yeah… I felt like I had to do something for you… I just felt guilty because I kept you up last night…" The raven blushed a little. He quickly turned around to get his own share of food. "Ma ne… I have to cook lunch for myself after all, so might as well include you…"

The two boys ate their food in complete silence. Both of them were at loss with what they were going to say to the other. However, even though there were no words spoken, Naruto felt that the raven had opened up to him, even just a little. He did after all trust him with his past. All he had to do was think of something to make Sasuke's pain go away forever – while figuring out how to deal with his heart that's slowly falling for the said raven.

"Hey… You think I could leave you alone for the rest of the afternoon. I'm just going to buy some things for the house. I know I've been running low on supplies for the both of us." The blonde said as he stood up and washed his own bowl

"Sure…" The raven just shrugged. "I made a list there for you. It's by the counter. I just hope it helps…"

Naruto picked up the list from the kitchen counter and was amazed at how complete the list was. He thanked the raven before retreating to the second floor. He took a quick shower and then left with a hurry. Deep inside him, he felt quite happy. Not only was he starting to get along with the raven but the movie was close to resuming. He just couldn't wait to get back to work again.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's house, Sasuke was busy cleaning up the mess that he made while cooking. He was glad that the blonde didn't notice the cuts and bruises on his hands. It was the first time that he cooked ramen out of scratch and he didn't know that it was difficult until he tried to do so. He was proud of himself, though. It was the first homemade meal that he cooked by himself. For some weird and odd reason, Sasuke did feel guilty about keeping the blonde up yesterday. He felt at ease with the blonde, which he finds it odd because it was only Naruto that broke down the great big wall that he had put up. But, there was one thing that deeply scared him. And that is falling in love.

"_Ah, I'm thinking too much… I couldn't fall in love with someone so fast. He's just a friend… A close friend… Yeah… That's right…"_

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the door bell ringing. Wondering who that was, he dried off his hands and rushed to the door. As he opened it, his eyes grew big, almost the size of two plates. His lips suddenly turned into a big smile as he finally realized who the person was. He threw himself into the person's arms, almost knocking him off the front porch.

"Uncle Madara! I'm so glad to see you!" Sasuke said in genuine happiness

"Nice to see you too, kid…" The older Uchiha said, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"God I missed you… Come in, come in…" Sasuke said, pulling out from his uncle's tight embrace and leading him into the house

Sasuke's smile was plastered on his face now that his uncle had showed up. He felt as though part of his life has been resurrected. Both of them took a seat by the couch. Madara, to other people, may look like a shady character. With his long hair and oddly designed red contacts, he does look like someone who is up to no good. But Sasuke doesn't mind these. To him, an uncle he thought he lost returned home and back to him once again.

"You still haven't changed, Uncle. I mean, I could understand the hair. But those scary contact lenses have got to go." Sasuke said before retreating to the kitchen to get his uncle something to drink

"I'd like a…"

But, before Madara could say his request, Sasuke had already brought a steaming hot cup of beverage. "I know. Tea with a touch of milk and two cubes of sugar. Right?"

"You know me too well, Sasuke…" The older Uchiha said as he sipped his drink

"Ne… Where have you been all this time? I've called you like a thousand times but I just couldn't reach you."

"Well, I needed to go back to the States. Emergency matters with the business, you know. Sorry about that."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You're already here."

"How's Itachi? Still busy with all the concerts and such?"

At the sound of his brother's voice, Sasuke's smile suddenly sank. He didn't want to make it too obvious for his uncle, but Madara's quick eyes saw the sudden change in his nephew's expression. Sasuke tried to mask his uneasiness with a fake smile, however, his uncle had already seen through his façade.

"Yeah… He's now a part of this international band called Akatsuki. You know him…" Sasuke said, trying not to sound perturbed

"Oh… I see…"

"OI! SASUKE! GIVE ME A HAND, WILL YOU?" a bellow from the door was heard.

The younger raven mentally thanked the blonde for having a loud mouth. Not only was he saved from a sticky situation, but now he has someone with just in case he needed someone to turn to. Sasuke excused himself and went to the door to help the blonde. Three big bags of groceries occupied his hands was covering his face. A huge sweat dropped from Sasuke's forehead at the sight of the supplies Naruto brought. He quickly got two of them and proceeded to the kitchen to unload. The blonde however, just went straight to follow Sasuke without even noticing the visitor that was comfortably seated in the living room.

"Yo, I have a guest today. So, do you mind if I help you fix these things later?" Sasuke said; eager to get back to his uncle. "Thanks, I owe you!"

"Eh… I've never seen you so cheerful. Who's the visitor?"

"My uncle. Wanna meet him?"

"Sure thing!"

Sasuke held on Naruto's hand – unintentionally – and led him to where his uncle was. Naruto blushed at the small action, but to Sasuke, it was a mere accident, something done out of the spur f the moment. But, when Naruto came face to face with Sasuke's uncle, cold blood rushed through his system. His knees began to shake, his hands and lips quivered. He let go of the raven's hand and stood still.

"_Those eyes… I'm not mistaken… He's…" _Naruto thought to himself

"Uchiha Madara. Uncle, this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"So you're the famous actor… _The_ Uzumaki Naruto. Pleasure meeting you… I'm such a big fan of your movies…" Madara said with a sly smile

"Same here…" was all Naruto could reply. "Sasuke… I think I forgot my wallet in the supermarket. I'll just go and check it out. I'll be right back…"

"But…"

Sasuke tried to call him back. However, Naruto had already stormed out the house. From inside, the revving of the engine and screeching of the wheels could be heard loud and clear. Sasuke couldn't do anything to stop the blonde from leaving. He wondered to himself why he acted as such. It was the first time he saw Naruto like that. It's as if he's frightened or scared. But what?

"_Naruto…"_

* * *

"Naruto? You in there?" Sasuke knocked on the blonde's door for the tenth time, but to no avail still.

The raven just sighed as he went down to lock the doors and switch off all the lights of the first floor. It was already late and he decided to call it a day. He decided to take a warm shower before hitting the lights. After all, anyone would fall instantly asleep after a nice bath. As he finished up, he went to his room with a towel loosely tied around his waist and another drying his hair.

"Hey there, little brother of mine…" A deep voice said as Sasuke entered his room.

"I-itachi?" Sasuke called out from the dark. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you of course…"

Itachi stepped forward towards his little brother. Sasuke took a few steps back, but, found himself pinned on the wall. With a flick of a finger, Sasuke's towel dropped down on the floor. Itachi kicked it aside before using a knee to part his legs and tease the younger raven. Sasuke let out a low groan as his body quivered. Itachi held on the younger boy's hands and pinned it on both sides of his head before quickly claiming the other's lips. Sasuke tried to fight it, but his older brother had already overpowered him.

"Why don't you try screaming for help, Sasuke?" Itachi whispered to Sasuke's ear, sending shivers down his spine

"You fucking bastard!!!" The younger boy replied, squirming under his grasp

"Try to put up a fight, will you, little brother. Taking you wouldn't be more interesting with you just pleading to be touched…" Itachi had pulled out his necktie and used it to secure his younger brother's hand atop his head. "Now, isn't this scene familiar? Do you want me to remind you of what's going to happen next?"

Itachi kissed his way down Sasuke's neck to his muscled chest and abs. The younger raven could just mewl while his brother had his way. His mind was fighting, but his body had already given up. Even though he wanted to shrug Itachi off, the heat that was rushing made him beg for more. Itachi's cold hand suddenly wrapped around Sasuke's now-hard shaft, playing with it while enjoying the sound of Sasuke whimpering under his touch.

"You're overflowing. Do you like being used like this, huh, Sa-Su-Ke?" The older man said, giving a lick before forcibly turning the other raven around

"Stop it… Please…" The younger boy begged

"What? This?" Itachi asked before forcing his own length into Sasuke, eliciting a scream from him

Sasuke's nails dug deep into the wooden door as sharp jolts of pain travelled throughout his body. He screamed out loud as his brother began to move, picking up the speed. The younger raven's knees weakened, making him collapse on the floor. However, Itachi didn't stop. He forced his younger brother on his feet, still pushing in him deeper and harder. Sasuke's body withered under him as both pain and pleasure were running down his veins.

"It hurts… Itachi…" Sasuke cried out as tears were starting to flow from his eyes

"Just a little more…" Itachi groaned as he was reaching his climax

"_Stop it… No more, please… Help me…" _

With a few more thrusts, the older raven finally released his load into Sasuke's body. The searing hot liquid poured into his tight entrance, making the younger raven scream out. Itachi quickly pulled out and watched his seed overflow out of his younger brother's. Sasuke once again collapsed on the floor, panting and catching his breath. His eyes helplessly looked up at Itachi as he glowered down at him.

"I'll see you again, Sasuke." Itachi whispered as he fixed his clothes and exited through the open window.

"_Itachi, you fucking bastard!" _Sasuke screamed in his mind as he lay helplessly on the floor.

"_**Dead inside**__**  
**__**My heart and soul flat lines**__**  
**__**Put your mouth on mine**__**  
**__**And bring me back to life**__**  
**__**Dead inside**__**  
**__**No other satisfies**__**  
**__**My blood runs dry**__**  
**__**Take my life**__**  
**__**Save me from this death inside"**_

Sasuke's new song poured out from his lips as he desperately tried to cradle himself to sleep. But, the pain and the humiliation he felt was even greater that before. At the same time, he felt deceived because the only person he was expecting to be there for him was not there when he needed him the most. However, although the feeling of betrayal lingered in his heart, he couldn't help but yearn for him. He didn't know why. He just did.

"_Save me… I'm begging you… Naruto…"_

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "Dead Inside" by **Skillet**

**P.S.**

I use Skillet songs mainly because:

1. I love Skillet. Who doesn't?

2. It's by popular demand. Like I said, who doesn't like Skillet?

3. Their songs are probably the only ones I could think of that fit the story so far.

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	13. Will You Be There

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

Well, enjoy the fic, minna!

* * *

"_It's him… I'm not mistaken… Those eyes… He's the only one I know that have those eyes…"_

Naruto tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He just had to get out of the house or else he didn't know what the other man would do. The blonde stopped two blocks away from his residence. Lazily, he leaned his head back on the driver's seat, trying to straighten his thoughts. Sasuke must have thought of him as a jerk. He just stormed out without saying a word. How long has it been since he last saw the man? Four, five years? Naruto closed his cerulean blue eyes, ridding himself of the uneasy feeling.

"_Did he come here for Sasuke…? Or for me? Did he know that Sasuke was starring with me in the movie? And how the hell did he know that Sasuke was living with me? Fuck… I'm thinking too much…"_

The blonde let out a loud sigh. It was, after all, already midnight and no one else in the road. Well, except for the girls that were picking up their catch for the night, but that's about it. Naruto didn't want to be called over, so he opted to go home instead. As he parked his car, he noticed a rather strange figure running away from their house. The blonde panicked, not because he feared that the house might be robbed, but because Sasuke might be in trouble. He immediately locked his car and stormed into the house, praying that his housemate was safe and sound.

"Sasuke?" Naruto knocked on the raven's door.

_Silence. Eerie silence._

"Sasuke, are you in there? Are you alright?" The blonde bellowed, his voice was staring to hike with panic

"I'm… Fine… Just…" Sasuke's weak voice came through the door, crushing Naruto's heart in all ways possible.

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

"N-nothing…"

"You're crying, Sasuke. Even if I can't see you, I could still tell by merely hearing your voice. Tell me… What happened when I was gone… Maybe I could help you…"

"Just… Just go away! I-I don't need… you…"

The blonde sighed and sat on the floor, with his back against the raven's door. "I made a mistake for leaving you earlier. I'm not making the same mistake again… I won't leave. I'll stay right here."

Just as Naruto thought that he wasn't getting a response from Sasuke, the door swung open, revealing the raven draped with his towel, covering his upper body up to the thighs. The blonde looked at the other man's face. Tears trailed on the other's porcelain cheeks. Without warning, Sasuke reached out to Naruto, holding him close to his body. His grip tightened around the blonde's waist – to Naruto's surprise. The raven was relieved that Naruto didn't pull out. It gave him a sense of security. He _knew_ he needed the blonde.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I lied to you…" Sasuke said (or cried for that matter), burying his face on the curve between Naruto's neck and shoulder. "I need you… I don't know why and I don't know how… All I know is that… I need you… It doesn't matter about my reasons… But…"

"I get it…" Naruto whispered, wrapping his own arms around Sasuke. "I really get it…"

Sasuke then pulled out and cupped Naruto's face. His thumb caressed the blonde's cheek as their eyes clashed with one another. The raven smiled weakly as he studied the younger boy's features. Naruto reached his hands out. His fingertips wiped off the dried tears that were left on the raven's perfectly chiseled face. The blonde had to admit, although he trash talked about Sasuke's appearance that first time they met, he now saw the raven in a different kind of light. Sasuke was indeed a bishounen. It was probably his insecurity that led him to saying Nasty things about the said man. The raven then looked intently at the blonde before letting a melody out from his lips.

"_**As I fall to sleep**__**  
**__**Will you comfort me**__**  
**__**When my heart is weak**__**  
**__**Will you rescue me**_

_**When I'm in retreat**__**  
**__**Can I run to you**__**  
**__**Will my pain release**__**  
**__**At your mercy seat**_

_**Will you be there**__**  
**__**As I grow cold**__**  
**__**Will you be there when I'm falling down**__**  
**__**Will you be there**__**  
**__**My heart grows cold**__**  
**__**Will you be there when I'm falling down**__**  
**__**Are you saying yes**__**  
**__**I gotta believe it**__**  
**__**Are you saying yeah**__**  
**__**When your love comes down I can rest my eyes**__**  
**__**Feel your grace and power flood into my life**__**  
**__**As my brokenness and your strength collide**__**  
**__**When your love comes down**__**  
**__**Falling Down**_

_**As I fall to sleep**__**  
**__**As I grow cold**_

_**Will you be there**__**  
**__**My heart grows cold**__**  
**__**Will you be there when I'm falling down"**_

"Yeah… I will be there for you …"

The raven then cupped Naruto's chin, bringing the blonde's face closer to his. Both closed their eyes as they anticipated for what they knew would come. Their lips were already so close, approximately a millimeter apart. They could practically feel each other's warm breaths. Just when their lips already brushed lightly, Naruto's phone rang its loud and annoying tone. The two jumped and immediately backed off a few steps. A blush was evident on both boys' cheeks. Infuriated, Naruto answered his phone in a not-so-welcoming tone.

"What?!?"

"Naruto… Did I call in the wrong time?" The voice from the other line inquired.

"Sorry Kakashi… I was just… Um… Anyway, why did you call?"

"Oh… Well… Why did I call?"

"_What the fuck is wrong with this man?!?! After interrupting the crucial moment. I was about to kiss Sasuke but here he goes calling me for no reason… Fuck!!!!!!"_ Naruto mentally screamed

"Ah yes, yes… I called because I want to speak with Sasuke… His phone seems to be dead and this is the only way I could get in touch with him. May I… Please?" Kakashi's voice suddenly became as sweet as honey.

"Sasuke, it's for you. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me, ne?" Naruto said, handing the phone to the raven.

"Uh, thanks…" Sasuke replied as he reached out for the phone.

"Yeah?" The raven placed the phone in-between his shoulder and ear while he rummaged through his closet for something decent to wear. "Talk to me, Kakashi."

"Yeah… So Tobi, the manager of Akatsuki, talked to me today. He gave me a huge offer. He said the he wants to absorb Hawk under their company! Plus, he even offered to sponsor your movie! Isn't that great? I mean, this is your big break! To have an international company back you up! It's like a dream come true!"

"No…" Sasuke said with gritted teeth. He held Naruto's phone tight, as if trying to break it into two. "I won't! I refuse. I'm not going to sign a contract with Akatsuki as our partner even if they are the last people on earth. Turn it down!"

"Sasuke… What has gotten into you? I thought this new would really make you happy… Isn't this your goal? To be known worldwide? Why are you turning down such perfect opportunity?"

"I will make it to the top… But not with them… Cancel it."

Sasuke killed the discussion immediately. He turned off the phone and threw it to the bed before returning to his clothes. Just outside, Naruto was listening to the conversation. The blonde leaned on the wall, sighing to himself. It was verification that his earlier conclusion was right. All he needed was solid proof, maybe right out of the mouth of the man behind strings. Uchiha Madara…

"_You son of a bitch… You haven't changed one bit…"_

* * *

"Kakashi, I'll just buy some lunch. You came here to talk to Sasuke right?" Naruto said as he got ready to leave. "He's still up in his room… I already told him that you're coming over… So, yeah…"

"Hai, hai…" Kakahsi just shrugged his shoulders

"One more thing…" The blonde said, just before he left the house. "Don't ever _EVER_ leave him alone. You can go once I'm already here. You got that?"

"Yes sir!" Kakashi immediately responded to the blonde's dangerous voice. "I mean, Naruto. I got it…"

"Good. I'm off then."

Naruto slammed the door behind him. He immediately drove away, heading to the nearest mall to buy their food. He wandered aimlessly, trying to buy some time for Kakashi and Sasuke to settle their business. Deep inside him, he was still pondering on the connection between Uchiha Madara, his past, Sasuke's past, Akatsuki and the current happenings nowadays. It's too much of a coincidence that all this was happening. Destiny is playing with them, and she's being brutal about her game.

"_Kyuubi_…" A deep voice came from behind Naruto. "Hisashiburi da ne..."

The hairs on the blonde's neck suddenly stood up. There was only one person that called him by that name. Chills went down his spine and pure panic rushed through his veins. His heart raced and his knees weakened, but all he could do was stand still. He just couldn't run or make a scene in the middle of the mall. The person then went in front of him and used a finger so that their faces were at level with each other. Naruto gulped hard as he tried not to tremble too much. The other person smiled inwardly at the sight of the wavering blonde.

"M-master?" Naruto whispered out of pure instinct.

"I see… I still instill fear in you… Even though I am not in front of you in my true form… This mask, as what Pain has said, lets me blend in with the crowd…" The older man rubbed his thumb on the blonde's chin. "I got to say, all the nights we spent together with you had really paid off, now did it?" The man said, closing the gap between them.

"S-so… I am right… You, Akatsuki's manager and Uchiha Madara are one and the same person."

"That would be correct." Madara let go of the blonde's chin. "Master, huh? My dear, sweet, Kyuubi…" Madara's hand reached out for Naruto's shirt and lifted it up, revealing the huge swirl-patterned tattoo.

"I'm not _your_ Kyuubi anymore. I'm Uzumaki Naruto… The days are different now…" The blonde replied, finally regaining his composure. He stepped back and pulled down his shirt, hiding the hideous mark from the older man's sight.

"Oh? But you tremble at the mere sight of me… Plus that tattoo is still on your skin… I still own you, my Kyuubi. And I have ways to make you come back to me… Remember, these eyes aren't just a décor…"

"You mean…"

"Yes. _That_. I wasn't given these eyes for nothing. Or do you want me to show it to you one more time? Right here, right now?"

"Shut up… Shut up… Shut up…" Naruto said in a chant as he covered his ears.

"Even though you do that, I know you could still hear me." Marada's voice came through Naruto's barrier. He then laughed low as he watched the blonde desperately tried to block him off.

"We're through, Madara or whoever you are… So stop interfering with my life…"

"Oh, I will… My plan is already in motion… It will only take some time before it's already done…."

"Done? What's done? What plan?" Naruto suddenly withdrew his hand from his ears

"Hn…" Madara then turned around to leave the blonde in deep thought. "I'll leave you to analyze that. You are after all _my_ Kyuubi. You can soon figure it out… Just don't take too long or it might be too late… For the _both_ of you…"

"_What?"_

Naruto stood, bewildered as he watched the other man blend into the crowd. Uchiha Madara is indeed a shady figure, covered with a mask or no mask; he is still someone who couldn't be trusted. The unanswered questions lingered in his mind. What exactly did he come here for? Was it for me? For Sasuke? For Akatsuki? What is his plan? And what does he mean by "the both of us"?

"_You're nothing but trouble… And I'm glad I deflected from such a bastard like you…"_

* * *

A/N:

The title of the song is "Will You Be There" by **Skillet**

**P.S.**

1. I haven't checked this for errors because I had to rush the update. I'll be leaving for a week, so I had to start writing the next chapter.

2. I intentionally left Naruto's past for you to think about… But, if I feel like it, I might tell the whole story in the next update. XP

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	14. Hero

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

* * *

The blonde decided to rest and get his mind straight before going home. His meeting with Madara wasn't expected, and it did mess up his composure. He couldn't come home with his head in the clouds. Sasuke might get worried. Naruto sat in one of the cafes in the mall after he bought some lunch for him, Sasuke and Kakashi. While trying to ponder to himself, he made up his mind and called the only one that knows everything about him. For sure, this person would help him clear his mind.

"Oi, Naruto…" The man greeted, grabbing a seat which was right across the blonde

"Jiraiya-jiisan…" Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight of the older man.

"It's rare for you to call me out just to speak with me… Did you get in trouble with Tsunade again?"

"Heh. I just wished it was only that…"

"Oh? What's the matter?"

"Something came up… And you're the last and _only _person that could help me…"

"I'm guessing… Is it… him?" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed and the blonde just nodded in reply. "I see…"

"He's pulling his strings again… But…" Naruto's eyes wandered around, looking at the bystanders. "Let's talk somewhere else. He, or his men, might be nearby. It's too risky to talk about this out in the open."

"Let's go to my place then."

* * *

"Tell me Sasuke… Why do you turn down the Akatsuki's offer so much? I mean, isn't this why you worked so hard? To be known by the world?" Kakashi sighed as he sipped his hot coffee

"Just not that way… I want to make it on my own… On Hawk's own, at least… I don't need Akatsuki's help." Sasuke replied arrogantly as he curled up on the recliner

"Sasuke… To make it to the top, you have to have connections. By far, Akatsuki is our best bet… Besides, your brother, Itachi is there. I'm sure he'll--"

"NO!" Sasuke cut the older man short. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you?!?! Not him… Anyone but him! I don't need him!"

"Sasuke… He's your brother… Your blood relative! Who would look out for you if not your brother?"Kakashi tried to argue with the younger raven.

"I don't have a brother…" Sasuke's voice came in low and cold.

"Sasuke…"

"Itachi is making my life miserable! You don't understand because you don't know what I'm going through! All you care about is making a deal with Akatsuki… You say that Itachi will take care of me… But you don't even know what he's been doing to make me feel this way! You don't fucking know! You don't understand…"

"Tell me, Sasuke… Don't you trust me?"

Out of the blue, Sasuke threw a piece of paper, hoping to stir the conversation away from the "don't you trust me" thing. "Here's the song you've been bugging me about…"

Kakashi blinked as the paper flew to his direction. Clearly, Sasuke wasn't ready to tell him what has been running through his mind or what happened that made him change. But, he was happy because slowly, the shell that he shunned himself in is slowly breaking. It was the right choice to ask the blonde for help. He had dragged out the raven from the darkness. Unknowingly or knowingly, he did. And the song just proved his that.

_**I'm just a step away**__**  
**__**I'm just a breath away**__**  
**__**Losing my faith today**__**  
**__**Falling off the edge today**___

_**I am just a man**__**  
**__**Not superhuman**__**  
**__**I'm not superhuman**__**  
**__**Someone save me from the hate**___

_**It's just another war**__**  
**__**Just another family torn**__**  
**__**Falling from my faith today**__**  
**__**Just a step from the edge**__**  
**__**Just another day in the world we live**___

_**I need a hero to save me now**__**  
**__**I need a hero, save me now**__**  
**__**I need a hero to save my life**__**  
**__**A hero will save me just in time**___

_**I've gotta fight today**__**  
**__**To live another day**__**  
**__**Speaking my mind today**__**  
**__**My voice will be heard today**___

_**I've gotta make a stand**__**  
**__**But I am just a man**__**  
**__**I'm not superhuman**__**  
**__**My voice will be heard today**___

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right?**__**  
**__**Who's gonna help us survive?**__**  
**__**We're in the fight of our lives**__**  
**__**And we're not ready to die**___

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak?**__**  
**__**Who's gonna make 'em believe?**__**  
**__**I've got a hero, I've got a hero**__**  
**__**Living in me**___

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right**__**  
**__**Today I'm speaking my mind**__**  
**__**And if it kills me tonight**__**  
**__**I will be ready to die**___

_**A hero's not afraid to give his life**__**  
**__**A hero's gonna save me just in time**___

_**(I need a hero)**__**  
**__**Who's gonna fight for what's right?**__**  
**__**Who's gonna help us survive?**___

_**(I need a hero)**__**  
**__**Who's gonna fight for the weak?**__**  
**__**Who's gonna make 'em believe?**__**  
**__**I've got a hero**___

_**I need a hero**__**  
**__**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

"Say, Sasuke… What were you thinking when you wrote this song?" Kakashi said, still looking through the lyrics, studying the meaning behind it.

"Oh? It's…" Sasuke looked away, but a faint blush was already painted across he cheeks.

"Naruto… Isn't it?"

"No! But… Well…"

"It's good. I like it…" The silver haired man folded the paper and slipped it in his pocket. He walked to the raven and ruffled his hair. "Whatever you're thinking or feeling when you wrote this, treasure it. Because you know, not many could get through you. Even I, your manager and your music teacher wasn't able to reach you… But this person or the memory that urged you to write this…"

"_So, Naruto has this effect on me…"_

"What if I say, it might be… Naruto…"

Kakashi smiled, seeing the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Do you remember the first days we spent with him in the shoot? I remembered Tsunade telling me that he has this trait that makes him stand out. Now, I figured out what that trait is… He has the charisma no one can beat… He attracts people… Like you are attracted to him…"

"Yeah, well…"

"It's the first time, Sasuke… And it's good… Keep it up, ne?" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I'll come back tomorrow to ask you again… Their manager is quite troublesome…"

"The answer stays the same…"

"I know, but at least they won't tell me that I didn't try…" The silver haired man then turned to the door to leave. "Oh… One more thing… Naruto is a good man… If you do fall in love with him, then by all means… Just don't hurt him. Ok? He's a good man, you know…"

"I'm not in love with him…" Sasuke replied, but his manager was already out of the house.

"_I'm not…"_

* * *

"So… What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Jiraiya began, setting down a can of soda on the coffee table that was just in front of the blonde.

"Remember four or five years ago… The time that you took me in your custody? Remember the man that had 'owned' me?" Naruto sighed, leaning back on the couch and sipping the cold drink

"The so called "Master"... Am I right?"

"Yeah… What about him?"

"He's back…"

"What?!? But I already took you and I made sure that you're under my guardianship. And now that you're already of legal age, you're capable of living on your own."

"That's true… And I doubt that he'll take me back…"

"Then that's good, isn't it?"

Naruto sighed, pondering if he would tell everything, even what he promised Sasuke not to tell. "Before you took me in, I had worked for "Master" since I was a kid. I had done every job he had made me do… However, there was this particular job that I had to refuse…"

"Hold up… What is this 'work' that he's making you do?"

"Fixing…"

"Fixing? Fixing machineries? That's not a tough job…"

"No… I had to do assassinations and such…" Naruto closed his eyes, trying to cool his nerves down. "But, I didn't do it on my own free will… He has this technique that he does on me… He makes my body vulnerable first, before he performs the technique on me. It's like a spell, hypnosis or whatever you want to call it… When I'm under it, I don't have control over my body. When he gives me a command, my body would just have to obey that. And what's worse is that, he won't let go of the control unless the job is done…"

"Oh… So, what is this job that you refused?"

"I overheard him one time that he wanted his older brother and his family killed. He said that he didn't want the organization to do it because it was a tough job. He wanted me to do it."

"But you declined?"

"I have to… It was his family… He tortured me again and again, trying to convince my thoughts to give in and do the job. Luckily, I had the willpower to fight it off… But I knew I wouldn't last much longer if I stayed there. I was already at my limits. So, I decided to run away from him…"

"Yeah, I found you on the streets, sleeping on the cold floor covered in cuts and bruises…"

"That's right. You took me in and introduced me to Tsunade-baachan."

"So, what has this got to do with him now?"

"Master's real name, or so I think, is Uchiha Madara. The person he wanted dead before was Uchiha Fugaku, his wife and their sons, Itachi… and Sasuke…"

"Sasuke? Your co-star?" Jiraiya's eyes became as wide as plates. "So, he's here to kill Sasuke and Itachi then? But how can he? I mean, with Akatsuki's and Hawk's bodyguards, I doubt anyone can pass through them…"

"Uchiha Madara is also known as Tobi… Akatsuki's manager…"

"What?!? That's insane! Now everything's messed up… He's planning to kill Itachi but he accepted him into Akatsuki?"

"Thing is… Madara doesn't really want to kill Itachi…"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because it was Itachi that he sent to kill his family…"

"This story is getting more and more disturbing by the second. Just tell me the bottom line… I think my head's spinning with all the twists of this crazy man…"

"It's only a hunch and some is based on the information I have gathered. But I think Madara wants the money of his older brother. I didn't know how and why, but he managed to convince Itachi to kill them. And for some reason, Itachi left Sasuke alive. However, the money couldn't be transferred because of a will, stating that the fortune is to be divided. So Itachi gets a share and Sasuke gets a share, too."

"So the greedy Madara wants to get his paws on both shares of the fortune?"

"Yes, that's what I think. Akatsuki is trying to get Hawk to sign a contract with them. He's using this to get the two bands closer, therefore, making Sasuke closer to his grasp."

"If they get close, he could then kill the brothers or even make the two fight each other until both die…"

"But, there's the third possibility… He might use me… He saw me with Sasuke…" Naruto clenched his fists. "With his techniques, he could make me do whatever he wants. I mean, He did it before, I'm sure he could still do it now… I don't want to think about him, because I've already grown attached to Sasuke… I promised him that I will be there for him. I don't want to be the person to end his life… Not when he's already trusted me…"

"It won't happen… Tell Sasuke about your thoughts… Maybe you could work together…"

"No… I don't want him to know the things that I did before… It's enough that he knows little about me… He might not trust me if he knew I was a former assassin…"

"Then what are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know… God… I feel so helpless …"

Jiraiya then stood up, ruffling the blonde's hair. But, as soon as he did, that tears that the blonde was holding back fell down like waterfalls from the corner of his cerulean eyes. Naruto lunged himself to the older man, crying his eyes out. Jiraiya, who was taken aback, just stayed silent and cooed the blonde, allowing him to cry and let everything that he was carrying out.

"I'm scared, jiisama… I'm really scared… I want to protect Sasuke… I really do… But, if Madara uses his technique on me… If I lose myself, I might be the one to kill Sasuke… I don't want that to happen… I don't want to be the one to end Sasuke's life… Not with my hands…"

"He's an important person to you, ne?"

"He is… Because you know… I think I'm in love him…"

"Have faith in yourself, Naruto… I'm sure you'll be able to do it…"

"_I hope so… I really hope so…"_

* * *

A/N:

The title of the song is "Hero" by **Skillet**

Ok… This chapter is… Hmm… A little off… Yours truly is feeling down in the weather and is having a fever for like two days… Bear with this bad update, ne? I'll make up for it. I promise. XP

**So, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	15. Comatose

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

Enjoy. I fixed up the little loophole from the previous chappie. Hope that clears it up.

* * *

"Here, Naruto. You might need this." Jiraiya said, handing the blonde a pair of Half Jacket Oakley sunglasses whiled the blonde was looking at himself at the mirror

"My eyes aren't that puffy… Are they?" Naruto asked as he facing the older man.

"Just take it, will you? You don't want to worry Sasuke, now do you?"

"I guess not."

Naruto just sighed as he picked up all his things and head out the door. He looked at Jirayia again before heading out. In turn, the other man gave a reassuring smile before giving a pat on the back. Naruto knew what he had to do. But, he wasn't confident that he would be able to. The fact that he already doubted himself and he feared what might happen in the future is a weakness in itself. Madara will use every way possible just to get what he wants. And if using Naruto will be the most efficient way, the blonde is sure that the Uchiha would not think twice of doing sKao.

He then slipped on his sunglasses before revving the engine and driving through the busy street. As soon as he got to their street, he took a final look from his rear view mirror before stepping out and heading into the house. Kakashi exited the house, bumping into Naruto as he turned around after closing the door. The blonde crossed his arms, frowning at the older man for leaving without him knowing.

"And where are you going?" Naruto's voice came in low

"I was just…" Kakashi paused, scratching his head. "Uh… Heading back."

"Forget it. If you're going to leave, then go. You're not really that trustworthy now, are you?"

"Hey! Just wait a moment… That's not a nice thing to say…"

"I DON'T CARE. NOW, LEAVE!" Naruto bellowed, pointing to the older man's car

"_You don't have to yell. Damn, what has gotten into you?"_ Kakashi thought at he succumbed to the blonde that was towering him.

Naruto watched the silver haired man leave. He blew off some steam, before entering the house. Sasuke then greeted the blonde, taking the things from his hand. Mentally, Naruto thanked Jiraiya for giving him the Oakley. Sasuke stopped a feet away from him. Too close to see his "puffed" eyes. He couldn't care less if any other people see his eyes, just as long as Sasuke didn't. From his distance and without the glasses, the raven could surely tell that he cried his guts out earlier.

"You just missed Kakashi. He left maybe ten minutes ago…"

"Yeah, I saw him." Naruto replied flatly.

"Oh."

"I'm going to my room. Just knock if you need anything."

Sasuke was suddenly caught off guard. "I see… Are you alright?"

"Yeah… It's nothing. I'm just tired."

However, Sasuke did not buy the things the blonde had just said to him. He knew the blonde. And what he's seeing now is not the same blonde that he had spent his time in the house with. As Naruto climbed the stairs, Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back. He seemed to have used a greater forced that he was supposed to because he tugged on the blonde's hand so hard that he Naruto fell down and landed directly on top of the raven, causing his glasses to fall off, only to reveal his red and puffed eyes.

"Naruto… Were you… crying?" Sasuke asked, using his hand to cup the blonde's chin and turn his head

"No…" Naruto replied, releasing the raven's grip on his chin. He turned away, avoiding the eyes that was bearing in his head

"You're lying…" The raven spat, again, reclaiming his grip on the blonde. This time he made sure he looked at the cerulean pair of orbs to check out whether he was lying or not.

"It's nothing… It has nothing to do with you." The blonde forced himself up with Sasuke standing up moments after.

"Don't you trust me, Naruto?" Sasuke's question suddenly made Naruto slightly uneasy.

"It's not that… But…"

"But what? You said that I could trust you. And I did… I thought that if I trust you, then you would do the same for me. I thought that even as friends, no… Even as acquaintances, we could at least open up to one another. I mean, I did open up to you. You know my past that I didn't even dare tell anyone. So, I thought you'd do the same if you were…"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!?! BLABBING ABOUT THIS AND THAT! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto raised his voice, causing the raven to suddenly stop.

But then, the blonde suddenly realized what he had done. He reached out to the raven, but Sasuke stepped back and avoided Naruto's hand. "Sasuke… I'm…"

"No… Just…" Sasuke stepped further back as the blonde tried to apologize.

The raven then rushed up to the stairs and locked himself in his room. He didn't know why, but he got suddenly hurt when Naruto raised his voice at him. His heart was beating so fast that it was already up his throat. This unfamiliar feeling welled up in him, engulfing him deep and was not permitting him to escape. He held his chest. There was this stabbing feeling within him that he can't get rid of. He leaned on the door and slumped on the floor, trying to control all the mixed up emotions.

"_What the heck is this?"_

* * *

Sasuke sat in the middle of the room, a bottle in one hand and a cigarette in another. The carpeted floor was already littered with burnt out cigarette butts, empty vials of heroin and a used syringe. Sasuke's vision was already blurred, but somehow, he could still feel the pain that the blonde had inflicted on him. He gulped the remaining vodka and tossed the bottle over his shoulder before finishing his cigarette. He ran a free hand through his hair and closed his eyes, trying to numb everything.

"Even that friend of yours turned against you… You're not even worthy to be called his friend now." A voice came from his window.

The raven was just too weak to be frightened. He knew it was Itachi that just spoke. He turned his head to the direction of the voice, looking at his older brother that was sitting by his window frame. He shot a look at the older Uchiha, but Itachi just chuckled at the weak attempt to threaten him. Slowly, he welcomed himself in Sasuke's room, immediately smelling the weed that was wafting through the air. He took a few steps towards Sasuke, stopping a few inches away from him. He used a finger to bring his brother's face up, making their eyes meet.

"You're such a pathetic mess." Itachi said. "Even the person that you trust finds you useless…"

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke retorted weakly. "If you're going to do something, then do it. Get it over with while the drugs are still running through my system."

"Oh no. I won't do anything while some drugs are acting as an anesthesia. Besides, I didn't come here for you. I came for the blonde…"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah. Leader wants him…" Itachi said, making his way to the door. But, before he could leave, Sasuke grabbed the older raven's pants, tugging it to stop him from leaving.

"What do you want with him? Who is this leader you're talking about?"

"It's none of your business."

Itachi shrugged off Sasuke's grip on his pants. But, just before he could reach the door, the younger raven tackled his brother, causing the both of them to fall on the floor. Itachi growled and grabbed Sasuke by the collar, tossing him to the dresser, hitting his head on the corner, causing him to bleed. The older Uchiha hissed as he saw his brother's blood taint the floor, but he didn't mind. He continued his way to retrieve Naruto. But, before he could even reach for the door, it swung open in full force, revealing an angry blonde.

"Naruto…" Itachi greeted. "You saved me the time of finding you."

"Get out of my house." The blonde said between gritted teeth

"Well, I can't. Because _he _wants you. I was given a strict order to bring you to him."

"Leave." Naruto growled.

"I see. I guess I have to take you there by force."

Naruto stood still as Itachi came running to him. Just as he was a foot away, the blonde grabbed his hand and collar before tossing him hard on the floor. He kept his grasp on the raven's hand, twisting it before he sat on top of Itachi. The older Uchiha groaned in pain as Naruto kept twisting it more. Both of them knew that a little more force would break Itachi's arm. But, before the blonde could even apply the needed force, Sasuke stood up and walked to Naruto, slapping him hard.

"Wake up!" The younger raven bellowed.

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"Get off of him…" Sasuke whispered. "I don't want to see you like this. The Naruto I know doesn't hurt people. He cares for them, soothes their pain and makes them happy. This is not you, Naruto. Please, whatever trance you're in, wake up from it!"

The blonde glowered down at Itachi before releasing his grip and standing up. The older Uchiha reluctantly stood up, backing a few steps from the blonde.

"I'll be back to get you, Naruto. Mark my words."

"I'll take you on any day, Itachi."

With that, Itachi exited through the window, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone in the room. The blonde looked at Sasuke whose head was still bleeding profusely. Naruto exited the room and got the first aid kit. He then returned to Sasuke, deciding to treat his wound. In awkward silence, Sasuke accepted Naruto's unspoken offer. The blonde cleaned the blood off the raven's head before applying antiseptic and dressing it. Just as Naruto finished, Sasuke reached out for the blonde's hand, holding them near either side of his cheeks.

"Sasuke?"

"I was scared. Sacred because I thought I was going to lose that cheerful Naruto that brought me out of the darkness. You're the only reason why I can keep going like this." The raven whispered.

"I… I'm sorry I made you worry, Sasuke." Naruto said, releasing the raven's grip. "I'm fine now."

Sasuke then stood up, walking to his closet and got a piece of paper that was sticking out of his lyrics notebook. He then walked back to the blonde, handing him the loose sheet. "Here… I wrote it for you. Just so you'll never forget how much you mean to me."

After he gave the lyrics, Sasuke walked past the blonde and made his way out of the room. Naruto just stood there, reading through the lyrics the raven had written for him. Somehow, he could feel the sting in his heart. Because, deep inside him, he knew the emotion that were entwined with the words that were engraved in the lyrics.

_**I **__**hate feeling like this**__**  
**__**I'm so tired of trying to fight this**__**  
**__**I'm asleep and all I dream of**__**  
**__**Is waking to you**_

_**Tell me that you will listen**__**  
**__**Your touch is what I'm missing**__**  
**__**And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you**_

_**Comatose**__**  
**__**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**_

_**I don't wanna live**__**  
**__**I don't wanna breathe**__**  
**__**'Les I feel you next to me**__**  
**__**You take the pain I feel**__**  
**__**Waking up to you never felt so real**__**  
**__**I don't wanna sleep**__**  
**__**I don't wanna dream**__**  
**__**'Cause my dreams don't comfort me**__**  
**__**The way you make me feel**__**  
**__**Waking up to you never felt so real**_

_**I hate living without you**__**  
**__**Dead wrong to ever doubt you**__**  
**__**But my demons lay in waiting**__**  
**__**Tempting me away**_

_**Oh how I adore you**__**  
**__**Oh how I thirst for you**__**  
**__**Oh how I need you**_

_**Breathing life**__**  
**__**Waking up  
My eyes**__**  
**__**Open up**_

"_Sasuke…"_

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "Comatose" by **Skillet**

I might add something interesting in the next chapter. MIGHT….

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	16. Better Than Drugs

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

* * *

Naruto stared at the piece of paper in his hand. The lyrics Sasuke wrote were simple. Simple, and yet so powerful that it was enough to make the blonde's heart ache. He then looked around, noticing the cigarette butts, vials and an empty bottle were scattered on the floor. Carefully, he picked up a vial, examining the name. At the sight of it, his eyes widen like two plates. He found himself, gripping the vial and breaking the small bottle into pieces.

_Heroin._

The blonde then realize what Sasuke was doing all this time. He was pushing heroin in his system to numb his pain. Confirmatory of his idea was the syringe that was lying on the floor, near the pool of cigarette butts. Naruto's gut twisted and he felt as though his heart was being pierced by a thousand of invisible daggers. He then closed his eyes as he stopped the tears from flowing down. He was the closest one Sasuke could ever approach, one that he could depend on. And yet, he was the one who had increased his agony.

"_Sasuke!"_

Naruto hurriedly exited the room and flew down the stairs, hoping that the raven hasn't thought of running away. He looked out the window and noticed that both of their cars were still there. But, he took into consideration that Sasuke might have taken a cab. In a flash, Naruto dashed to the kitchen to retrieve his keys, only to find the Uchiha sitting on the dining table with his arms on the table, cushioning his head and he leaned down. A wave of relief washed over him. Slowly, he approached the raven, tapping him on the shoulder to catch his attention. Sasuke lifted his head up, but soon averted Naruto's gaze.

"Sasuke… I'm so sorry…" Naruto began as he used a finger to turn the raven's face, meeting his own. "I didn't know… You were… The Heroin…"

"I'm using Heroin to drown my pain, ok? That's just one. There's coke, weed… Name it. I've tried them all." Sasuke's voice came in trembling. "Every time… Every single time… It lulls me to sleep… It helps me forget, even for just a moment. I know that my problems won't go away with that. But… Somehow, I have to find comfort."

Without warning, Naruto reached out and pulled Sasuke into his arms, pulling him into a tight embrace. The blonde ran a hand on the raven locks, as if showing deep affection.

"You don't have to, Sasuke. You don't have to use drugs anymore." The blonde whispered in the raven's ear. "I'm here… Don't forget that. I am always here for you. Make me your own anesthesia. Make me your personal drug…"

_**Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
You clear my mind  
You're my escape  
From this messed up place  
'Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain**_

Naruto pulled out and cupped the raven's chin. Slowly, but steadily, he inched in, closing the gap between them. He stopped midway, not wanting to trigger any bitter memories of _the _night.

"May I?" Naruto asked, his breath brushing against Sasuke's soft lips.

_**How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me**_

"Yeah."

Naruto locked his lips with Sasuke's in a fiery kiss. The blonde kept his hand around the Uchiha's body, still being cautious and gently with his actions. But then, he felt a hand snaked up his chest, then his neck, before finally pulling him closer to the raven's body. Lips dance and tongues fought for dominance, but Naruto laid low and allowed Sasuke to win the upper hand. Both closed their eyes, savoring the sweet moment they finally shared.

"My body… It's all yours… Do whatever you want with it…" Naruto broke the kiss and whispered in the raven's ear before kissing his way down the slim, porcelain neck. "Take control, force me, injure me… I don't care. Use me in ways you want… Just don't… Don't resort to drugs anymore…"

_**You're better than drugs  
Your love is like wine **_

Sasuke leaned to the blonde, reclaiming the lips that was now his own. Gently and without breaking their connection, the raven pushed Naruto on the kitchen, laying his back flat on the cold floor. Sasuke sat on the blonde's lower body, with his knees on each side of Naruto. The blonde reached out for Sasuke's clothes, slowly removing the buttons of his shirt. Sasuke closed his eyes as the cold draft blew on his bare chest. He trembled as he bit his lips, turning his head away.

"Relax… It's only me." Naruto's voice cooed. "Trust me. I won't hurt you."

But Sasuke's eyes shut his eyes tighter.

"Open your eyes. Look at me…"

_**Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high  
You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high**_

Obsidian orbs clashed with cerulean blue. As Sasuke met the blonde's gaze, Naruto reached out and pulled the other closer to him. He gave Sasuke the option to kiss him. And he was glad the raven did. Somehow, Naruto had already felt that Sasuke had already given full trust in him. But, he didn't force anything yet. He wanted the Uchiha to be the one to make the first move.

"Don't be scared, Sasuke… Do whatever you want."

Sasuke's vision doubled, as if seeing Itachi underneath him. He trembled, averting his eyes. But, the sound of Naruto's voice made the illusion vanish. His hand quivered as he reached down to unbutton Naruto's top. The blonde felt this, so he put a hand on each of the raven's, guiding him as the raven undressed him. Both of them did the same with Naruto's pants and boxers. Sasuke paused for a moment and looked at the blonde in his birth suit. Naruto blushed as Sasuke's gaze bore into his naked body.

"W-what's the matter?"

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, tracing the swirling tattoo on Naruto's abdomen.

"Someone gave that to me… It's nothing… Don't mind it."

"It looks good." The raven whispered. He paused, then he smiled. The blonde then reached out for Sasuke's face, tracing his lips with a finger.

"You look beautiful when you smile, Sasuke…" Naruto said, making the raven blush

"Stop it. You're embarrassing me."

Naruto chuckled. Sasuke can be adorable sometimes. And today was one of those times.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to force yourself… I don't want to hurt you."

"I told you, right? My body is all yours. You can do whatever you want with it."

"Why?" Sasuke stopped and sat up, with his hands on Naruto's chest. "It somehow feels that I don't deserve this sweetness and kindness from you…"

"Because I think…" Naruto paused, looking at the raven on top of him with intense eyes

_**Feel you when I'm restless**__**  
**__**Feel you when I cannot cope**_

Naruto then reached out and unzipped Sasuke's pants in a fluid motion, letting his hard shaft spring free. The raven shifted, tossing his lower garments aside. Then, Naruto sat up and kneeled as he pushed the raven down to a sitting position. He held on to Sasuke's torso and positioning himself on top of the raven. Then, he nodded, giving a signal to the Uchiha to take him. Sasuke was reluctant at first, wanting to know why the blonde was doing all these things for him.

"Because…" Sasuke whispered as he held on Naruto's legs

_**You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote**_

"I think I'm in love with you…"

_**You kill the poison**__**  
**__**Ease the suffering**__**  
**__**Calm the rage when I'm afraid**__**  
**__**To feel again**__**  
**__**How can I tell you just all that you are**__**  
**__**What you do to me**_

With a satisfactory answer, Sasuke slowly pushed in his manhood in Naurto's puckered entrance. The blonde shut his eyes tights as let out a loud groan, holding onto Sasuke's loose shirt. His body tensed up, squeezing the Sasuke's invading shaft. A single tear from Naruto's squinted eyes rolled down to his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke saw this, and a pang of guilt suddenly hit him in the chest. With a free hand, he wiped the tear away while his eyes begged for apology.

"I'm sorry… Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked in an apologetic voice

"It's alright…" Naruto groaned, closing his eyes with his mouth dropped open.

"Sorry… Should I stop?"

"No… I'm fine… I just need a moment…" The blonde whispered, trying so hard to relax his muscles.

Sasuke waited for the blonde to adjust to him. It took quite a while, but Naruto soon got accustomed to having something stuck in his rear. He held on to Sasuke neck, whispering him to continue. Not needed to be told twice, Sasuke gripped on the blonde's hips, slowly moving in and out of the stretched hole. Naruto mewled and his voice echoed throughout the whole kitchen. His mouth dropped open as pleasure kicked in his system.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. "It's good… It feels… AH!"

The raven then pulled out and turned Naruto around, pushing him to the table on all fours. The blonde adjusted his position. He was kneeling with his rear end poking up. His hands were on the table, holding on to it for dear support. Sasuke then entered Naruto again, pushing his hips in and out. He then reached between the blonde's legs, massaging Naruto's neglected manhood. The blonde dug his nails on the table top, feeling the white hot ecstasy that Sasuke was giving him.

"Right there! God… Harder!" Naruto moaned as the raven was hitting his spot over and over again.

_**Feel your every heartbeat**__**  
**__**Feel you on these empty nights**__**  
**__**You're the strength of my life**_

Sasuke leaded forward, biting Naruto's ear as he kept moving at an increasing pace. Their moans entwined with each other's as both were already reaching their climax. The raven stopped before pulling Naruto back on the floor without breaking their connection. He laid him flat. Now, Sasuke was on top. The raven then placed the blonde's leg on top of his shoulder as he held on it and rammed his whole length in and out. Naruto twisted and turned, thrashing under the bliss that was consuming him.

"Sasuke… I can't… I'm gonna…"

"Me too…"

_**You're better than drugs**__**  
**__**Your love is like wine**__**  
**__**Feel you comin' on so fast**__**  
**__**Feel you comin' to get me high**__**  
**__**You're better than drugs**__**  
**__**Addicted for life**__**  
**__**Feel you comin' on so fast**__**  
**__**Feel you comin' on to get me high**_

The last thrust was the most powerful. With it, Sasuke released his seed inside the blonde, filling him with his sweet nectar. Naruto spilt his load in between their stomachs, staining their sins with his hot, sticky fluid. Both waited for the spasms to subside before relaxing their bodies and enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking. The raven collapsed on top of the blonde, panting and catching his breath. Naruto, who was also breathing heavily, wrapped his arms around the Sasuke. Their hearts were racing, their breaths fast. But for obvious reasons, both were feeling well and somehow, relaxed.

"_I can wait for you, no matter how long it might takes… No matter how long I wait…"_

_**Feel your every heartbeat**__**  
**__**Feel you on these empty nights**_

"_So please, Sasuke, I'm begging you…"_

_**Feel your every heartbeat**__**  
**__**Feel you come to get me high**_

" _Fall in love with me too…"_

_**Feel you comin' on so fast**__**  
**__**Feel you comin' on to get me high  
To get me high **_

* * *

A/N:

The title of the song is "Better than Drugs" by **Skillet**

I was kind of hesitating to do this chapter. But, again, I have to pick the pace up or else everyone might get bored. And well, I haven't proofread this. So tell me if there's something I need to edit. :)

I sure hope you enjoyed reading this update. :)

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	17. One Day Too Late

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

Happy Holidays everyone! ^_^

* * *

'_Don't go… Please… Don't leave me…'_

_Sasuke reached out his hand as the image of Naruto walking away from him. He ran to the blonde's back, but it seemed that Naruto was moving at a faster rate. He stumbled and fell, face first on the floor. Even as he screamed the blonde's name, Naruto didn't stop. Suddenly, the image of his older brother glowered down on him. Pale hands reached for his clothes, threatening to tear them to shreds. He pleaded and cried for him to stop, but no one could hear him. It was just simply futile._

'_Please, stop! Someone help me!'_

"SASUKE! SASUKE! OPEN YOUR EYES!" A familiar voice called for him

Obsidian orbs flung open. The light strained him momentarily, but he was able to adjust quickly. He looked around, only to see Naruto with a worried look in his face. Naruto was holding his hand tightly, as if securing him. Cerulean eyes were finally filled with relief when the raven woke up. Tears flowed from the corner of the blonde's eyes as he let go of Sasuke's hand and reached out, crushing the raven into a tight embrace.

"God, you scared the hell out of me." Naruto whispered, caressing Sasuke's hair.

The raven then reciprocated the action, wrapping his arms around the blonde's bare upper body. Sasuke murmured an apology, though he was not sure if Naruto heard it. His heart ached at the sight of the blonde's pained face. He felt uneasy, but good at the same time. Someone cared for him. Naruto won't run away from him, not like in his dream.

'_Did I fear that he'll run away from me?'_

Naruto released his hold on Sasuke before cupping his face with a hand. "What were you dreaming about? You were screaming and calling out."

"The usual. Plus something new" Sasuke replied with a tinge of blush across his cheeks

"The usual? Meaning, Itachi?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke nodded

"You know you don't have to worry about him. Didn't I say I'll protect you? And if you and the fact that I'm in love with you, there's no way I'll let you get hurt."

Sasuke heart leapt as Naruto confessed once again. His blush turned into a deeper shade. He tried to hide it, but Naruto had already seen his cute face. The blonde smile and gave him a deep kiss. Sasuke didn't fight back, but he let himself be swept away. It was sweet and gentle in all aspects that it made the raven melt. Both closed their eyes, enjoyed each other's tastes.

"And?" Naruto broke off, licking his lips. "What's the 'something new' in your dream?"

"Well that… I… Er…" Sasuke stammered, thinking of how to explain it to Naruto

"What? You're hiding something from me?"

"No… It's not it… It's just that…" The raven paused and sighed "I've dreamt of you leaving me… And I was scared. Dead scared. I don't want you to go… I don't know what I'll do if you run away from me…"

"Sasuke… I promise you, I'll never EVER leave your side."

* * *

"Sasuke… Don't be scared of me." Naruto spoke as he pinned the raven on the bed.

"I'm not… It's just that… This is my…" Sasuke paused as he looked away.

"First time?" The blonde whispered as he cupped the raven's chin and turned his face, making their eyes meet. "Don't worry. I'll make sure I'll be gentle."

Naruto kissed the raven's lips while the blonde undid his pants. With some slight maneuvering, he managed to lose all the clothes of his lower body while still keeping the cover intact. It was Naruto's idea to have some sort of cover, to leave the audience guessing to what was happening. The Sasuke found it hot, since it was a new and different sort of kink.

The blonde smirked as he finally positioned himself on top of the raven. Without warning, he plunged Sasuke's whole length in him. The raven mewled as he felt Naruto's muscles clench around him. Both tried to move as fast as they can, reaching climax in a short time. They clenched their teeth as pure ecstasy traveled through them. Their moans and groaned echoed throughout the room. Sasuke held on Naruto tight, feeling that he will soon reach his limit. The blonde dipped down to kiss the raven's gaping lips, muffling the moans that both were eliciting.

"I can't hold it in… Ah... Naruto!"

Sasuke's back arched as he released his load into the blonde, filling him with his hot seed. Naruto then pulled out, letting some of the white liquid flow out. He collapsed on top of Sasuke, panting and gasping for air. The blonde then tried to support himself up. His cerulean blue orbs studied the raven's flushed face. He was handsome, that's for sure. And he was already head over heels in love with him.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"I… I think I love you too… Naruto…" Sasuke replied.

The blonde then smiled as he kissed the lips that had just confessed love for him.

"AND CUT! That's a wrap! Great take, both of you." A voice bellowed from afar.

Two runners then sprinted to the divas, offering them a bathrobe and a towel for them to clean up sweat, and any other stuff that needed to be cleaned. The two hurried, trying to wipe off the evidence of their sex-hidden-under-the-sheets-from-the-camera stunt before Kakashi could even sense what they just did. Luckily, they managed to do so before Hawk's manager could get a close look at the two.

"That was just amazing. Simply amazing. I don't know how to put it into words, but you get it, right?" Kakashi approached the two while clapping his hands. "I mean… Were you really acting? I can't really see anything with the blanket. But, man, that was awesome."

"It's nothing… Really…" Sasuke said as he looked at himself at the mirror and fixed his hair.

"Get someone to fix that for you." Naruto commented as he noticed the raven trying to fix something on his hair.

"Yeah, yeah… You don't have to nag about it." The raven waved his hand as he walked towards their hair and makeup artist.

Kakashi, who was just watching how close the two boys had gone, sneaked up behind the blond and spoke on his ear. "Didn't know you were this tight… Sasuke and you I mean…"

"What the - ?" Naruto jumped. "Oh yeah…"

"He trusts you that much that he can act across you with ease, ne? Don't you think it's an improvement on his part?"

"Yeah, I know that."

"And it's all thanks to you. If I hadn't asked you to talk to him or drag him out of this shell, then he wouldn't be like this."

"Yeah, good thing you asked me that."

From afar, Sasuke was listening to the whole conversation. As the words came into him, his heart sank. He felt that all this time that Naruto was declaring his love he was just lying to his face. All the sweet words were just to make him act in front of the camera. Suddenly, he slapped his hair and makeup artist's hand as he stood and ran for the exit. As he made his leave, hot tears of anger and confusion welled out of his eyes. A hand covered his mouth, muffling his cries.

'_Is everything a lie, Naruto? I hate it. I hate you for saying all of those things. And I hate myself for feeling this way. Why… Why am I feeling like this, anyway? God… Someone… Answer me.'_

_

* * *

_

_I thought my life was perfect. Fame, fortune, money and women. I had everything. I felt that everything was in place. Well, I was wrong. Dead wrong… It all started when I met… him…  
- Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

Itachi looked up at the white ceiling of his room with his earphones snugly fitted in. Unknown to others, he was secretly a fan of another band. Though they were already famous, he knew that they didn't and never will have something that this band has. He slowly closed his eyes as the smooth sound of a piano came into his ears. He listened intently to the familiar voice of his brother as the last song from Hawk's previous album played.

_**Tick tock hear the clock countdown  
Wish the minute hand could be rewound  
So much to do and so much I need to say  
Will tomorrow be too late**_

Whilst they wore their black capes with embroidered red clouds, their mere footsteps brought fear to those who stood in their way. Akatsuki, in the underground world, is a group of professional assassins and thieves that will finish any job without delay. They kill mercilessly, not even regarding women and children. Ever since the organization was formed, their hands were stained and soaked with blood. Their hearts became cold. In the surface, though, Akatsuki is just a famous band that had reached the top of every country's charts. No one even dared to say a word against them, for they knew that demise would just be their end.

_**Feel the moment slip into the past  
Like sand through an hourglass  
In the madness I guess I just forget  
To do all the things I said **_

'_I shouldn't be thinking about this… But so why now?'_

Itachi shifted uncomfortably as the lyrics were starting to engulf and suffocate him. He opened his eyes, trying to suppress what was stirring up inside of him. He looked at his bedside table, where a picture frame was resting on top of it. He sat up before taking it and running a hand on the old picture within the frame. Two smiles met his eyes – one was from his younger self, the other from another younger boy that looked like him.

"Sasuke…"

_**Time passes by  
Never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind  
Now I've made my mind up**_

Meanwhile, a knocked on the door was heard. Hurriedly, Itachi withdrew his hold from the frame and hid it under his pillow. He replied to the knock, and the figure of his uncle, Madara came in. Slowly, the older Uchiha walked towards grabbed the empty chair and dragged it towards Itachi's bed.

"I have a job for you."

'_Don't tell me…'_

_**Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it**_

"Bring Uchiha Sasuke to me…"

Itachi's eyes widened at the sound of his brother's name. "Sasuke? Why?"

"I want you to kill him. It's his mere existence that's standing between me and my money." Madara replied.

"Why me? You could use Pein and Konan. They are the best in the organization anyway."

"This will serve as a test. All of the members had gone through this. All of them killed the ones that they hold dear to them. Family, friends, masters. Everyone. Now, it's your turn. I will see if you are truly loyal to me, Itachi."

"I did everything you told me to do…"

"The most important thing to you right now… is your brother."

"What?!?"

'_I can say that again. What?!?'_

"I told you to kill all Uchihas, but you left your brother alive and kicking. I let that pass. Then I gave you the order to break him, but it seems like you let him cling to that Kyuubi for support."

"It's not under my - "

Without warning, a knife was directed on Itachi's throat, the tip piercing his skin, drawing blood. "Who told you to answer back to me?"

Itachi gulped hard, taken aback by his uncle's swift action. "I'm sorry…"

"I want Sasuke dead by the end of the week. If not, I'll have someone to do that for me. His death is inevitable anyway, so isn't it better if he died by your hands. Do I make myself clear, Itachi?"

'_Me again?'_

_**Tick tock hear my life pass by  
I can't erase and I can't rewind  
Of all the things I regret the most I do…  
Wish I'd spent more time with you **_

"Yes… Leader."

"Good. Let's go." Madara told Itachi with a low and dangerous voice.

_**Here's my chance for a new beginning  
I saved the best for a better ending  
And in the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see  
You'll get the very best of me **_

'_I'm sorry... Sasuke…'_

_**Your time is running out  
You're never gonna get it back  
Make the most of every moment  
Stop saving the best for last**_

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "One Day Too Late" by **Skillet**

Sorry for the delay, minna. Enjoy reading this update.

I had to do major revisions for this since I already used the song I had in mind. I still hope you like it. :)

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	18. Don't Wake Me

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

Er… Author's notes later. ^_^

* * *

Sasuke stared at the syringe in front of him as he sat quietly in his car. He played with it with his fingers while he fathomed if he should take the shot or not. Again and again, he directed the needle to his vein. But, no matter how many times his thumb tried to push the plunger, his mind and inner conscience stopped him. In surrender, he threw the heroin-filled syringe to the passenger's seat and bent his head forward to the steering wheel.

_What's stopping me? I can do this easily before. How come it's so hard to do it now?_

The image of Naruto suddenly slipped into the raven's mind. The blonde's smile, his voice, his touch, his face… Everything about him stops Sasuke from going back to his old ways. His promise to the blonde and Naruto's offering hand made him think twice of resorting to drugs again. But, as the conversation he recently heard flowed into him, the pain had made him want to numb his senses with his usual routine.

"You're making this difficult for me, Uzumaki Naruto… Stupid bastard." Sasuke groaned, letting his thoughts flow out of his lips. "You said you loved me, but here you are, breaking my heart….. Why you, of all people…That damn blonde?"

He let out a loud shriek of frustration before revving his engine, preparing to go off to God-knows where. However, a sudden knock on the window stopped him from digging his feet on the gas pedal. He looked at the person with intense and angry eyes, but the cries and pleads of the other person softened his heart. He rolled down his window, turning his head to the intruder's direction.

_Naruto…_

"Sasuke, there you are…" The blonde breathed out in pure relief. "We still have some parts to shoot before we call it a day. Hey… What are you doing in your car? Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going home." Sasuke replied flatly

"What?!? Why? You're not feeling well? You want me to drive for you?"

"STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU CARE FOR A TRASH LIKE ME!" The raven suddenly bellowed

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

"Just -- "

"Sasuke…" Naruto's eyes then averted to the side. The liquid filled syringe then suddenly caught his sight. He reached out to the offending object, with the raven desperately trying to stop him. However, the blonde's hands were quicker, grasping the object in his hand with ease. "What's this?"

"A syringe. Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm asking what's in it and what is it doing in your car?" Naruto eyed keenly, waiting for Sasuke's reply.

"Diamorphine, a potent opioid pain reliever."

"Don't fool me, Sasuke. It's heroin, right? Are you doing drugs again?"

"I'm not… Well… I planned to, but I didn't push any in…"

"Are you lying to me now?"

"Why you… You little… Ah… Forget it!"

Without finishing his speech, Sasuke stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed off. Naruto, who was left dumb folded, could not do anything to stop the raven. He followed the speeding car with his eyes, still puzzled on what was Sasuke doing with a heroin-filled syringe. He knew for a fact that the raven agreed to drop the addictive habit. But was he a step too late from stopping Sasuke from drowning himself with the forbidden drug? And what exactly happened that triggered him to go back? These questions ran in the blonde's mind again and again.

_Sasuke…What happened? Please, tell me…_

* * *

_**I went to bed I was thinking about you**__**  
**__**Ain't the same since I'm living without you**__**  
**__**All the memories are getting colder**__**  
**__**All the things that I wanna do over**_

_**Went to bed I was thinking about you**__**  
**__**I wanna talk and laugh like we used to**__**  
**__**When I see you in my dreams at night**__**  
**__**It's so real but it's in my mind**_

_**And now**__**  
**__**I guess**__**  
**__**This is as good as it gets**_

_**Don't wake me**__**  
**__**'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream**__**  
**__**Don't wake me**__**  
**__**'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**__**  
**__**When it's you I'm dreaming of**__**  
**__**I don't wanna wake up**_

_**Don't wake me**__**  
**__**We're together just you and me**__**  
**__**Don't wake me**__**  
**__**'Cause we're happy like we used to be**__**  
**__**I know I've gotta let you go**__**  
**__**But don't wake me**_

_**I went to bed I was thinking about you**__**  
**__**And how it felt when I finally found you**__**  
**__**It's like a movie playing over in my head**__**  
**__**Don't wanna look 'cause i know how it ends**__**  
**__**All the words that I said that I wouldn't say**__**  
**__**All the promises I made that I wouldn't break**__**  
**__**It's last call, last song, last dance**__**  
**__**'Cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance**_

_**And now, I guess**__**  
**__**This is as good as it gets**_

_**These dreams of you keep on growing stronger**__**  
**__**It ain't a lot but it's all I have**__**  
**__**Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer**__**  
**__**Don't wanna stop cause I want you back**_

Itachi sighed and threw his note pad and pen as he finished writing the lyrics to the next song that he was going to suggest to the band. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples before he slump his back on the chair. Three days had already passed since the assignment of killing his younger brother was given to him. He didn't want to do it. Really and truthfully, he didn't. Deep inside he knew he cared for him more than anyone in the world. All his pent up frustrations and guilt were locked in the lyrics he knew Sasuke would not be able to read.

"I don't… No, I can't kill you… I just can't…" Itachi said to himself. "You're my little brother…"

However, just outside, Uchiha Madara was eavesdropping on his beloved nephew. Somehow, he had already felt that Itachi was incapable of doing the assigned task. And today was a confirmatory of it. He leaned on the wall beside the door, crossing his arm as he thought of a fail-safe plan. After all, if Itachi couldn't kill the obstacle that stands between him and his money, he'd definitely find someone to do the dirty task for him.

"If you won't do it… Then I know someone who will…" Madara murmured to himself as he walked away from Itachi's room.

* * *

Naruto walked aimlessly at the red light district after they had finished filming. It was still early, and bars weren't open for two more hours. However, there were already stores that were open for people who would like to grab a drink early. Lazily, he stepped into a familiar restaurant and took his seat in front of the bartender. Without even uttering a word, the master (1) understood his order and began mixing the drink for him.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" A voice inquired from afar.

"Huh?" The blonde turned, trying to find the direction of the voice.

"Remember me? I used to model with you before."

"Oh! Sai!" Naruto stood up, greeting the other boy. "It's been a while! How are you? Racking money from all the artwork?"

"Haha. Very funny, Naruto."

Sai was one of Naruto's colleagues from when he started modeling. He wasn't really much of a beauty. With pale skin, dull black eyes and flat raven hair, Sai pretty much looked like a plain Joe. However, it was how he wore the clothes that caught many of the sponsor's attention. As Sai was starting to reach the top, he suddenly withdrew from the modeling industry and shifted to painting. It was his true calling after all. He flew to Paris, hoping it would be the stepping stone of his career. And he was right. Being naturally gifted at the said art and after receiving lessons from maestros which have well known origins, it took him a mere year to be known all over France.

"Hey, I have a room reserved upstairs. Why don't we continue our conversation there?"

"Nah.. I have to --"

"Aww… Don't be such a spaz. We haven't seen each other in years. Come on. Just for a few hours… Please? I promise, if ever you get drunk, I'll personally drive you home…"

"Alright… Fine… Maybe a drink or two wouldn't hurt."

"Great!" Sai smiled and then turned his eyes to the bartender. "Master, please bring the drink and two bottles of Vodka and Brandy to room 120 please. Thank you!"

* * *

"Itachi…" a voice said as the older Uchiha made his way out.

The raven turned around, only to be welcomed by the orange orbs of Akatsuki's acting leader, Pein. Itachi smiled in acknowledgement and then turned around to head his way.

"Where are you going? Off for an assignment?"

"Just going to the store…" Itachi lied.

"This late? Is there something going on, Itachi?"

"No… It's nothing… Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm off…"

"If there's something you want to talk about, I'm here to listen…"

"Thank you, Pein… But this is something that you shouldn't stick your nose in…"

Itachi then wandered off. Pein didn't bother to delve in more. He knew that it might be something that he couldn't talk about in the open.

"What did you assign him to do, Tobi? Or should I say… Madara?" Pein asked in a low voice as he felt a presence sneak behind him.

"It's nothing. Family matters that an outsider shouldn't meddle in."

"Tell me… Did you recruit Itachi and arrange to go to Japan so you can finish your remaining living relative? Are you planning to use Itachi to kill Sasuke? Just like how you asked him to kill your entire family?"

"So what if I did? There's nothing you can do about it…"

"You're heartless! How can you even think about killing your own flesh and blood for money? Have you no conscience? Or are you that money hungry?"

Madara's brows furrowed and a vein popped in his forehead. Without warning, he got his dagger snugly fit at his back pocket and pointed it directly to Pein's throat. Although the orange-haired man was taken by surprise, he didn't show any emotion and looked at him with intense eyes. Madara dug the knife deeper, slicing his skin and drawing blood, staining Pein's white shirt. However, despite the threat, Pein didn't move and wince. They kept their stares, not even backing down or giving control.

"I still need you, Pein." Madara finally said, withdrawing his blade and sheathed it. "I'm not going to kill you yet."

Pein took off his shirt and held it on his wound, stopping the blood from oozing out. Madara just eyed on his acting leader before he walked off to an opposite direction Itachi walked. In surrender, Pein returned to his room and washed off the stains of blood on his neck.

"Uchiha Madara… You have to be stopped. Have you no pity left in your heart?" Pein closed his eyes. "I can't bear seeing the pain painted on those two boys' faces… Or anyone for that matter… It's too heart breaking… I have to do something… And fast…"

* * *

"Ugh…" Naruto murmured. "I can't…"

"Come on, Naruto. It's only four bottles…" Sai replied. The alcohol had already kicked in, but not as bad as Naruto's

"I'm already seeing double…"

"Wow… You do have weak alcohol tolerance." The raven chuckled. "Let's just finish the rest of the drinks I ordered… Then I'll drive you home…"

"Hnnn…. Sasuke…" Naruto reached out and started mumbling

"Huh? Who is Sasuke? It's me… SAI…."

Naruto crawled to the raven, reaching out and grabbing both sides of his face. "Sasuke… Why? You promised me… I even offered myself to you… How could you break your promise?"

"Hey, hey, hey…" Sai exclaimed as he backed off, trying to push the blonde. "I'm not Sasuke…"

"Sasuke… Why are you running away from me?" The blonde pleaded, tightening his grip on Sai, inching in closer.

Without warning, Naruto locked his lips with the defenseless raven. Sai pushed Naruto away, but it only caused the blonde to grip him tighter. It wasn't long before the raven felt Naruto's tongue dart in his mouth and attack him. With this, Sai lost all of his control and with the kick the alcohol had in him, his reasoning suddenly dropped to zero. Naruto gently pushed him to the floor, still keeping the kiss connected.

_Sasuke… His kiss, his touch... Somehow... Why does it feel... wrong?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1)** In Japan, their bartenders are usually called "Master." :)

The title of the song is "Don't Wake Me" by Skillet

Ok... It took me two months to write this. And I'm REALLY REALLY sorry...

I haven't even proofread this... I just wanted to post this update ASAP...

Anyway, I hope you all would still support Deranged Melody till the end.

*cookies and cyberhearts to everyone*

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	19. Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

* * *

Raven eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the dark surrounding. Around him were bottles of alcohol plus a sleeping, butt naked and dead gorgeous blonde. He stood up, groping around for his own set of clothes. He didn't want to turn on the lights. It might wake up the other man who was with him. His head was still throbbing but he managed to get dressed properly. He did the same with the blonde, doing it gently whilst keeping him asleep.

_A one night stand with Naruto… Why does it feel wrong?_

"Maybe it is…" He muttered to himself before reaching for a cigarette and getting lost in his thoughts.

_My name is Sai. I was a normal artist a few years back. I lived a care free live… I wandered around France, looking for inspiration for my new artwork. Of course, I was a famous painter back there and people really anticipated my next masterpiece. However, one mistake I made cost me my entire career. And up to now, I had wished that I didn't do that._

_It was during one of the exhibits. My works are pricey, but even critiques thought that the amount was not enough to pay for the beauty of my paintings. Then, a shady character walked into the exhibit hall. He looked at my work and before looking for me and buying one. I gave him my price, but he haggled until I was practically giving it away for free. Of course, as a proud artist, I won't let it pass. It's as if he was mocking me and my work. I had to get it back and sell it for what it's worth._

_A few days of investigation had led me to the Uchiha mansion. I learned that his name was Madara, a powerful tycoon who owns a lot of businesses and is a manager of a certain rock band. I didn't care. All I want was my painting. I sneaked in; thankful of the martial arts training I received when I was a child. But, my luck ran out when the alarm went off after I snatched my painting off the wall. I decided to make a run for it. However, I was caught by none other than Uchiha Madara._

_He tried to grab me, but I fought him off. However, in the end, he was just too good for me. I guess I pleased him with my skills because he didn't sentence me to death. Instead, he trained me to be one of his assassins. I became his killing machine, masking all of my emotions while I take hundreds of lives. He kept me in a prison cell, afraid that I might run away and kill all the guards. I began to fear him and what he might be capable of doing. It was then that I decided that until the time I had found courage and set my leash free, I would be his faithful dog, sitting patiently and obeying him, throwing away everything for him… Or so I thought that way…_

Naruto groaned, shifting to his side, snuggling closer to Sai for some heat. The raven was taken by surprised, but he smiled and caressed the blonde's unruly hair. Naruto was indeed a gorgeous man. No wonder all the movies he did became a hit. That Sasuke guy is lucky to date someone as perfect as him. Naruto… He's kind and gentle… Fragile as a rose… He's far too good to be undergoing this…

"_You… I have a mission for you." The deep voice echoed in the empty room_

_It was in a dark cell somewhere in the depths of the Uchiha property. A pair of obsidian orbs met with cold and ruthless eyes. The boy cowered at the sight of the authoritative Uchiha. When he heard the cell door being unlocked and the footsteps getting nearer to where he was, he immediately crawled to the corner, trying to be as far he could. But still, he was trapped in the four walled prison with no escape or whatsoever._

"_M-mission?"_

"_Yes. I'm going to set you free… But you have to complete the mission I'll give to you. Should you fail, I'll personally end your life with my hands. Am I understood?"_

"_Yes… Master…"_

"_Very good. This time, I want you to get rid of a person named Uzumaki Naruto…" _

"_Naruto? The model and AV actor?"_

"_Yes, him. I need him to be as far away from Sasuke as possible… So far that Sasuke won't be able to chase and cling to him. Now, I understand you worked with him some time before… I think that was a few years ago… Right before I caught you breaking in our mansion in France…"_

"_I did… However… Why? Naruto is kind and… He's…"_

"_He and my stupid nephew are getting in the way of my money. I need them out of the face of the earth. Besides, that stupid blonde is a traitor… He'll pay for betraying Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara…"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts. You'll leave tomorrow morning."_

"_Yes, Master."_

"_Don't fail me now, Sai… You've been serving me well as a replacement for Kyuubi. Live up to it… My top assassin…"_

"I can't do this anymore… I think you should just kill me… Madara…"

* * *

Sasuke stared at the night sky. He was alone in the blonde's house. With his sudden outburst, he was sure that Naruto would be patiently waiting for him. That he would clear things out and they would be going back to their usual selves again. But this time, it was different. The said blonde hadn't called or messaged him for the past ten hours. Deep within him, he felt betrayed. As if it's the blonde's way of telling him that everything is over between them.

_Is there something really going between the two of us?_

Lazily, he took out a cigarette and lit is with his Zippo. He breathed in, contemplating hard about what was going on in him. He knows very well that the blonde was falling for him. But what had he done to reciprocate the feeling? Did he stick around because he liked the attention the blonde was giving him? Did he just like the sessions that they had? Was he just longing for a sex partner? Or was he… falling in love too?

_I never knew… This love… Or what it is…. Is so painful…_

"Fuck… I don't know what to do…" Sasuke murmured to himself

He slumped back on the plush bed, turning to his side where he phone was. He tapped the screen with his finger, still hoping that it will light up. The raven suddenly chuckled, laughing at his thoughts. He did look like a high school girl waiting for his boyfriend's message. His screen did light up and the faint tune echoed in the room. This caused him to jump up in sheer excitement. Immediately, he pressed answer button, hoping to hear the blonde's voice.

"Sa-Su-Ke." The voice from the other line came.

"Karin." The raven answered in pure disappointment.

_God… What am I thinking?_

"You don't sound so pleased hearing my voice, Sasuke… Here I am, worried about you..."

"Yeah, yeah… I heard you…"

_Just hang up already, stupid woman._

"Ne, Sasuke. I just called because we really missed you. Hawk is really boring without its leader." Karin's voice suddenly changed, making Sasuke feel guilty of trying to push her away

"I'm sorry… It's just that… The filming is taking most of my time… I can't stop now, you know…"

"Yeah… We know… And we understand… We're not asking you to stop… It's for the name of Hawk after all… All we're asking for is to spend some time with us… It doesn't have to be that long. Even if it's only for coffee…"

"Karin…" Sasuke's eyes soften.

"Anyway… We're invited to do a gig tomorrow… But, Jugo had to decline the offer again since we know that you won't be able to make it…"

"Yeah… Well… Wait… Did you say _again_?"

"Yeah. We've been invited hundreds of times, but of course, we have to decline. We can't play without vocals… Even Kakashi had to apologize in behalf of us…"

_I guess they really miss me that much… For them to call me…_

"Alright… I got it… We'll play that gig tomorrow. Message me the place and I'll definitely be there…" Sasuke said with warmness laced in his voice.

"Really?!?! Oh man… Jugo and Suigetsu will be thrilled! Call you later then. I'll tell them to get ready."

"Yeah …"

Sasuke hung up the phone and sighed. They were supposed to have some filming done tomorrow, but by the looks of things, it might get postponed. Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring, making him jump off the bed and run down the stairs. A surge of excitement ran through his veins. He was waiting and expecting for Naruto to come home. In an instant, he opened the door, only to be surprised at the sight that met him. Two men were in front of him. One is unknown to him while the other is clinging on to the other man for dear life. It was Naruto, wasted and thrashed.

"Hey… This is Naruto's place… Right?" A pair of raven orbs met with Sasuke's.

"Uh… Yeah…"

"Sorry to bring him home so late. He had too many to drink…" He answered Sasuke, before handing the blonde over to him.

"Er… Thanks?" Sasuke said, unsure of what to answer him. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Sai… You must be Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I thought so. Anyway… Now that he's in good hands, I will take my leave. Good… er… Morning to you." Sai smiled, then headed to his car.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Hey, wait!"

"What is it?" Sai asked, turning around to face the raven

"Did anything happen between… you and… er… Naruto?"

"Yeah… We did it. And he was so damn good… I'm off now. Thank him for me, ne?"

Sai left and Sasuke then closed and locked the door behind him. The raven felt he was betrayed. He didn't believe that the blonde had slept with another man but him. He grabbed the blonde by the shoulders hard, trying to displace some of his anger. He wanted to throw the blonde out of the house, but he just didn't have the strength to. He closed his eyes, calming himself down and deciding to help the blonde to his bed.

Carefully, he half dragged Naruto to his room before getting a towel and a basin of warm water. Slowly, he undressed the blonde, careful not to disturb his sleep. He didn't bother turning on the lights. He knew that would wake the Naruto up. After cleaning his body, Sasuke clothed the blonde with fresh clothes and dumped his dirty ones in the laundry basket. He then retreated to his room and once again tried to lull himself to sleep.

_What exactly am I doing? Isn't sleeping with another man his way of saying goodbye to me? Then why am I still clinging on to the hope that he's still in love with me?_

* * *

_In the end, I just can't sleep._

Sasuke groggily made his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before heading to the studio for some band practice. He didn't know if Naruto was neither already awake nor did he even bothered to check. It was noon, so he assumed that he was still sleeping. Their gig would start in a few hours, so he wanted to play at least before the performance. He felt he was getting rusty and that his hands might not be as good as they were. It seemed that he wasn't the only one thinking of practicing. Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin were there earlier than him.

"Waaah! Sasuke! I missed you!" Karin exclaimed, throwing herself into the raven

"Karin…" Sasuke sighed. "Get off me."

"But…" The redhead whined, rubbing her cheek against Sasuke's chest

"Jugo… Suigetsu…" The raven tried to get help from the two other band mates, but he just got a shrug in reply

"She missed you. Why don't you just let her?"

"Hn…" The raven surrendered. He waited patiently for Karin to let go of him before going down to business. "There. Happy?"

"Very."

"Alright. Let's practice."

"Right!" The three responded

Karin then played the intro, and everyone knew the piece she planned on practicing. Sasuke's heart suddenly sank at the song she had in mind. He closed his eyes, waiting for his cue to start. The raven then bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He opened his mouth and began singing the mellow song that he knew by heart. The song fits perfectly with what was going on between him and Naruto. He knew that very well. That's why it was swaying his heart so easily.

_**Things are changing**__**  
**__**It seems strange and**__**  
**__**I need to figure this out**__**  
**__**You've got your life**__**  
**__**I got mine**__**  
**__**But you're all I cared about**__**  
**__**Yesterday we were laughing**__**  
**__**Today I'm left here asking**__**  
**__**Where has all the time gone now**__**  
**__**I'm left alone somehow**__**  
**__**Growing up and getting older**__**  
**__**I don't want to believe it's over**_

_**Don't say goodbye**__**  
**__**Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight**__**  
**__**Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I**__**  
**__**And although we knew**__**  
**__**This time would come for me and you**__**  
**__**Don't say anything tonight**__**  
**__**If you're gonna say goodbye**___

_**Do you remember**__**  
**__**In December**__**  
**__**How we swore we'd never change**__**  
**__**Even though you're leaving**__**  
**__**That our feelings**__**  
**__**Would always stay the same**__**  
**__**I wish we could be laughing**__**  
**__**Instead I'm standing here asking**__**  
**__**Do we have to end this now**__**  
**__**Can we make it last somehow**__**  
**__**We both know what we've gotta say, not today**__**  
**__**Cause I don't wanna leave this way**___

_**And if it's over**__**  
**__**It hurts but I'm giving you my word**__**  
**__**I hope that you're always**__**  
**__**Happy like we were**__**  
**__**Happy like we were**___

_**Yesterday we were laughing  
(If you're gonna say goodbye)**__**  
**__**Today I'm left here asking  
(If you're gonna say goodbye)**__**  
**__**And although we knew this time would come for me and you**__**  
**__**Don't say anything tonight**__**  
**__**If you're gonna say goodbye**_

The song ended and Sasuke found himself on the floor with tears falling down like waterfalls from his eyes. The three quickly approached him, trying to comfort the crying raven. From afar, Kakashi was watching the whole scene, with Naruto standing beside him. The blonde looked away, his heart feeling the pangs of guilt. He saw the raven cry countless of times, but after hearing the song, he suddenly felt crying too. After realizing that morning of the one night stand he had with Sai, Naruto didn't know how to tell or face Sasuke.

"Ne, Kakashi…" Naruto whispered. "Is it wrong… to fall in love?"

"No…" Kakashi replied, closing his eyes before reaching out to the blonde and letting him cry on his shoulder. "It's not…"

"Then why is it so damn painful…"

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "Say Goodbye" by **Skillet**

There! I really had a hard time trying to think of what Sai should be in the story. But luckily, a friend gave me an idea. I hope you like what I did.

Special thanks to my good friend, Kenji, for the advice. :)

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	20. Believe

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

_

* * *

Man… I think my head's going to split open…_

Naruto groaned out loud while massaging his throbbing head. He sluggishly crawled out of his bed and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and popping some pain reliever. Then he slumped on one of the chairs by the dining table, trying to recall the things that had happened the night before. He clearly remembered wandering off to the red light district after the wrap-up. He was sitting by the bar, ordering a drink. Sai, his long time friend, came up to him and offered to drink together. Then what happened? No matter how hard Naruto tried to recall the things that transpired, he just couldn't recall how he got in bed, cleaned up and dressed in his pj's.

_Maybe… It was Sasuke._

The image of the raven haired boy suddenly crept up his mind. But the sudden outburst the Uchiha threw him just before the raven left; Naruto doubted it would be him. He let out a frustrated sigh, leaning forward and resting his head on the wooden table. All of a sudden, a loud ring from the telephone was heard from the living room. Annoyed of the piercing sound, which had added to his current discomfort, Naruto stood up to his feet and quickly answered the phone.

"Uzumaki residence. Naruto here." He grumbled

"Woah! You're _the _Uzumaki Naruto! The actor of the upcoming Icha Icha Paradice. _The _AV actor?!?! I can't believe it! Oh my GOD! I'm such a big fan!" The voice from the other end came.

Naruto sighed at this. It was female and boy was she shrieking. Naruto tried to politely cut the conversation, but the caller just wouldn't budge. Of course he didn't want to be impolite, especially if it was one of his fans. But his current situation just wouldn't allow him to be nice, especially when jolts of pain were attacking his head every thirty seconds or so.

"HEY!" Naruto finally snapped. "I don't want to sound rude, but if you're just calling to bombard me with your fan-girlishness, then please, _PLEASE_, spare me today. I'm having a major headache and I'm just not feeling well."

"Oh… Um… Sorry to hear that." The caller said, apologetically. "Anyway, I just called to inform Sasuke-kun of our gig today. He knows the place and I messaged him last night. But, I'm just calling. Just in case. You'll come too, right?"

"Uh… Wait… Who's this?"

"I'm Karin, Hawk's bassist and backup vocals. Sasuke's band mate. We were watching you on your first day of filming, remember?"

"Oh… The red-head. Yeah… I remember you."

"Sweet!"

"Sorry for yelling at you… Major hangover. Drunk Tylenol already, but man it just gets worse!"

"Acha! That's why. You still have alcohol in your system. Try Alka Seltzer plus a Bloody or Virgin Mary. If that can't beat that headache, then I don't know what."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll try that later."

"Don't thank me. It's Sasuke's way of relieving his headache… Well, I won't keep you long. Just pass the message to Sasuke, alright? I hope to see the both of you later. See ya!"

"Yeah…"

Naruto breathed out as he hung up the phone. For the first time, he didn't know what to do. He had penetrated through Sasuke's cold exterior before. But for some reason, this time was different. Maybe because Sasuke felt like he was only being fooled? Or was it because he fought back and accused to raven of the thing that he might not do? Was he rash when he confronted him? Is he still mad? Questions came pouring to his head, causing it to ache in protest.

"I'm going to wolf down as Many Bloody and Virgin Maries as I can. Shit… I can't think straight." Naruto surrendered as he headed to the kitchen to concoct his home made remedy.

* * *

After a cold-slash-warm shower, Naruto decided to go out for the day to clear his mind. He would want to go see Sasuke's band practice, but he wasn't sure if he'll be warmly accepted by the raven. Just as he was dressing up, he phone played a funky tune for quite a while, signaling that some message has just arrived. Naruto then began to read from the first one he had received.

_From: Sai  
Yo-ho! Naruto! Just want to make sure you're alive. Teehee. Ring me up if you received this text. I'll be waiting._

Without a second thought, he speed dialed Sai's number. One ring was all it took for the other raven to pick up and answer his call.

"Oh good. You're alive."

"Fuck off! Did you know what I had to go through this morning!?! Fucking hangover."

"Man… I miss that grumpy side of you… Anyway, I wanted to thank you for spending time me… So… Uh… Err…."

_Is Sai trying to say something?_

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Stupid blonde… Do you, um… remember what happened yesterday? Anything that comes into your mind?"

"No… Did I do something stupid?"

"Ah… That's good. It's nothing big, so don't worry about it. If you don't remember, then it's not a big problem."

_Something is dead wrong. What is he not saying to me?_

"Sai… What happened last night?"

"It's nothing…" The raven on the other line laughed nervously.

"Tell. Me." Naruto growled. His voice was dangerously low.

"It's –"

"Tell me, DAMNIT!"

"Fine." Sai sighed. "We did it yesterday – in the private room. You were so drunk that you didn't know what you were doing. I tried to stop you, but I guess I was kind of tipsy too that I went along with you. But believe me; I have no intention of having sex with you from the beginning. What happened was just an unfortunate twist of events… It was an honest mistake… Naruto, are you listening to me?"

The blonde stood there, frozen like an ice sculpture. It was like the puzzle piece he was longing for to find. The reason why he couldn't face Sasuke was because deep inside him, his conscience was bothering him, telling him that he had a one-night stand.

"D-did you tell anyone?"

"I'm quite sure I didn't tell anyone. After that, I cleared my head and drove you to your house. That raven, Sasuke… He was the one who took you from me."

"Oh… I see… Wait… How did you know that his name was Sasuke?"

"Heh. You were practically screaming his name."

"I… uh…" Naruto then suddenly felt all the blood shoot up in his face.

The raven chuckled. "I could just imagine the blush on your cute, whiskered cheeks. Anyway, I guess that goes to show how much you loved the guy. Anyone could figure that out. Even me."

"I…."

"Don't worry. I'll go apologize to him later. To the both of you… If ever I did blurt out something to the guy… I don't want this misunderstanding to ruin your relationship, after all."

"Thank you Sai. That really means a lot to me."

"Then, I'll see you later. I have some stuff I need to do."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"So, that was Naruto on the phone?"

"Yeah… It was…" Sai answered. "As agreed, I'll be going to his house later. Does this satisfy you?"

"Very much. Thank you for cooperating with me, Sai."

"As long as this would be for the success of the plan, then I am willing to help for as much as I can."

"Just don't raise suspicion. You know how sharp _his_ nose is."

"I know… Besides, I'm already risking my life here. This one favor you asked of me isn't really a big deal."

"Hn. You're probably right. Very well then… I have a few more arrangements to make. I'll see you later…"

"You too… Itachi…"

* * *

**BEEEEEEEEP!**

The long honk from a sedan suddenly caught the eye of the blonde. He frowned as he approached the screaming car, telling him to buzz off. But, as soon as his eyes met with the driver, the crease on his forehead suddenly smoothed out. In fact, this made the blonde smirk.

"I thought that would catch your attention." The driver said, scratching his head.

"Mataku, Kakashi. A person ten kilometers away would hear that."

"You doing something? I want to talk to you…"

"Sure. I'm free the whole day anyway…"

"Hop in… Let's go somewhere private."

"You won't do anything to me, right?" Naruto spurted defensively

"What's with that?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Force of habit." Naruto laugh quietly

"Don't worry. I won't make any advances on you. I have my own dolphin, thank you very much…"

"Er… Dolphin??? NO WAY! You and Iruka????"

"Yeah…" Kakashi smiled sheepishly

"I see… I'm happy… For the both of you…"

Naruto then anxiously hopped on the passenger seat of Kakahsi's car. It was only morning and yet he felt that a week has already passed him by. He sighed, feeling the weight of the events the past few days. While driving, Kakashi rolled down the window and lit a cigarette, smoking while he was deep in thought. Awkward silence wrapped around them. Naruto tried to break it, but it was the older man was the first one who struck the conversation.

"Sasuke fired me as his band's manager." Kakashi said bitterly

"What?!?"

"He told me he didn't need someone who pretends to care for him… I don't know what has gotten into him. His mood swings were giving me a whiplash before. But this is too much… Did I do something to offend him?"

"Sasuke told me the same too… On the day of the taping, when I ran out to look for him. One minute we were doing that erotic scene, and the next thing I knew, he was telling me that I should stop saying that I care for him when in fact I'm really not… But he just doesn't know… He doesn't know… How much…" Naruto's voice began to break and fade

"Cupid really hit you that hard, huh? You love the brat, don't you?"

"Do you think I fell in love with the wrong guy? Maybe I did. Because you know… Fate had led me to doing something that had hurt him real bad… It was unintentional, but I felt the destiny made it happen… She's such a bitch, honestly…"

"Hmmm? What's that thing you did?"

Just when Naruto was about to answer, a Hawk song suddenly played through the radio. Just hearing Sasuke's voice made him pause, thinking of last night. If Sai was telling him the truth, then the same hands that touched Sasuke, the same lips that kissed him and the same voice that called him were shared by another. He just couldn't let go of the fact that he was not solely Sasuke's.

_**I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong**__**  
**__**I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone**__**  
**__**So is it you or is it me?**__**  
**__**I know I said things that I didn't mean**__**  
**__**But you should've known me by now**__**  
**__**You should've known me**___

_**If you believed**__**  
**__**When I said**__**  
**__**I'd be better off without you**__**  
**__**Then you never really knew me at all**__**  
**__**If you believed**__**  
**__**When I said**__**  
**__**That I wouldn't be thinking about you**__**  
**__**You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong**__**  
**__**You're all that I need**__**  
**__**Just tell me that you still believe**___

_**I can't undo the things that led us to this place**__**  
**__**But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes**__**  
**__**So is it you or is it me**__**  
**__**I know I'm so blind when we don't agree**__**  
**__**But you should've known me by now**___

_**You should've known me**__**  
**__**Cuz you're all that I want**__**  
**__**Don't you even know me at all**__**  
**__**You're all that I need**__**  
**__**Just tell me that you still believe**_

Naruto's eyes closed and his lips trembled as the bitter truth flowed out of his mouth.

"I slept with another guy…"

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "Believe" by **Skillet**

Sorry for the delay. I'm really having a hard time with my schedule. Anyway, someone asked me to write a "Naruto POV" of the previous chapter. So, as a request, here goes.

HK-kun – Don't worry my dear. It's nearing it. Just wait.

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	21. Live Free or Let Me Die

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

* * *

"Full house, huh?" Sasuke chuckled as the equipment was being set up

"They missed you. What would you expect?" Jugo replied, playing with his drumsticks

"Yeah right." The raven snorted

Just as he peaked out to the audience, the sight of Naruto, Kakashi and another man standing by them suddenly made his blood boil. For some reason, his emotions began running wild. Earlier, he had felt self pity and pain from not being loved by the blonde. But now, seeing Naruto and "the other man" together, laughing and getting comfortable with each other, he just couldn't help but feel the jealousy creep up his system. His fists balled as he watched the three. Angrily, he turned around to his band and made some adjustment to their song line up.

"What?" Karin exclaimed. "We can't change songs. Especially not that one. We haven't practiced that in years!" Karin exclaimed, contradicting the raven's decision

"Shut up bitch! We're going to change the song and that's final!" Sasuke growled

"Hawk… You're up." Someone called out to them

Sasuke breathed out before grabbing his guitar and walking to the center of the stage. With angry eyes, he ordered Karin to start playing. The red-head didn't have the strength to say no, especially when they were already on stage and their leader's temper all riled up. As soon as it was Sasuke's turn, he mashed his guitar, crushing the chords under his fingertips. The instrument cried out as he vented out his anger on the poor strings. His voice came in strong with his eyes not tearing away from the three men that made him this vexed.

_**Death until the dust, and we're waiting**__**  
**__**Ruined in the rust, of our craving**__**  
**__**It feels like, it feels like**__**  
**__**Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?**__**  
**__**You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail**__**  
**__**It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might**___

_**Insects walk below, I'm on a wire**__**  
**__**Fire will burn below, but I am higher**__**  
**__**It feels like, it feels like**__**  
**__**Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?**__**  
**__**You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail**__**  
**__**It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might**___

_**Do you remember how**__**  
**__**You became who you are now?**__**  
**__**Do you remember how**__**  
**__**It felt to breathe without**__**  
**__**Gasping with all your might?**__**  
**__**You can't take away my strength**__**  
**__**Fix these broken veins**__**  
**__**Nothing left to fight**___

_**You can't take away my strength**__**  
**__**Fix these broken veins**__**  
**__**There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)**__**  
**__**You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied**__**  
**__**There's nothing left to fight**__**  
**__**Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)**__**  
**__**Live free or let me die**_

* * *

"Uh-oh…" Kakashi whispered.

"You can say that again. I bet the song's for me…" Naruto gulped as he watched the band played their music

"You mean 'Us'. We're practically in the same boat here."

"Hawk's really good! I think they could be at par with Akatsuki." Sai suddenly said out of the blue

"We're not asking for your opinion, Sai." The blonde cut him short. "Anyway… What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was in the area. And hey, I didn't know you'll be here." Sai shrugged his shoulders. "Saves me time, since I wanted to talk to the both of you."

"Hn… Oh yeah. I almost forgot. You two don't know each other yet, no? Kakashi, this is Sai. He's an artist in France. Quite famous there, actually. Raking all the money and forgetting about his good friend in Japan."

"Hey!" Sai said, elbowing the blonde playfully

"I was just joking! Anyway, Sai, this is Kakashi. Er… Band manager of Hawk." Naruto said, introducing the two to each other.

"_Former_ band manager." Kakashi said bitterly, extending his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Sai replied, shaking Kakashi's hand. "And what do you mean by 'former'?"

"It's complicated." The silver-haired man laughed nervously.

Sai then looked around, finding his a certain person in the sea of people. As soon as he made eye contact, the other person gave a nod before disappearing in the crowd. Sai then faced the two again, continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened. After Hawk's performance, the three headed out, deciding that the place was suffocating and that they needed some fresh air.

"Oi… Naruto!" A voice called from behind

"Jiisan?" The blonde turned around, only to be welcomed by the older man's hand on his head, ruffling his hair

"Hoho… Picking up some guys huh? That's why I call you my beloved nephew." Jiraya teased with a big grin across his face

"Shut up." The blonde's cheek suddenly became flushed. "They're friends. _FRIENDS._"

"Yeah, yeah." The older man just shrugged. "Hey, you got a minute? We need to talk…"

"Eh? What about?"

"_Him_…"

Naruto's eyes widened, but Sai's onyx orbs narrowed. The raven knew who exactly they were talking about. It's just _what_ they wanted to discuss. The blonde then turned to Kakashi and Sai, apologetically bidding goodbye before he headed out with his uncle. The raven, however, couldn't do anything but watch Naruto leave. Kakashi was with him and of course, he didn't want the other man to be suspicious of his actions. In sheer frustration, Sai whipped out his phone and messaged Itachi like it was the end of his life.

_To: Itachi  
Trouble! Naruto headed out with someone. He said they were going to talk about 'him'. I bet my ass it's about Madara. What do we do? I can shake off the person that's with me now, but what about the plan? Call or message me ASAP!_

Without a minute to spare, Sai's phone began to ring. He excused himself from Kakashi, walking a few meters away; making sure their conversation will not be heard.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" Itachi's angry voice came

"Like I said. Naruto walked away with his 'jiisan'. They were going to talk about Madara. I'm dead sure about it. But, what are we going to do? Naruto's part of the plan."

"It's probably Jiraiya. Tsk. This is going to be a gamble. Anyway, just stick with the original plan. Drop Naruto for now. We'll deal with him later. _He _should be on his way now, so you better go. You wouldn't want to mess this one up too, now, don't you?"

"You could be a pain in the ass, you know." Sai whined

"Same to you."

* * *

Naruto felt like a bomb had been dropped into his world. It was just too much for him. The news that Jiraiya had brought him was too great of a shock. He felt his whole body tremble. His mind became blank as he stared at the pictures which were laid in front of him. If they weren't in his uncle's house, Naruto would have thrown a tantrum by now. However, he couldn't bring himself to calm down. He had to release some steam or he'll surely explode.

"This… It's impossible… How?" Naruto begged to be answered as he crumpled one of the pictures under his hand. "HOW COULD SAI BE ONE OF THEM?!?! HOW?!?!"

"I'm not sure of the details. But Sai is definitely working for Madara. I hacked into their database and I found this. I thought you need to know, since he was your friend and all."

"It's a lie. Everything's a lie."

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Jiraiya apologized. "But it's the truth… Along with the mission that he accepted."

"Sai couldn't kill me… He couldn't… He wouldn't…"

"I don't know how much Madara brainwashed him. But as far as I can tell, he's supposedly your replacement as the top assassin. He could kill you anytime. Isn't it strange that he suddenly contacted you? He suddenly turned up to the places where you are? Think about it."

"It's true… But… He didn't make a move… He even slept with me… It only proves that he won't kill me…"

"We don't know about that yet. Just how much does this fellow follow Madara. You know the Uchiha is a lowlife asshole that can't kill his targets on his own. He uses pawns, just like you and Sai. Maybe because he doesn't want his hands to get dirty… But you know, I really wonder. Why does he want you dead? I mean, you defected years ago. He could have hunted you right away. So why now?"

"Remember what I said before? That he wanted both brothers' shares of the fortune? All I can think about is that he presumes that I am the hindrance between him and Sasuke. He might think that I'm sheltering Sasuke from him, knowing very well that he might come to kill his nephew…again."

"I see. That makes sense."

"Wait a minute… If Sai is working for them, then it's not far that he might come across Itachi…"

"So?"

"If Itachi somehow, for some odd reason and circumstance, crosses paths with Sai, he might ask for collaboration…"

"If that happens…"

"Oh SHIT!" Naruto bellowed

"What's up?"

"Sai said he's going to my house. He told me he's going to explain something to me and Sasuke. SHIT! He's not there to talk. If my hunch is right, he might be there to take Sasuke to Itachi…"

"….and kill him?"

"OH FUCK! Jiisan. Give me a ride, will you? I need to get back home pronto!"

* * *

Sasuke heaved he got into his car. The energy he had just poured into the performance had taken his toll on him. His body suddenly felt heavy and his eyes were protesting to get some sleep. The raven then drove to his house, setting his own pace despite being honked at by the cars that were tailing him. Lazily, he reached out for a cigarette, only to be annoyed when he found out that he was already out of sticks. Without warning, he turned to the convenience store, causing the sedan behind him to halt abruptly. He heard the wheels screech and a colorful string of words from the driver, but he paid no mind. With hands in his pocket and his valuables secured, he made his way into the store.

"Five packs of Luckies and a Zippo refill." Sasuke's voice came in smoothly. The attendant, who recognized the raven immediately, hurriedly retrieved what Sasuke had asked for.

"Ano… You're the vocalist of Hawk, right? Uchiha Sasuke? I'm such a big fan…"

"So?"

"Um… I was wondering… If you would… Give me… A…. A…" The girl blushed, reaching for a magazine and a pen

"Spill it out." Sasuke said impatiently. "I don't have all day."

"AUTOGRAPH!" The attendant suddenly squeaked out and shoved the magazine into Sasuke's hands.

The raven growled at this, but he signed anyway. He then left some money on the counter before taking his cigarettes and lighter refill. He did not even wait for his change. All he wanted was to get out and have his tranquil time. As soon as he was outside, he opened a pack and quickly lit a stick. He then leaned back on the store's glass walls, looking up at the starry night sky. There weren't many people around and the place was practically deserted. It was, after all, past midnight. Most of the people would be in bars, motels and such. Not that Sasuke was complaining about this. In fact, he's more comfortable with his quiet surroundings.

"Yo, Sasuke." A voice came in from nowhere, making the hairs behind the back of the raven's neck stand

_That voice. I'm sure…It's definitely…_

"Show yourself… Itachi!" Sasuke called out

"Why the hot temper, my dear little brother of mine? I just came here to talk to you…" Itachi replied smoothly, walking out from the shadows. Sasuke, however, took a defensive stance while stepping away from his brother

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing really… I just want you to come with me."

"LIKE FUCKING HELL I WILL!" Sasuke bellowed

"Well… I guess… I don't have a choice…"

With a nod from Itachi, a hand crept in from behind Sasuke, covering his mouth with a cloth damp with some strong ether. In just a few seconds, Sasuke's consciousness began slipping away. No matter how try he fought with it, the chemical was just too powerful for him. Finally, the raven's orbs closed shut and his body fell almost simultaneously. As Sasuke's knees gave in on him, the person who was behind the raven caught him with ease and carefully carried him to Itachi's car.

"Sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun." The person whispered as he slammed the car door shut.

"Thank you for your help, Sai." Itachi said, hopping into the driver's seat.

"My pleasure." The other raven replied.

"I'm off then." Itachi finally said, revving his engine as he got ready to leave. "Don't forget. You're in charge of taking care of Naruto."

"I know…" Sai smiled slyly. "He is, after all, my main target..."

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "Live Free or Let Me Die" by **Skillet**

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**

**Author's last comment:**

Earlier, I had received a review from a user named **envoker** saying that I had copied his/her story. Well, I would not take this sitting down.

All I want to say is that my stories is the original one. I published mine way earlier than his/hers. I think he/she is the one that's copying my work.

**envoker -** Please delete my story from your list. I have worked so hard on this plot and I won't allow anyone to take this without my permission. It's plagiarism, for crying out loud. Thank you.


	22. Would It Matter

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

_**

* * *

If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
If my time was up I wanna know  
You were happy I was there  
If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anyone lose sleep  
If I wasn't hard and hollow  
Then maybe you would miss me**_

_I didn't expect this to be a piece of cake_…

_**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
I can never forget  
So don't remind me of it forever**_

Itachi hummed to himself as he drove off to the freeway. His speed was already reaching the limits, but he just couldn't care less. His plan was going smoothly. He had managed to have Sai collaborate with him. In just one night, without even a simulation, they had managed to capture one of their targets, Sasuke. With his partner's skills, Itachi could be rest assured that the other target would be under their custody in no time.

_**If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
Still stuck inside this sorrow  
I've got nothing and going nowhere**_

"Ugh…" A sound from the back seat came ringing in Itachi's ears

"Coming around, little brother?" The older raven whispered

"Uh… Hmm…"

Sasuke seemed to be dizzy from the strong ether he was made to inhale earlier. His vision blurred as he tried to figure out where he was. He did feel that he was moving, which in fact, had added to the dizziness he was previously feeling. Groggily, he sat up, finding himself in a car. He held his head with a hand, desperately trying to keep his world from swirling before his eyes.

"Where am I?" He said weakly

"In my car." Itachi answered. "We're going on a trip."

"Huh? W-who… Itachi?"

"Yeah… It's me…"

_**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
I can never forget  
So don't remind me of it forever  
Can you help me forget  
Don't wanna feel like this forever...forever**_

Sasuke felt his stomach hurl. He didn't want to be with Itachi, let alone go on a trip with him. However, he didn't have the strength to tell off his older brother. He collapsed again on the leather upholstered seats, relieving the motion sickness that was starting to build up. Itachi, however, just chuckled at this. He watched Sasuke surrender to the ether's power, lulling himself to slumber once again.

_**If I live tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
Stuck in this sorrow  
Going nowhere**_

"Sleep for now, little brother. You need to rest."

_**What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
Would it matter at all**_

* * *

_Damn it… _

Madara paced in his office, biting the fingernail on his thumb as he analyzed the plan that he carefully devised. Itachi was supposedly the one to kill Sasuke to get his paws on the money Fugaku had split between them. But, the hesitation of the older sibling plus the added nuisance by the name of Uzumaki Naruto had toppled his plans. He had thought of disposing the teen long ago, but he assumed the fear had instilled in the mind of the blonde was enough not to come back and kill him. But, as time went by and the hindrance became more and more of a pain, he concluded that he had to end Naruto's life. Mere threats won't do, so he sent for assassins to kill him. However, Jiraiya, who was also watching the blonde from afar, had killed them even before they could step near the Uzumaki residence.

Then he thought of sending an ace and last resort, Sai. The raven was the best in stealth killing. He was made to be without emotions, throwing them away for the price of his own life. But something about Naruto changed the assassin. There wasn't really any proof yet, but the fact that the blonde's death wasn't in the news. That only means that Sai had failed to kill him in one day. Failing to kill a target within the day means that the assassin has wavered in a way or two.

"Fuck that Kyuubi…" Marada snarled. "I'm running out of ideas here… Akatsuki members are on a mission, so I can't send any of them for this. Ugh… I guess I have to do this personally if I want something done. "

Madara growled as he stormed out of his house with the keys of his car at hand. He needed to relax and cool his head if he wanted to devise a good and foolproof plan. Angrily, he hopped in his car and stepped on the gas pedal, flying through the freeway, not even taking note of the speed limits. It wasn't long before police cars were on his tail, but, this only made him drive faster. With his car being a black Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce, he could easily make the cheap law enforcement cars eat dust.

"Aaah…" Madara then whined. "This car's really burning fuel pretty quick."

The Uchiha then drifted and skidded across, making his way to the gas station on the other side of the road. He stopped abruptly in front of the pump, before getting out and filling up the car with the finest gasoline the station had to offer. Then, he decided to stop by the convenience store and buy some cigarettes. Just as he was making his way to the store, a familiar car parked near the in-station diner had caught his eye. Curiously, he made a detour and approached the said sedan.

_There's no mistake. This Jaguar is…_

Itachi was inside the diner, playing with the food on top of his plate. His chin was rested on his free palm. Madara noticed the blank stare that his nephew had. His onyx orbs were staring down on the plate. But he knew that it wasn't focused. It was like Itachi was bothered with something. He then decided to approach the young Uchiha, trying his luck on persuading Itachi to go with the plan he had set. Carefully and cautiously, he approached his nephew.

"Itachi?" Madara's voice came in sugary sweet

_No answer._

"Itachi???" Madara called again

_No answer._

"ITACHI!"

"YES!" The younger Uchiha jumped up, startled by the bellow that rung in his ears. He then turned his head to the direction of the voice. His eyes widened like two plates, surprised to see his uncle, of all people, of all places and of all circumstances. "Uncle Madara… It's a surprise! What brings you here?"

"I'm supposed to be asking you that question, Itachi. It's already late. What are you doing here?" Madara asked, trying not to sound pushy

"I… uh… I was just going to headquarters… I forgot something…" Itachi reasoned, trying not to panic in front of his uncle. "W-well then. I'm going to leave…"

"Itachi." Madara said in a flat but menacing tone. "What are you hiding from me?"

"N-nothing…" Itachi lied, trying not to waver as he stood up to head out.

However, Madara grabbed him by his wrist, left some money on the table and dragged Itachi outside to his car. He then pinned his nephew on the sleek Jaguar and trapped his head with both hands. The older Uchiha then looked at Itachi with a deathly glare. The younger raven couldn't do anything but avert his eyes from the piercing stare. Madara however, was not going to let this pass. His used a hand and forced his nephew to look at him directly in the eye.

"Puke what you have in that little brain of yours or else I'm going to get rid of you and throw your body to god-knows-where until vultures feast on your dirty corpse." Madara threatened

"Sa…suke…" Itachi replied automatically. Pure fear was running in his system.

"What about him?"

"He's…" Itachi was at loss of words. He then glanced sideways, looking at Sasuke through the car window. Madara caught this and followed the younger Uchiha's gaze.

"Hmm. Impressive. I didn't know you could do it."

"I…"

"Bring him to headquarters then. I'll go with you there. My car's up front, filling up. Wait for me."

Itachi breathed out and closed his eyes. He swore he felt his stomach and intestines knot in all ways possible. His heart was beating so fast he could practically hear it hum. He held his chest, trying to stabilize his racing heartbeat. He then hopped in the driver's seat, looking through the rear view mirror to see Sasuke's peaceful face. He bit his lip before revving the engine and driving to the main road to head to the HQ.

_Sasuke… I'm sorry…_

* * *

Naruto practically flew out of Jiraiya's car as his guardian stopped in front of their house. He spotted Sai, sitting by the stair of the front porch, waiting for someone to open the door for him. The blonde rushed to him, balling his fists. Sai then greeted him with a smile, but what he got in return was a strong punch in the jaw, so strong it practically sent Sai flying to the front door.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME? I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU! YOU'RE MY FRIEND, BUT WHAT DID YOU DO?!? YOU BETRAYED ME!!! YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto exploded in a fit of anger. He approached Sai, holding him by his collar and punched him again and again until he was spitting out blood.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya rushed to the blonde, peeling him away from the thrashed raven. The older man kept a firm grip on the squirming Naruto. "If you don't stop, he'll die!"

"HE'S BETTER OFF DEAD!!! HE'S BEEN WORKING WITH ITACHI TO LURE SASUKE AWAY FROM ME AND KILL HIM! YOU'RE LIKE THAT FUCKING MADARA!"

"NARUTO! Get a hold of yourself!" Jiraiya pleaded. His grip was strong, but Naruto was stronger

"W-what?" Sai stood up, wiping the blood off his mouth while he supported himself on the door.

"YOU… YOU LITTLE…"

"So you know I work for him…" Sai began, wincing in pain. "Why don't we come inside? I guess I owe you an explanation."

"FUCK OFF!"

However, with a swift and fluid motion, Jiraiya was able to free his hand from his grasp on the blonde and hit him on a pressure point, rendering him unconscious. Sai thanked him, but Jiraiya stood motionless. The older man then groped the blonde for the keys. As soon as the door was open, Naruto was dragged in and was made to sit on a recliner, while Sai sat himself on the chair just across the blonde. Both waited in silence for Naruto to come around and gain consciousness.

"Thanks." Sai said.

"I didn't do it for you." Jiraiya said flatly

"I know. But still. Thanks."

* * *

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"That was quick." Jiraiya joked. "You okay?"

"Major headache. Anyway… Where's the bastard?" Naruto inquired. His anger toned down a thousand fold. Even after seeing the raven, he kept his cool and waited for the explanation Sai had promised. "Go. Spill it."

"What do you want to know?" Sai asked, still careful on the words he should use.

"Why are you with them? What relationship do you have with Itachi? Is it true you're assigned to kill me? Are you going to kill Sasuke too? ANSWER ME!" Naruto said firmly, while Jiraiya listened to them intently.

Sai sighed as he closed his eyes. He rubbed his ribs that were terribly aching. "My reason for being with them is a terrible mistake from the past, which even now I regret."

"What was it?"

"Pursuing Madara..." Sai then explained his past from when he was still in France. "That doesn't matter now. Anyway… Itachi and I were not really that close. We even barely know each other. It's just recently that we met and decided to work together."

"He wanted to kill Sasuke, right?"

"On the contrary, he wanted to save him… He wanted to save the both of you."

"WHAT?!? Save Sasuke and me? Are you joking me?"

"No. I am dead serious. Who would joke about it at a time like this? When your ribs are screaming in pain?"

"True."

"At first he was assigned to kill him. But then, Itachi loved his brother so much that he deeply regrets all the things he had done. He wanted to make up for it. That is by helping him get away from Madara."

"How? He's pure evil."

"No… I beg to disagree. He's really just misunderstood. Maybe because he can't freely express what he wants to. Madara pushed him to kill his family. He pushed him to kill his brother. He pushed him to be a killer. Who wouldn't go insane after that much trauma?"

"But… He… He killed his own family. He even _raped_ Sasuke… How could he be misunderstood?"

"Itachi had to do it. Madara was watching him from the shadows. If he didn't do it, Madara threatened to send someone to kill Sasuke."

"And you... Didn't you-?"

"I was assigned to kill you, but I simply couldn't. That goes for him and his target. So, we agreed to help each other to get Madara off your backs. We're supposedly going to take you to a place where we can protect you - a place where Madara wouldn't dare to come near. But, I had failed to bring you to him earlier."

"Wait. You mean Itachi has Sasuke? Now? Where are they going?"

"Yeah… They're going to an island in Hokkaido. It's uninhabited, so not many people go there. But, Itachi made sure that all the needed necessities are there. It's the perfect hiding spot."

"So you mean they're going there now?"

"That's right. And now, it's my task to bring you there and reunite you with Sasuke. After all, I promised that I wouldn't be the reason for your relationship to go haywire. Remember?"

Just then, their conversation was cut short by Sai's phone. The raven stood to answer the call, bur Naruto held him back and told him to stay.

"Yeah?" Sai answered

"M-madara! H-he's…" Itachi's panicked voice came in.

"Itachi? Put him on loudspeaker." Naruto commanded.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Sai said before pressing the speaker button.

"Hey! Is it true that you have Sasuke? Why would you do that? Don't you want to kill him?" Naruto's question stared pouring out, as if not satisfied with the answers he was just given.

"Naruto???"

"TALK!"

"I have no time. Madara… And… Oh fuck… Ugh! We're busted, damn it! I was just about to bring Sasuke to the train station, but Uncle intercepted me."

"WHAT?!?" Naruto exploded

"We're running out of time. Sai, get some weapons from the Tokyo base and head straight to the main HQ! Use my password. I think I have more than enough selection for you to choose from." Itachi's directions coming in fast. In the background, tires screeching and horns honking were heard.

"You mean in Ropponggi?" Sai asked.

"Yes. Now go!" Sai got up to rush to his car, but Naruto still kept talking

"I'm definitely going to save Sasuke. Keep him alive till then." Naruto said.

"No! Not you…" Itachi pleaded

"Why?"

"You're going to get killed! Madara wants you dead too… If…"

"I don't care! I'm going to save Sasuke! It's supposed to be me!"

"Why? What is he to you?"

"He's the most important person in my life. I can't lose him… Especially now…" Naruto voice suddenly became shaky.

"Fine. I can sense your determination… Go… I trust my little brother's life to you." Itachi sighed, but his voice was tinged with relief

_Just wait, Sasuke. I'm coming to save you…_

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "Would It Matter" by **Skillet**

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S LAST NOTES:**

OMG! I'm so touched by your comments/reviews. Thank you sooooo much for supporting and believing in me. HUGGS AND KISSSSSSSESSSS FOR ALL OF YOU.

I would ask for your support once more, because someone told me that the "**author**" is still continuing with what he/she is doing.

It is enough for me that you all believe and support me... But of course, it would be better if he/she is reported and is given the sanctions he/she deserves.

Anyway, thank you sooooo much and I promise you, I'll finish this story and prove to all that it was me who thought, started and ended this story.

LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!


	23. The One

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

* * *

"Woah… So this is Itachi's weapon vault. I mean, mine in Paris something to brag about, but this is…. Wow." Sai murmured to himself as the two of them entered the weaponry division. Sai immediately skimmed through Itachi's vault, but the blonde went deeper into the room. "Naruto… Where are you going?"

"It's here somewhere… Argh… Why can't I find it?" Naruto whined as he looked around as if searching for something.

"Naruto… What are you looking for?"

"AHA! Found it!" Naruto exclaimed, looking through the small scanner that was the size of a matchbox.

"_Here, Naruto…." Jiraiya handed a silver necklace with a dangling dog tag to the blonde earlier that night._

"_My microchip." Naruto said, examining the said piece. "I thought I lost this already…"_

"_Oh… So that's what it is..." The older man laughed."I thought it was some kind of fashion statement… Like an ID for that organization. Anyway, I kept that with me all this time. I thought that it might come in handy sooner or later… Just like now… Hmm… What is it anyway?"_

"_It's my key to the weapon vault. You have one, right, Sai?"_

"_Yeah, I have a vault, but it's in Paris where I am based…When I need weapons in missions requiring collaboration; I get on from my preceptor from the said branch. Plus, I don't have a microchip. How come you have one?" The raven answered_

"_I'm Akatsuki's top assassin for years... Longer than I can even remember... And well, frankly putting it, I can't travel with a trunk full of swords and guns. That is why in every branch and HQ, I was given my own vault. And this microchip gives me easy access to all of them…"_

"_Why need a microchip?"_

"_The room is specially made to condition my weapons. Bloodstains could seriously damage the blades. That is why the room is built to prevent the wear and tear of my swords…"_

"_Uh… Huh?"_

"_You'll see once we get there…"_

"Now, let's see. This goes here… and…"

Naruto placed the dog tag on top of the scanner before commanding it to activate. He pushed Sai back while he also took a few steps towards the wall. As soon as Naruto voiced the activation, shelves suddenly shot up from the floors. Sai's eyes widened, amazed at the number and type of swords the blonde had in his collection. Naruto then weaved his way to the middle shelf, knocking on the side to reveal a secret compartment. In there was a pair of swords – one was black, the other was white. Its scabbards were engraved with gold dragons on the surface while the hilts and the cross guard were made out of pure gold.

"They look familiar… Hmmm… Where have I seen these before?" Sai said as he approached Naruto. His finger then ran through the fine carving as if memorizing the patter and design.

"Kanshou and Bakuya… Twin blades forged from the same ore. It's from Fate/Stay Night. I think it was Archer who wielded it." The blonde answered. "But of course, they're not really 'forged from the same ore.' I just made them to look identical. To look cool, you know?"

"Otaku!"

"Shut up…" The blonde his Sai playfully at the back of his head. "Anyway, you go and get whatever you want."

"Can I? Really?"

"Yeah, sure. We're going to save the one I love. I can't afford to sacrifice anything for this…" The blonde then approached then approached the shelf near the door and rummaged through the drawers. "Heads up, Sai!"

"What's this?" The raven asked before opening the pouch that Naruto tossed to him.

"It's called soldier pills. I went wild and injured you quite badly earlier, remember? The soldier pill gives you an energy boost and hastens your wounds' healing process. It doesn't really have a side effect, but the boost only lasts for a few hours, so you have to take a lot if you don't want a sudden drain during battle." Naruto then paused. "Oh… Which reminds me… Take it---"

"WAAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?" Sai bellowed, coughing and spitting out the awful substance that entered his mouth.

"I was about to tell you to take that with your nose pinched hard. It tastes really, really bad. But the effects are just superb. I should know. I use them all the time."

"Why don't you take one?" The raven whimpered, tossing back the pouch to the blonde. "Man, that tastes like booger marinated in vomit. It's disgusting!"

"I'm immune to the taste. I can take five without being affected by it." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and popped five pills, biting it and swallowing it with ease without even having to hold his nose.

"Monster." Sai whispered. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"How do you suppose we'll enter HQ? I mean, everyone knows that you're the Kyuubi who betrayed the organization. I don't think they'll allow you to waltz in like it was a walk in the amusement park."

"Oh yeah… I haven't thought of that." The blonde sighed. All of a sudden, a light bulb lit in his head. He groped deeper into the drawer, feeling his idea beginning to hatch.

"Well?"

Naruto then pulled out his hand and showed the vial that he finally retrieved. "I have a plan."

* * *

Sai drove through the busy streets of Roppongi. People were walking by twos, heading to motels and hotels for their late night escapades. The raven, however, had other plans for the night. He swerved from lane to lane, only having the tallest building of the city in sight. It was the Akatsuki's main HQ where all of the assassins were trained, researches were made and the strongest weapons were stored. It is also, where Madara had held Itachi and Sasuke.

"Identify yourself!" One of the building securities asked when Sai stopped by the gate

"Sai. Registry number 012420." The raven replied smoothly

"He's in the list. Master Madara's ace." Another one said

"I am terribly sorry for my rudeness, sir. Anyway, we need to inspect your vehicle. Standard Operating Procedures."

The two men then approached the car, opening all the doors and secret compartments the automobile had. Sai then stepped down, allowing the guards to fully check his sedan.

"This is--" One of the guards exclaimed. The other then rushed to his partner's side, gaining the same shaken expression.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was sent to kill Kyubi, so I think it would be natural to see his corpse in my car."

"I can't believe it. He's really dead!" One of them exclaimed while he placed his finger on Naruto's neck.

"Take him out. We need to inspect that this traitor is really dead before he could be transported it. Do you mind?" The other inquired.

"You can do whatever you want. I don't give a damn about him anyway." Sai replied nonchalantly.

The two men then unloaded the blonde's body out of the sedan. They performed a thorough inspection on Naruto's body, confirming his death on all aspects.

"No pulse, no breathing, no reflexes. He's dead alright. But, the mortis four haven't kicked in yet."

"Of course. I fought and killed him just a while ago." The raven replied

"And he doesn't have a single scratch? How did you kill him?"

"It's an assassin's secret." Sai smiled as he placed a finger on his lips. "Now, do you mind? I need to report to Madara right away."

"Alright. Everything is cleared. You can proceed." The guard told him, passing his first hurdle in infiltrating the HQ.

"Thank you very much."

Sai then loaded the body while the gates opened for him. He drove in and parked his car in the open place. After checking if everything was cleared, he groped for the syringe he had prepared from deep within his pocket. Quickly, he injected the contents in the blonde's vein, hoping the drug will immediately circulate in his system. He passed the time in the driver's seat, turning on the radio as he waited for the drug to take effect.

_**Love me like no other**__**  
**__**You have been the Savior of my life**__**  
**__**You know my weakness**__**  
**__**But see me beautiful through Your eyes**_

_**And You're the One that I need**__**  
**__**The One who makes me complete**__**  
**__**And You're the One who is strong**__**  
**__**When I am crying and weak**__**  
**__**And You're the One that I love**__**  
**__**The One who never gives up**__**  
**__**And You're the One that I need**__**  
**__**You're the One, You're the One**_

_**Love me like no other**__**  
**__**You make it easy for my heart to believe**__**  
**__**And when I'm drowning**__**  
**__**You're on the way to rescue me**_

_**I carry on without knowing how**__**  
**__**I've never needed how I'm needing now**_

_**You're the one**__**  
**__**Love me like no other**__**  
**__**You're the one**_

"Man, hearing Sasuke sing really makes my heart go wild." A voice said from behind.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Sai teased

"Shut up." The blonde replied, sticking his tongue out. He stretched a bit, still feeling the drug numb his entire body. Sai then handed him the bag of soldier pills. Naruto reached in and chewed down five.

"_What's that?" Sai asked as Naruto held a vial in his hand._

"_It's called sodium pentothal. This drug can stop someone's heart in a matter of minutes. It's what I use if I don't want to ruin a body." Naruto answered. "Or if I want someone to spill the beans for me… That sort of stuff…"_

"_So, what does it have to do with the infiltration?"_

"_We'll fake my death. A small amount of this can slow down my heartbeat until it can be barely felt. A normal person would believe that I'm dead. But of course, if you use a stethoscope, they'll hear my faint heart beating."_

"_No! I won't go through with the plan. What if we use too much and you ended up dead? Or what if you can't be revived and you'll go in permanent coma. I can't. It's too risky." Sai argued_

"_I know that." Naruto answered, pulling out a metal case from the drawer. He then opened it, revealing nine preloaded syringes. "That is why I have this. The antidote. Inject it to me before the 30-minute mark pass and you bet I'll be alive and kicking in no time."_

"_You have to be dead sure about this."_

"_I am 'dead sure.' I told you, didn't I? I won't sacrifice anything for Sasuke, and that includes me." Naruto said firmly._

"_Alright. We'll go with this." _

"God, do you know how worried I am? Stupid blonde." Sai spat. "All the crazy thoughts running in my mind…"

"I told you not to worry. Besides, we're already in. So that means were successful with the first part of the plan." Naruto replied.

"Fair enough."

The blonde then got out of the car and geared up. Sai mirrored the movement, strapping every sword, knife and gun that his body could hold. Both sneaked to the back door, not wanting to make so much commotion. However, Sai immediately noticed the hidden cameras everywhere. With pinpoint accuracy, he threw some senbons to every direction, hitting the middle of the lens and piercing through the body. Small and simultaneous explosions were heard with sparks lighting.

"Nice." Naruto chuckled.

"Thank you."

The blonde unsheathed his twin swords and opened the door. Almost automatically, the alarms then went on, and a swarm of armed men rushed to their direction. Orders were being called from all directions and rapid footsteps were heard. The two took their stances, getting ready to clash with the hundreds of men that they were about to encounter.

"So much for keeping a low profile." Sai commented

"What are you talking about? This is training." Naruto replied, beaming with sheer confidence.

"You could say that. Try not to kill them. They are just taking orders after all."

"Same to you. Are you ready?"

"Always."

"THEN LET'S GO WILD!"

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "The One" by **Skillet**

**HK-kun – **Your surprise is coming up. Wait for it, ne? :)  
**Azure Flame Kite666, YoukaiMoon, HK-kun, saiyurilily, DarkestFlameUchiha, kaname-luvr and everyone who read and reviewed my story – **The previous and chapters are especially for you guys. You keep me going despite of someone trying to bring me down. Thank you. :)

Oh yeah... The effects of sodium pentothal mentioned in this story are facts. But the way Naruto used it and the antidote are both made up. Try not to pick on me about that. Ne? :)

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews? :D**

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S LAST NOTES:**

Again, thank you so much for supporting and believing in me. MANY, MANY HUGS AND KISSSSSSSESSSS FOR ALL OF YOU.

I'm still fighting and I'm not giving up. It's all thanks to all of you readers and the reviews you send me.

Keep them coming, ne?

Let's finish this fight against that copy cat user.

DOWN WITH **ENVOKER!** :)


	24. I Trust You

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

_

* * *

Where the heck am I?_

That was the first question that popped into the raven's head after he woke up. He was still a bit groggy and he can't seem to focus as well, but he felt he could manage. Sasuke then scanned around his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar place, tied up on a chair in the middle of a dimly lit room. To top it all off, he was gagged by a twisted handkerchief that was damp with some sort of chemical. It could be the reason why he was still out of it. He could see some silhouettes, but, it wasn't enough to depict anything exact. He heard footsteps coming from behind him along with a couple of faint voices. He can't make out much, probably because of the drug his captors used to knock him out cold. He then closed his eyes again, pretending to sleep as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Sir, traffic report!" A voice came in. It was probably from a loudspeaker phone, since it was coming in unclear.

"Go on." Someone replied. Sasuke frowned, since he knew who owns the second voice. He was just confused and unsure of what exactly was going on

"Sir, Sai came in just now along with the corpse of Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto."

_WHAT? Naruto…. a corpse? And Sai killed him? Wait… I don't understand… Why did Sai kill him?_

"I see. So, Kyuubi's dead… Finally, that traitor's life has ended."

_Kyuubi? Traitor? Is he talking about Naruto? The same Naruto I live with? What the heck is going on?_

"Yes, sir. We confirmed it."

"How was he assassinated?"

_Assassinated? Sai is an assassin? I don't understand anything anymore!_

"Sai did not wish to divulge on the secrets of his assassination. He merely told us that it was his trade secret."

"Did you see any marks that he was indeed killed? Cuts, wounds, scratches, gunshot marks?"

"No sir, none… But-"

"STUPID! Kyuubi is smart. He fooled you! Didn't you realize that you let him slip under your noses? Kyuubi has a way of faking his death. He could just inject a drug and pretend that he was a cold corpse; tricking you into thinking he was actually dead! You're useless, you bunch of dimwits!"

"We apologize for our inadequacy, sir. We'll immediately send in every single one of our fighters."

"Good. Don't allow him to reach me, got it?"

"Understood."

_What the fuck going on?_

* * *

Naruto and Sai's combination was indeed unbeatable. As they made their way to Madara's whereabouts, they left a long trail of wounded fighters. Both knew that killing them would be difficult, but anyone who was in the line of assassination would understand, just by mere sight, how good both were. They managed to injure them, slicing open wounds on their legs without even hitting a major vein. It was enough, though, to make the fighters wither can collapse in pain.

"Nice job." Sai panted as they managed to knock down every one of the guards that Madara had sent them.

"Back at you." Naruto answered as he leaned on the wall to catch his breath. "Man, I'm tired. I think I need to exercise more often."

"But, you have to admit, you weren't rusty at all. You attacked and sliced them like they were training dolls."

"Thanks." The blonde then reached in the depths of his pocket, counting the soldier pills he had left. "Ugh. Six left? Damn it, I should have brought more."

"What's the matter?" Sai asked as he sheathed his sword and gain his composure

"I only have six more soldier pills. We still have five more floors left. And those remaining floors have booby traps everywhere. If I chew them down now, I may suddenly lose energy when confronting Madara. If I do that, then Sasuke will-"

"Relax, Naruto. Why am I here for?" The raven asked, approaching the blonde and reaching out his hand. "I'm here to support you. Don't push yourself too hard."

"Thanks, Sai." Naruto smiled and held on to Sai's hand while he got on his feet.

With new found strength, both continued their mission. They managed to dodge every single trap that was waiting from them. From inclined planes to flying arrows and trapped doors filled with poisonous spikes. Upon the reaching the top most floor, Sai and Naruto were welcomed by three doors, each with its own unique design. The far left was a red curtain, much like the ones in theaters. In the middle was a shoji and on the far right was a normal, wooden oaked door. Naruto frowned at this while Sai examined each one.

"I think the safest path is through here." Sai said, pointing at the normal looking door.

"This isn't right…" The blonde pondered out loud. "Is this… another booby trap?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I particularly remember the topmost floor having only one door."

Naruto paced, walking in front of every door and scrutinized the three entrances. Then, he took a few steps back trying to look at the sight in front of him like it was some big picture. As he walked back, the sound coming from under his feet that caught his attention. He crouched down, knocking on the floor as if he was looking for something. The variations between the reverberations were indeed suspicious. With his fist, Naruto jammed his hand on the part that produced a hollow sound. Automatically, a hidden slot slid open, revealing one red button. Without a second thought, Naruto pushed it down. The floor shook and the three doors that was previously in front of them parted, revealing a single pathway. The blonde gave a nod, signaling Sai that it was indeed the right path.

"Let's roll."

"Hang on." Naruto chewed down four soldier pills, then offering two to the raven. "Here…"

"You sure? I can do without…" Sai replied, reluctant to take the last two pills from the blonde.

"No worries. I had enough. I think I can last one more battle. Take it. I'm sure you're burnt out all of your energy."

"Thanks dude."

As soon as they reached the end of the corridor, the blonde then took a deep breath and unsheathed his swords. Sai too took his stance. Naruto then kicked the door hard, bringing it down from the hinges. The room was dark, only to be illuminated by a big computer monitor. It was divided into different sections, all showing the places where they took down Madara's cronies. The two cautiously entered, still on the guard as to where Madara might attack them. However, they were taken by surprise when the light suddenly went on, followed by a dark laugh and the sound of a pair of hands clapping with amusement.

"Welcome, welcome, my dear Kyuubi. How long was it that you came home?" Madara's voice came in, walking towards them

"Stop fucking with me." Naruto growled. "Let Sasuke and Itachi go."

"Oh? Why would I let them go? Who are you to them? You're an unimportant intruder in their lives. Unlike me… We're related by the bonds of blood."

"You're no family to them! You… You're the reason the whole Uchiha clan is dead!" Naruto spat back

"I was merely giving orders. But, it was you and the others that had their hands dirtied with blood. You took lives like it was taking candy from a baby. You didn't care. You felt joy in hearing them cry out loud, begging for you to spare them. Your eyes sparkled at the sight of oozing blood… You're nothing but a cold killer… Am I right, Kyuubi? Sai?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, breaking the brief silence between them

Sai bit his lip and Naruto was taken aback, but, both wouldn't let this pass without an argument. "Yes, we did kill. But-"

"See, Sasuke. I told you, didn't I? The one you saw in the monitor earlier… Was it the same person you knew before? He wasn't, was he? He's a cold blooded murdered." Madara mocked, stepping aside to reveal a tied up Sasuke to Naruto. "Now, why would someone like him come to save a wretch like you? Didn't he dump you already?"

"No… I didn't dump Sasuke… I love him…" Naruto said, his voice was a bit softer. "You know that Sasuke, right?"

"Liar." Madara replied. "An assassin, loving someone besides killing? That's farce. Hn. Enough of the games. Itachi, you take care of Sai for me. He's nothing but a no-good trash to the organization. You won't turn your back against your uncle, right?"

"Yes… I understand." Itachi replied flatly

He came out from behind Sasuke, with a katana in hand. Reluctantly, he faced Sai, whose face was determined to bring down anyone in his path. However, the younger raven softened at the sight of the Uchiha in front of him. Cautiously, Sai approached Itachi, but still keeping a firm grasp on his weapon. Itachi's eyes were dazed and unfocused, with an obvious tinge of sadness and guilt.

"Itachi?"

"I don't want to fight… Especially not you… I'm sick and tired of this… But… Why am I so powerless to save my own brother? Why can't I stand up to uncle like Naruto? I'm a failure… A complete failure…" Itachi sobbed, dropping his sword and kneeling down on the floor. He buried his face on his hands, as he released everything that was cramped up in his chest

"You're not a failure. You sent me and Naruto to save him. You did what you can… Don't be so hard on yourself… I trust Naruto… You should put your faith in him too…"

Just as Sai was comforting the beat down Itachi, both suddenly heard an ear piercing scream coming from Naruto's direction. Both turned their heads, only to see the blond on his knees, holding his head and screaming as if in pain. He collapsed on the floor, still gripping his head like it was about to explode. Madara towered down on him with an evil smile across his face.

"W-what are you doing to him?" Sasuke asked in panic. "What's happening to Naruto?"

"Shit… It's starting…" Itachi murmured to himself as he lifted his face to look at the thrashing blonde.

"What is?" Sai asked, picking up what Itachi had said.

"It's a technique Madara uses to control Naruto… It's odd though, Madara can only control him… Anyway, what he is doing is invading Naruto's mind, grasping his consciousness, will and even memories. Of course, Naruto is fighting, but in turn, it elicits extreme pain. Naruto can fend him off, but it's once every blue moon."

"He's taken some soldier pills before going here… So I don't think-" Sai commented, but Itachi cut him short

"Damn! That even aggravated the situation more! If the effects of the pills burn out, he'll definitely fall under Madara's command. This is bad… I just hope that his willpower is enough to fight this…"

"Is there anything we can do for him?"

"Nothing. It's Naruto who needs to fight…"

Madara laughed, enjoying the sight of the squirming blonde at his feet. He heartlessly kicked Naruto, making him lie on his back. His screams seemed endless as it echoed all throughout the room. Sasuke, who had previously felt anger towards the blonde, suddenly felt sorry. He tried to break free from the ropes that bounded him, but it was just futile. Naruto opened his eyes - three fourths of it being a shade of crimson red.

"Does it hurt, Kyuubi? Why don't you just give in and kill Sasuke for me?" Madara chuckled.

_I don't want to give up…_

"No…" Naruto managed to reply, followed by a loud scream of pain.

_Not until I have the willpower to fight this off… I will definitely save Sasuke…_

"Just give up… Is it worth it? Even though you know that you don't mean anything to the one you're fighting for?" The older Uchiha walked behind the chair Sasuke was tied up to. He then cupped his nephew's chin, forcing him to look at the withering Naruto.

"Naruto…"

At the sound of Sasuke's voice, Naruto opened his eyes. The raven was taken aback, seeing that his eyes were of different colors. One was blood red, cold and ruthless. The other was cerulean blue, warm and serene. Sasuke felt a thousand daggers pierce his heart at the sight of the blonde, he closed his eyes, but Naruto's screams were making it hard for him to look away.

"Naruto… If it hurts so much… Then just give in and kill me…" Sasuke said almost at the brink of tears.

"You heard him, Kyuubi! He finally gave you permission!" Madara said in pure excitement.

"NO!" Itachi bellowed from afar. "Sasuke, snap out of it! Can't you see he's still fighting! If you give in now, then his struggles are futile!"

"But… He's…" Sasuke was at loss of words

"Can't you see it in his eyes? He's still going on…Don't give up… Have faith in him!"

"Shut up, you stupid nephew!" Madara retorted, groping in his pockets and throwing a tiny dagger to Itachi with pinpoint accuracy. It hit him squarely on the chest, but the size of the blade wasn't enough to penetrate his heart. Sai immediately came into Itachi's aid; trying to do everything he can to stop the wound from worsening.

"What are you waiting for, Kyuubi? KILL HIM!" Madara commanded.

Naruto held his swords, closed his eyes and slowly stood up. He walked to where Madara and Sasuke were, taking his stance to deliver a kill. Madara had a smug smile while Sasuke closed his eyes in surrender. The blonde's body moved like it was under a spell, approaching them like he was a robot being controlled. The young raven whispered to himself before facing the death Naruto would shortly serve him.

_**Learning again that I am not my own**__**  
**__**Crawling back to where I belong**__**  
**__**Caught in between knowing You and trusting me**__**  
**__**Come on take a ride out of the in betweens**__**  
**__**Now I know I need You**_

_**When I can't see, I will trust You**__**  
**__**And when I get weak, I trust You**__**  
**__**And when I just can't let it go**__**  
**__**I trust that You are in control**_

_**Shelter me so I can find some peace**__**  
**__**Grabbing hold of You is letting go of me**__**  
**__**It's easy when I remember I possess all that lays beyond my grasp**__**  
**__**Your power commands the weight off my back**__**  
**__**Now I know I need You**_

_**Now I know I trust You**_

"I'm sorry Naruto… I should have realized it sooner… I was just so stubborn to admit… That I'm desperately and deeply in love with you… Forgive me… Naruto…"

With a thrust of the blonde's swords, blood spurted out from everywhere. A loud thud was heard, followed by the sound of swords being dropped to the ground.

_It's over. This is… the end._

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "I Trust You" by **Skillet**

**HK-kun**- This is for you. You didn't reply to my message. :(

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews? :D**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S LAST NOTES:**

Thank you all for your support!

The other story had already been taken down. *Jumps for joy!*

Envoker did apologize, but still...

Ah, anyway... What's done is done...

I hope you enjoyed this update.

***HUUUUUG!***


	25. A Little More

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

_

* * *

What happened?_

Sasuke clearly remembered closing his eyes and waiting for his death to be delivered. He did hear a sword being jabbed forward, but why is it that he was still alive and breathing instead of bleeding and dead? The sound of blades clanging on the floor soon followed, breaking his chain of thoughts. Sasuke then opened his eyes, only to see Naruto look down on him. His cerulean orbs that the raven loved so much were back. His whiskered face however, was stained with crimson drops. Sasuke then looked behind, seeing his uncle on the ground, bleeding and barely alive.

"H-how did you-?" Madara tried to finish his sentence, but he began coughing out blood

"I heard what Sasuke had to say to me. I did fall under your spell, mind you. But it was Sasuke words that had brought me out." Naruto replied before falling down on his knees. "It was a close call…"

"Darn you, stupid Kyuubi!" The older Uchiha spat, reaching out for the blade that was resting on the floor.

Just as Madara was about to get his hands on one, the door suddenly swung open. It was followed by the sound of two gunshots and loud scream from the Uchiha. All eyes then turned to the door, only to see the whole Akatsuki heads together. The orange haired man, who Naruto, Itachi and Sai know as Pein, stepped forward and allowed the rest to enter. He held a .45mm Winchester Magnum in his hand, with a slight hint of smoke coming from the barrel. With this, a flush of relief washed into Naruto's system. He smiled before collapsing on the floor into a slumber his body desperately yearned for.

"It seems like we made it just in time…" Pein said, keeping his gun in its holster. He then approached the scene, analyzing on the things that was needed to be done. "Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, check on Itachi. He's bleeding, but it seems that it's not that life-threatening. Pull out the blade and stitch him up before bringing him to a hospital. Sasori and Deidara, see if Sai needs first aid. Zetsu, you take care of Madara's body. Konan, come with me. Let's go check on Sasuke and Naruto."

The group then dispersed, doing their assigned tasks smoothly. Kisame gave the painkillers to Itachi while Hidan and Kakuzu proceeded to take out the dagger that was in Itachi's chest and close the wound where the blade previously sat. Sasori and Deidara examined Sai, treating his scratches and cuts that he acquired while fighting Madara's minions. Zetsu dragged their former leader's corpse away from the Sasuke and Naruto, keeping an eye on it and waiting for further instructions.

"Konan…" Pein said. And with that, the lone female understood what he meant.

Sasuke felt so helpless, being tied on a chair and seeing the one he loves suffered and fell in front of his own eyes. His raven orbs were already red and swollen from crying. Right now, he was in a daze, looking only at Naruto. The blue haired woman approached the raven gently, untying the ropes that bound him while making sure not to startle the already terrified Sasuke. Konan then stepped back, waiting for the Uchiha to move and analyzing what actions must be taken. The raven slumped down, holding the bloodied Naruto in his arms.

"Ne, Naruto. Wake up!" Sasuke gently shook the blonde. "It's all over… Naruto…"

"Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun might be exhausted. You must let him rest, ne?" Konan cooed, resting her hand on the raven's shoulder. "Why don't I treat and clean him up for you? I'm sure Naruto would want to look good before you."

"Baka… Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke pleaded, blocking off any other sounds. He was too focused on the blonde to mind the things around him. "Don't you dare leave me alone! You said you'll always be there for me… How can you be there for me if you're in a place that even I can't reach you!"

"Sasuke-kun." The blue haird woman cooed

"Let him be, Konan." Pein whispered, making Konan withdraw her hand.

"Fuck it, Naruto. Open your eyes! Open your goddamn eyes! OPEN THEM!" Sasuke cried out loud, burying his face on the curve of the blonde's neck

"It's not like he's dead." Itachi's weak voice came, breaking through Sasuke's tough wall. The Uchiha panted, wincing in pain as he felt his wound twitch. He sat up, causing his make-shift stitch to bleed.

"Itachi! Don't strain yourself… You already opened up your wound!" Kakuza whined, redoing the older Uchiha's stitches.

"He's… not?" Sasuke whispered, looking at the direction of his brother

"That's right, Sasuke-kun. He's not dead…" Pein reinforced. "He's just merely asleep. Can't you hear his heartbeat? It's there… Weak, but still beating life into Naruto-kun…"

Sasuke then placed his chest on top of Naruto's, appreciating the faint metronome-like sound of the blonde's heartbeat. The raven then closed his eyes, crying even harder. He was not sure why – if it was because of happiness that he knows Naruto was alive, or the extreme sadness and guilt because it was his fault why the blonde was in the state he was currently in. Konan tapped the raven's shoulder, asking permission to examine Naruto's body. With skilled hands, the blue haired woman treated the blonde with extreme gentleness, care and precision.

"He doesn't have much physical injuries. Just a few scrapes…" Konan said, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Arigatou, Konan." Pein then shifted to Naruto. "Let's go home, ne? Naruto needs to rest his body, and so do you…"

"Hai… Ano…" Sasuke whispered weakly. "Ojiisan"

"I'm sorry… I didn't have much of a choice… I had to-"

"No… It's alright…" The raven replied. "It's just… I want him to have a proper burial… I feel like… I have to give him one… As a final respect…"

"I understand. If that's what you wish, then I'll have Zetsu clean up the body." Pein said with much relief.

The three of them then made their way out, with Sasuke carrying Naruto's body tightly in his arms. The others then joined them as they headed out. Kisame made sure that Itachi was brought to the hospital for immediate attention. Sai was brought to the Tokyo HQ, along with the other Akatsuki members except for Pein, Sasuke and Naruto. Taking Sai's car, the three went to the blonde's home. Surprisingly, Kakashi was waiting by the front porch, along with his lover, Iruka and Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama told us everything. Is Naruto alright?" Iruka asked in his usual mother-like tone voice.

"Why don't we bring him inside?" Kakashi suggested, opening the door for them. "You too, Pein."

"I guess I owe everyone an explanation about what happened." Pein sighed, rubbing his temples.

"No need. I got that covered." Jiraiya said. "You do need to explain to us what _might_ happen to Naruto, now that he's in this state."

"Hai, hai…"

Pein sighed, as he was glowered down by three pairs of burning orbs. Sasuke was the first to proceed to the second floor, heading straight to the blonde's room to lay him there. Pein, Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraiya soon followed. As soon as Naruto was settled, all eyes laid on Pein, waiting for the orange-haired man to explain and answer every single question that lingered in their minds.

"Madara's 'hypnosis'… Or whatever he calls it, taps into different aspects of Naruto's brain – meaning that every time Madara uses his techniques, it causes some damage to Naruto."

"Damage… Meaning?" Iruka butted in

"Well… It depends. Headache, blurring vision… Around those things… But…"

"But?" The three repeated

"Thing is… I just don't know how much damage Madara did, how long the hypnosis took place or how long Naruto fought… But one thing's for sure… Naruto passed out, meaning that the damned Uchiha…" Pein abruptly stopped, looking at Sasuke. "Sorry…"

"It's alright… Go on…" The raven flatly replied

"As I was saying… Madara must have used 150 percent of his power… It _may_ have caused irreversible damage… Frankly, I don't even know when and _if _he will wake up…" Pein trailed off, not wanting to speak anything about it anymore.

"What? What does that mean? Naruto… he's…" Iruka's hysterical voice came, but Kakashi then stopped his lover, seeing Sasuke's pained face

"That's enough, Iruka…"

"But there is a possibility that he'll wake up." Jiraiya said, shedding a drop of hope. "So don't give up just yet. Naruto isn't… So you shouldn't too…"

"Er… About you said earlier… Did you mean it… Sasuke?" Pein asked out of pure curiosity

_Mean it?_

"Well… I… uh…" Sasuke stuttered

The raven stood still, looking at the sleeping blonde's face. Questions came in racing to his head, giving him an extremely painful migraine. For a long time now, the blonde had confessed thousands of times. But he then realized – what exactly did he feel for the blonde? Was he saying those things so that Naruto would wake up from his trance and save him from his death? Or was it the words that his heart wanted to scream out?

"Whatever you said, it helped Naruto break out of Madara's grasp, even for just a moment." Pein replied. "What _did_ you tell him?"

"It's…" Sasuke tried to say, but words just didn't come out of his mouth.

"I think it's time for Sasuke to get his rest too…" Kakashi interrupted, earning a 'thank you' look from the raven.

Jiraiya, Pein and Iruka agreed, deciding to leave and call it a night. However, Kakashi opted to stay by Sasuke's side, just in case the young Uchiha needed some support. The raven then walked to his own room, wanting to have some time to think. Sasuke slumped on his on his bed, covering his eyes with an arm. Kakashi, who was watching the raven silently, sat on the corner of his bed, maintain the silence between them.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke began. "You're always there for me… And I ask you… Please, help me… Because… Deep down… Way down… It hurts… Somewhere…. It's really there …" Sasuke said as his voice started to crack. Kakashi, however, remained silent, waiting for the raven to finish what he had to say. "I don't know why… But…"

Sasuke started to cry, hiding his eyes from the older man's view. He shifted to his side, grabbing a pillow as he buried his face. This was a first. Mixed emotions were threatening to swallow him whole. It was eating him inside out and he was just too weak to fight. Kakashi just reached out and patted Sasuke's head, understanding very well what the young diva was going on. He just needed to realize it. And with that in mind, Kakashi started to sing.

**_Love is all around you now__  
__So take a hold__  
__Hidden in our words__  
__It sometimes ain't enough__  
__Don't suffocate day after day__  
__It's building up__  
__Cause when you're feeling weak__  
__You know I'm strong enough_**

**_Love is indestructible__  
__So take a hold__  
__Sometimes hard to find__  
__A reason good enough__  
__I'll stand beside you__  
__Never leave through it all__  
__And faith will bring a way__  
__To the impossible_**

**_Just one more day__  
__One more day_**

**_Oh, let the world crash__  
__Love can take it__  
__Oh, let the world come crashing down__  
__Oh, let the world crash__  
__Love can take it__  
__Love can take a little__  
__Love can give a little more_**

**_You can find me anywhere__  
__Take a look over your shoulder__  
__I'll be standing there__  
__Standing there_**

**_Love is all around you now__  
__So take a hold__  
__And faith will bring a way__  
__To the impossible_**

**_Just one more day__  
__(You can find me, You can find me)__  
__One more day__  
__(You can find me anywhere)_**

_What exactly are you saying, Kakashi?_

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "A Little More" by **Skillet**

Well, well, well... How is this going to end? Hmmm...? ;)

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews? :D**


	26. The Older I Get

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

_**

* * *

The walls between you and I  
**__**Always pushing us apart  
**__**Nothing left but scars fight after fight  
**___

_**The space between our calm and rage  
**__**Started growing shorter,  
**__**Disappearing slowly day after day**_

_**I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
**__**You were waiting for me too  
**__**And it makes me wonder  
**___

_**The older I get  
**__**Will I get over it?  
**__**It's been way too long for the times we missed  
**__**I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think  
**__**The older I get  
**__**Maybe I'll get over it  
**__**It's been way too long for the times we missed  
**__**I can't believe it still hurts like this**_

_**The time between those cutting words  
**__**Built up our defenses  
**__**Never made no sense it just made me hurt  
**___

_**Do you believe that time heals all wounds?  
**__**It started getting better  
**__**But it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you**_

_**What was I waiting for  
**__**I should've taken less and given you more  
**__**I should've weathered the storm  
**__**I need to say so bad  
**__**What were you waiting for  
**__**This could have been the best we've ever had**_

_**I'm just getting older  
**__**I'm not getting over you I'm trying to  
**__**I wish it didn't hurt like this  
**__**It's been way too long for the times we missed  
**__**I can't believe it still hurts like this**_

"_Uncle Madara was a great man…" Sasuke began, still plucking the strings from his guitar as he delivered his elegy to the late Uchiha. "He was the one that I looked up to even before when I was still a kid. I don't know how I would have made it this far if it wasn't for him. He was a musician, a mentor… and a second father to me." _

_The raven paused, holding back his tears. Itachi, who was watching from the audience, bit his lip as a sharp pang of pain arose from his chest. Sasuke manage to swallow his sobs, enough for him to continue his speech. "He is a man of mystery. Even I don't know what he was really thinking or what he felt. His actions may not be agreeable to many… Heh. Even I don't agree to it… Actually, until now, I don't really understand the things he did and why he had done it... Why it that he needed to hurt others? I don't know… But since he is family and we're bounded by blood… Whatever he had done or whatever mistakes he made… I forgive him. Because if it wasn't for him… I wouldn't be where I am now. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be reunited and be at good terms with my brother again. For that I am deeply thankful for him… That's all for now, I guess. Good night, Uncle Madara… Have a nice long rest… " _

"That was a nice speech back there, Sasuke." Itachi said, resting a free hand on his brother's shoulders. "Have you truly forgiven him? For everything he did?"

"I don't really see a point in bearing a grudge… In fact, I have forgiven you, too…"

"I'm thankful for that, Sasuke. I thought you'll never be able to forgive me…. After what I did to you…"

"The minute you snapped me out of my delirium and have me surrender my faith in him… I realized that you're not such a bad person after all… You could have let him kill me… But…" The raven trailed off, sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking at the figure that was sleeping soundly on it.

"You know, Naruto might not wake up. Pein said so himself."

"I want to cling to the hope that he will…" Sasuke said silently, holding the blonde's hand and caressing it with his thumb.

"You love him, don't you?" Itachi asked, looking down at the younger Uchiha

"I… He's my best friend. He pulled me out from the depression I was in… He taught me a lot of things… He even stopped me from using drugs… He…" The older held his brother in a one arm embrace. Sasuke hugged back, before finding himself crying waterfall of tears. "S-shit… What am I crying about?" Sasuke pulled back, wiping his eyes with the back of his fingers.

"Listen to me, Sasuke." Itachi said, pulling back before looking at his brother straight in the eye. "Naruto's a good person. He may have a past far worse than many of us… But he is kind and gentle at heart. Seeing him stop just by hearing you say you love him means that he _loves_ you _that much_…"

"I know that… He confessed to me a million times back…"

"So don't you think it's unfair if he told you what he felt about you and you haven't?"

"But I… I… I'm not sure… I don't know…" Sasuke stuttered.

"Then take this time to think about it. Although, I have to warn you. You have to be prepared. Because it may hurt, and I mean really hurt, if you realized you're in love with him too, but it might already be too late…"

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Naruto was unconscious. And it was during that time that Sasuke mulled over what he truly felt for the said blonde; just like what had Itachi told him two weeks back. He clearly remembered telling Naruto that he was in love with him too. But, for the raven, at that time, it was just at the spur of the moment. He couldn't think of anything else to say for Madara's spell on Naruto to break. At least that was what he thought.

"I'm off…" Sasuke said, bidding goodbye to his band as he sped off to his car, anxious to visit Naruto once again.

It had been a routine that the raven spends maybe half of his waking time with Naruto. They decided that the blonde be moved to Jiraiya's house, seeing that Sasuke was busy with the preparations with the collaboration concert with Akatsuki. Ever since he was in a coma-like state, Sasuke had been the blonde's frequent visitor, sans for the white-haired man who is the blonde's legal guardian. It was unknown to Naruto, of course, but the raven didn't give a damn. For him, he wanted to be the first person Naruto sees as soon as he wakes up. That is, if he wakes up… Which the raven hoped and prayed for… He was, after all, the main reason why the blonde was in such state.

"Hey, you're here again…" Jiraiya said, opening the door for the raven to step in.

"Yeah… How's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, dropping his electric guitar near the entrance before following the white-haired man to Naruto's room

"Still no progress. He's still alive, if you're asking." The older man tried to crack his joke, but the Sasuke's lips were kept pursed.

"I see." The raven replied, sadness hinted in his eyes.

"Hey, kid…" Jiraiya said, tapping the younger boy on his shoulder, offering him a chair. "Sit down. I want to ask you something."

Sasuke took his seat, pulling it closer to the blonde's bed. He reached out swept a stray lock on Naruto's forehead, before looking back at Jiraiya. "Hmm?"

"What _is_ Naruto to you?"

Sasuke's face sunk. "You know… Itachi asked the same question to me… And until now… I don't have a definite answer. Sure, he's my best friend and my "knight in shining armor" or so I'd like to put it… But… I don't know if I could confidently say I am in love with him…"

"May I ask why?"

"I…"

He was in a complete loss of words. Was he in love with Naruto? He didn't know. He hasn't fallen for anyone before, so he didn't exactly know the feeling of being in love. But… He ached when Naruto fought off Madara's spell over him. He felt the pain when he was told that Naruto might not wake up. He cried every damn night thinking of living the rest of his life without the blonde. Was that proof enough that it was _love_ that he felt for the blonde and not just merely infatuation or platonic love?

"Well?"

"Love is such a big word…" Sasuke began quietly, reaching out for the blonde's hand. "I don't even know if I am capable of such…"

"I see…" Jiraiya nodded. "But is Naruto important to you?"

"Oh yes." The raven's eyes lit up. "Right now, I consider him the most important person in the world. He means everything to me. I can't even imagine living without him around…"

"Then don't you consider that as being in love with him?"

"I… I don't know…."

Sasuke sighed, holding the blonde's hand with both hands and bringing it to his forehead as he closed his eyes to think. His mind was going around in circles. He didn't even know _what_ to think anymore. Jiraiya saw how perplexed the raven felt about the subject, so he decided to drop it and leave it there. Sasuke was thankful for this, of course, but now, more questions linger in his mind. He took a few more hours to stare at Naruto's face before Kakashi came and picked him up.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's get you home." The younger silver-haired man said. He knew very well that it was hard to pry off the raven from Naruto. So he had to come just to make sure he goes home and get some rest for the rehearsals the next day.

"I want to spend a little more time with Naruto." Sasuke said, unable to let go of the blonde's hand

"You'll be here again tomorrow after practice, Sasuke. We're not stopping you from visiting him, right? But right now, you need to sleep. Look at those bags under your eyes! Your makeup artist will have a hard time covering it up…" Kakashi joked

"He'll still be here waiting for you, Sasuke. Don't worry…" Jiraiya finally said, and with this, Sasuke agreed to leave.

The raven nodded, letting go of the blonde's hand before planting a kiss on his scarred cheeks. He whispered goodbye before turning his heel to leave with Hawk's manager. Meanwhile, Jiraiya's face was affixed on the blonde. He shook his head, before heaving a sigh. He made sure that both had already left before lazily walking to the blonde's bed and crossing his arms across his chest.

"You heard all that, right, Naruto?"

**

* * *

A/N:**

The title of the song is "The Older I Get" by **Skillet**

I am truly sorry for the delay. Thesis is eating up most of my time. T_T

But anyway, I still managed a chapter. Yay! ^_^

Er… The ending's vague, I know. **I really made it that way. :)**

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews? :D**


	27. Those Nights

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

* * *

"You heard all that, right, Naruto?"

Cerulean eyes slowly blinked open, squinting as he adjusted to the view around him. The man yawned, sitting up and stretching a bit. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes before shifting his gaze to the one standing beside him. Jiraiya, who was towering the former sleeping lad, frowned, waiting for him to finish his morning ceremonies before confronting him and throwing whatever thought he has in his noggin.

"I asked you if you heard that, Naruto?"

"… I did…" He groaned, stretching again until his bones cracked. "Now I'm satisfied."

"… And?" Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow

"… And what?"

"What about Sasuke? How long are you going to pretend to be in a coma?"

"… Sasuke doesn't love me, okay?" He mumbled. "It's not easy living every single day with the person you love with all your heart and yet you don't know exactly what you are to him…"

"You say love so easily, Naruto. Are you quite sure it is love you feel for him?:

"I know… I know that I might have fallen for him within a short span of time that we've been together… But… With Sauske… It's really different. It's like… I'm willing to break every rule just to be with him…"

"Naruto…" The silver haired man sighed

Naruto closed his eyes, balling his fists as he tried to bite down the tears from falling.

**_I remember when_**_**  
**_**_We used to laugh_**_**  
**_**_About nothing at all_**_**  
**_**_It was better than going mad_**_**  
**_**_From trying to solve all the problems we're going through_**_**  
**_**_Forget 'em all_**_**  
**_**_Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall_**_**  
**_**_Together we faced it all_**_**  
**_**_Remember when we'd…_**

"... Can we go somewhere? Somewhere far away so I can have some piece of mind and think this over?" The blonde sighed, curling his legs up to his chest as he buried his face on his knees.

Jiraiya sighed, almost pitying the blonde. "… Sure brat. Whatever you want."

* * *

Early the next morning, Naruto packed his bags, bringing clothes that would last him at least a week. He decided to drive to their country mansion, which Jiraiya didn't know why, but assumed that it was the safest and most tranquil place Naruto could ever think of. He called for the rental car to arrive early, wanting nothing more but to leave – his house, the city, the country – the places that reminded him of his confusion and pain – immediately.

"Jiisan… Shuttle's here." He called, loading his things in the vehicle.

"… What about Sasuke? He'll drop by here later. I'm sure he'll be expecting to see you, still in that bed, unconscious."

Naruto didn't answer, opting for silence as he proceeded with stuffing the older man's luggage beside his own. He knew Sasuke will visit him later, but he still don't know what excuse to give the raven in case he asks in the future. Yes, leaving was mostly because of his selfish desire to clear him mind and think things over, but, it was also for the both of their sakes. Besides, Naruto left him with a challenge that will prove if Sasuke really loves him from the bottom of his heart.

"What's this?" Jiraiya asked, holding an envelope between his fingers.

"A note for Sasuke. Leave it somewhere easily noticeable. I want Sasuke to be able to see and read that."

The older man sighed, placing it by the table just by the door before rejoining his nephew and taking the driver's seat, driving off to the said estate. It was at least a four hour drive, and by the time they arrived, it was already noon. Jiraiya decided to grab something to eat, some ramen probably to cheer up the blonde. True enough, Naruto ate almost ten bowls, elevating him mood in the process. But, as soon as they made their way to the house, the blonde's mood sunk back down, especially when he to be left alone.

'_Oh Naruto…'_ Jiraiya sighed.

* * *

"**_I remember when_**_**  
**_**_We used to drive_**_**  
**_**_Anywhere but here_**_**  
**_**_As long as we'd forget our lives_**_**  
**_**_We were so young and confused that we didn't know_**_**  
**_**_To laugh or cry_**_**  
**_**_Those nights were ours_**_**  
**_**_They will live and never die_**_**  
**_**_Together we'd stand forever_**_**  
**_**_Remember when we'd…"_**

Sasuke frowned, groaning before motioning to his manager and asking him to kill the background music. He set his headphones down before slumping down on the nearby chair and drinking some water. Kakashi, noticing his talent's distress, approached him. He dragged a chair and se it beside Sasuke, waiting for the raven to break the silence between them

"… I miss him…" Sasuke sighed.

**_I remember when_**_**  
**_**_We used to laugh_**

"… I wish he'd wake up so I'll hear his annoying voice again… That voice that saved me from everything that I was going through… I want to see his smile… Because even though it's creepy and sometimes bother the shit out of me, I feel secured when I see it…" The raven began to break down. Kakashi held him, listening as the diva poured his heart out. "… I want to hold onto him again, to hear the beating of his heart, and feel the warmth of his breath… I feel so alive when I do…"

"… Sasuke… Have you considered that maybe what you are feeling is indeed love?"

_Love?_

_What is love?_

**_And now I wish those nights would last …_**

"… I want him… That's for sure…" He mumbled. "Please… Let's call it a day… I want to see him."

Kakashi nodded, dismissing the crew as he fixed Sasuke's belongings. He led the younger to his car as they drove to the Uzumaki residence. Once there, Sasuke almost flew to the door, opening it with the key around his neck. Once he was in, he sprinted up to Naruto's room, only to find it empty. Panic coursed through his veins as he began his frantic search, slamming the doors open as he went through them one by one. Kakashi, who had just gone in, noticed the envelope by the table. It was a plain white envelope with the inscription _Uchiha Sasuke_written on it.

"HE'S GONE!" Sasuke stomped down the stairs in pure horror.

"What?" The silver haired man blinked and frowned. "Say that again."

"He's gone! He's not here in the entire fucking house!" The raven began hyperventilating before noticing that his manager was holding something. "What's that?"

"Oh… I saw it here… It's for you…"

Sasuke frowned, approaching Kakashi. He pried the envelope of his hands and practically tore it to get the letter inside. He skimmed the letter fast, before blinking and reading it again… And again… And again.

"He left me..." He croaked, as his knees gave in on him. Gravity pulled him to the floor as he cried out, pounding his fists on the ground. "I'm such a fool…"

Kakashi frowned, picking the letter and reading it to himself:

_Sasuke…_

_First of all… I want to say sorry. I have been awake for the past few days – two or three maybe. I didn't incur any serious damages, just some occasional headaches every now and then, but that's about it. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you and pretended to still be in a coma. But… I have a purpose.__  
__Sasuke, I have confessed my love to you hundreds of times. And yet, I don't know how you feel about me. It was never clear to me whether I was just your brother, your best friend or your potential lover. Living like that, it really hurts me and it clouds my mind. That is why I left. To somehow get a peace of mind and take a break from the thoughts that bothers me 24/7.__  
__Take this as your break as well. Rest up, get some sleep. You've been visiting me until the wee hours in the morning. I don't know when I'll be back. I let you know… Maybe…__Anyway… I just want you to know that I still love you from the bottom of my heart. I just hope that you love me too as much as I love you._

_Loving and still waiting for you…__  
__Naruto_

_PS. I'll be in my countryside estate… For the meantime._

"… Have you read the note that Naruto left you?" Kakashi frowned as the younger male

"Note?" He echoed, raising his head up. "What note?"

"This one… The PS." He showed him the letter, pointing to the one written at the bottom of the paper.

Sasuke frowned, reading the note.

**_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_**_**  
**_**_In a dark room lit by the TV light_**_**  
**_**_Through all the hard times in my life_**_**  
**_**_Those nights kept me alive_**

"Well… What is it going to be Sasuke?"

_Silence._

"… Well?" He urged again.

"… Give me some time to think…" Sasuke sighed, biting his lip and gripping the letter tight.

**_Listen to the radio play all night_**_**  
**_**_Didn't want to go home to another fight_**_**  
**_**_Through all the hard times in my life_**_**  
**_**_Those nights kept me alive_**

"Sasuke!" Kakashi frowned. He had enough. The raven did nothing more but think. It was about time to knock some sense into the teen.

"…?" He looked up at him

"Can't you see what you're doing? You're driving him away! Why can't you decide? Do you want to be with him? Do you love him? Or do you want to lose him forever?"

"I don't know what love is, okay?" He blurted out. Words then started to ricochet out of him mouth, as if he didn't need anymore to think. It was his heart that was speaking on his behalf. "I don't know what it feels like! I don't know how it is to be in love… Or how to be loved! I don't know! That's why I am so confused! All I know is… I can't stop thinking about him! I worry about him when he's hurt! I'm happy when he's happy! I'm sad when he is sad! I want to be with him, for whatever reason, I just want to! I want to be by his side, to hug and kiss him all the time… I want to…"

**_Those nights belong to us_**

"But Sasuke…"

"What?"

**_There's nothing wrong…_**

Kakashi's lips turned into a smile as he ruffled the younger's hair. "That _is_ love that you're feeling right now…"

* * *

**A/N:**

The title of the song is "Those Nights" by **Skillet**

I am truly sorry for the delay. I truly am. But I did promise to finish this and I still will.

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews? :D**


	28. At the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or any of the songs that I will use for this fic :D**

**Title:** Deranged Melody  
**Rating:** M for drugs, alcohol, foul language, and lemons. XD  
**Plot Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was a vocalist who was in the verge of self-destruction. He then meets an actor that changes his life and turned it around in ways he didn't expect it. Will his dying melody change into a burning passion? Or will he stay cooped in the dark shell he created, and lock himself away forever?

* * *

Sasuke stared at him in pure horror, rewinding the words that the silver haired man had just said to him. Was this really the love that he blindly searched for? Was he really already capable of such strong emotions? Did his heart finally learn how to love and trust someone? It wasn't very clear to him, until the inner voice in his head finally gave him a kick and told him 'Yes, you fucking loser. This is already love you are feeling.'

_**We were strangers starting out on our journey**_  
_**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through**_  
_**Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing**_  
_**At the beginning with you**_

"B-but… He doesn't… He couldn't… Not for someone like me…" The raven sighed, clutching the piece of paper tight

"He saw past your imperfections, didn't he? He loved you regardless of what you did before. He tried to be there in your darkest times. He was ready to give his life for you. Isn't that enough, Sasuke? Don't you think it's time for him to know what you feel for him as well? The feeling is mutual anyway… It's time for the both of you to find happiness in each other, yes?"

_It is… It's time…_

Sasuke bolted out of the door, running as fast as his legs could take him. The clouds above his head starting to get darker by the second; a storm was just starting to brew. The chilly wind blew on his face, but the raven couldn't care less. His warm breath, the heat of his body as it generated energy for him to continue to run, the gallop of his heart – all of these were felt by his heightened sensation.

**_No one told me I was going to find you_**

_I was so stupid…_

_**Unexpected what you did to my heart**_

_You were always there for me, ususratonkachi…_

_**When I lost hope you were there to remind me**_

_I knew you were special… At least to me…_

_**This is the start**_

_You are really the one… The one I love…_

* * *

He finally reached the airport, panting and gasping for breath. His feet were burning and his knees ready to give in on him. Kakashi was there, waiting for him by the door. He threw the diva a towel and a bottle of water as a smirk formed across his lips. Sasuke wasn't in the position to argue, but he did thank the manager for the act of thoughtfulness.

"You could have ridden with me." Kakshi teased.

"Where is he?" He took a sharp breath in as he gulped some water to relieve his parched tongue.

"He was last seen buying a ticket to USA. But we don't know which airline nor which flight."

"Damn it! I have no time to blindly search for him!"

"… Which is why we are here…" Karin smiled, pointing to their instruments already set up.

"They all wanted to help you, Sasuke." Kakashi smiled

"We connected our sound system to the airport's sound system. We thought… Maybe if you sing to him, he'll come to you." Jugo continued.

"… But we could only assume he would come. There's no-" Suigetsu added, but Sasuke butted in

"I'll take it. I'll take whatever chance there is just to take my Naruto back."

_Whatever it takes… I will have my Naruto back in my arms…_

With new found confidence and purpose, Sasuke stood on the stage, and for the first time, he was determined to be there.

"Hey there everyone! Well… What d'ya know… We're performing an impromptu concert from Hawk. Consider this as a treat from us for those departing and arriving." He smiled (which he rarely did before) His tone became dead serious, but his voice shook with the anticipation, nervousness and fear that he might not see Naruto again.

"But kidding aside… I am looking for a certain someone… He is the one I love… He's departing today… and I couldn't find him… Maybe… Through this song… My love would reach him… Wherever he is in the airport… Uzumaki Naruto… If you could hear this… Please… Come back to me… I just hope I'm not to late… And this song would reach you…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, nodding to the band as they started to play. With everything he could, he let his heart sing. His affection for the blonde moved everyone to tears as his silky voice laced with the loved he had long cooped up in his heart was finally let out in a song that was just begging to be sung.

_**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**_  
_**Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**_  
_**Now here we stand unafraid of the future**_  
_**At the beginning with you**_

Tears starting to fall as he sang with more force and passion. Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu were moved as well, their playing synchronized with Sasuke that it blended so well. The raven's voice grew stronger as a frown etched in his porcelain forehead, projecting more to the people in the airport… Especially to his beloved blonde.

_**And Life is a road and I want to keep going**_  
_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_  
_**Life is a road now and forever**_  
_**A Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_  
_**I'll be there whenthe storm is through**_  
_**In the end I wanna be standing**_  
_**At the beginning with you**_

* * *

Naruto stopped upon hearing the familiar voice and the unknown melody. Jiraiya, who was just walking beside him, smiled as he closed his eyes. He knew in an instant what the whole performance meant. And he knew that Naruto had someone figured it out on his own.

"… Sasuke…" The younger boy's voice cracked.

"He's singing to you, Naruto."

"… Shut up, pervert." He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as the song slowly cradled him and his aching heart. "… He would never write such a cheesy song."

"Whatever you say…"

"… His singing… It's never like this… He never sung this good before…" He looked up, slowly letting the song seep in him.

"… I'll go and cancel the flight. You know what to do, boy."

**_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark_**

"Thank you." He blinked, wiping his damp cheeks before finally giving out a toothy smile

_**I know that my dream will live on**_  
_**I've been waiting so long**_

"Hurry up, boy." Jiraya gave him two thumbs up and a wink

* * *

**____****Nothing's gonna tear us apart...**

Sasuke's suddenly stopped as he saw the figure running to the band's direction. A crop of blonde hair was moving fast and weaving through the sea of spectators. The raven looked back at his members who just gave a nod. He smiled back at them as he jumped down to meet with the running blonde. Jugo and Suigetsu continued with the song, softly making the background music a little more subtle for the two.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was ran as a path was slowly made for him

_**And Life is a road and I want to keep going**_  
_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_  
_**Life is a road now and forever**_  
_**A Wonderful journey**_

"Sasuke!"

The two met halfway as the people gave them their well deserved space. Onxy met cerulean as the two out of breath males came face to face with each other. Silence sans the music played by the band echoed through the airport. Sasuke was the first to make the move, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace.

"I won't let you go. Never, ever, ever, ever… I love you, dobe… I love you with all that I am… Please… Don't go… Don't leave me… Don't…" Sasuke trembled, holding onto Naruto

**_I'll be there when the world stops turning_**  
**_I'll be there when the storm is through_**  
**_In the end I wanna be standing_**  
**_At the beginning with you_**

"… Teme…" Naruto sighed, finally succumbing and holding Sasuke equally tight.

_**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning...**_

"… I love you too… Now and forever…"

_**... With You.**_

* * *

**A/N:**

The title of the song is **"At the Beginning" by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from the Anastasia Soundtrack**

I am truly sorry for the delay. I truly am.

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews? :D**


End file.
